Ashes to Ashes
by Spirit0106
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Gray Snow which I recommend you read first so your not confused but I can't make you. This story isn't just a RWBY and Darksiders crossover but also several more game and anime series. Also, this get EXTREMELY dark. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, we are back. If you are new then here's something you need to do. **

**This story is a sequel to my first story, Gray Snow. I recommend reading that first before reading this, but I can't make you so it's your choice.**

**This will be a crossover of many other series to be ready.**

* * *

My alarm went off at it's usual time signaling for my team and I to get up and start our day. I got out of bed and quickly stretched out my back as Yahto hopped down from his bunk and landed next to me.

" Hey, morning." I said to Yahto who stifled yawn before returning my greeting. I looked over and saw Ashley get down from her bunk and stretched.

" Morning guys." Ashley said to us.

" Morning." Yahto and I said at the same time. The last member of our team, Rouge was struggling to get up. I looked at Yahto who nodded at me and walked over to her.

" Rouge time to get up." I said to Rouge who moaned in protest. I looked at Yahto and nodded. Yahto and I crouched down and pushed Rouge out bed, earning a short yell of protest from her. She got up and flipped us both off.

" We have things to do today. I'll make up to you later." I said to Rouge as I opened got dressed in my trench-coat that Ruby gave me and my jeans. Next was my gloves and my shoes. Yahto handed me Nirvana which I took and strapped to my side. I grabbed Death and Despair and holstered them on the holsters on my back.

I looked behind me and saw Yahto putting on his cloak, marked with his teardrop emblem on it.

" Have you seen Eclipse Rose ? " I asked Yahto as I looked around for my scythe. He did a quick double take before sheathing his twin swords on his back.

" No, does Ruby have it ? " Yahto asked me as he grabbed a brush and brushed his wolf tail. I just shook my head at the sight. " What ? "

" Nothing. Anyway, she might have it." Yahto said to me. Meanwhile Ashley had finished getting dressed and Rouge was just starting to.

" I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to find my scythe." I said to the others as I made my way to the door.

" Hold up, you forgot your other sword." Ashley said as she tossed me my retractable sword. I caught it and strapped it onto my belt.

" Thanks. Anyways, I'll catch up in a bit." I said to my team as I walked out our dorm and walked across the hall to Team RWBY's dorm and knocked. Ruby opened the door welcomed me in.

" Hey Grey, good morning to you." She said happily as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and patted her affectionately on the head.

" Ruby did you take my scythe ? "

" Eclipse Rose ? I-"

" Ruby who's at the door ? " I heard Weiss call out from inside the dorm.

" It's me Weiss." I called to her. Ruby stopped hugging me as Weiss, wearing her combat out, walked over and hugged me tightly.

" There's my Snow Angel. Have you seen my scythe ? " I asked as Weiss as we shared a quick but passionate kiss.

" Your scythe ? I think Ruby had it. Ruby." Weiss said as I looked at Ruby who looked away and whistled nervously.

" Ruby."

She looked back at me and looked down in shame as she opened the pouch on her belt and pulled out Eclipse Rose, in it's deactivated form.

" I might have...tweaked it a bit." Ruby said nervously. I backed away some and activated Eclipse Rose and looked it over. I took a quick swing and noticed that it felt lighter.

" Huh that's impressive Ruby." I said to her as I deactivated Eclipse Rose and strapped it onto my side. " I'm proud of you but ask before taking things. Ok ? "

" Yes Grey." Ruby said as she looked down in shame. I patted her on the head to cheer her up.

" It's fine, I'm not mad but if your going to borrow my things you need to ask. With that said I need to go feed Dusk." I said as to both Weiss and Ruby.

" Oohh can I come ? " Ruby asked very puppy eyed. " Me too." Weiss added.

" Why not. Come on, I'm sure he wants to see you both." I said as we made our way to the roof of the dorm to go see Dusk perched on the roof resting. I whistled and he looked up and moved over to me and poked me playfully in the chest. I smiled and scratched his neck feathers as he cawed lowly.

" Ruby and Weiss wanted to come see you. So say hi and let's get you fed." I said to Dusk as he turned to Ruby and Weiss. Ruby rubbed his mask and ruffled his feathers for him while Weiss simply rubbed his mask.

" What do you feed him ? " Weiss asked me. I sighed and walked over to a box that Dusk was hiding behind him. It was an air tight metal container that I made personally to keep Dusk's food inside and make sure that he didn't try to break into it. I opened and stepped out as the smell of venison quickly filled my knows.

" Dusk eats whatever he wants but he recently figured that he'd eat a deer and then an elk when we took a trip to visit moms grave. So, Dusk decides that he's gonna eat the deer on our way back and next thing I know, he's bugging me about wanting deer meat when he's at Beacon so I ended up ordering him food every few weeks just so he can be happy and stop bugging me." I told them as I pulled pieces of deer meat and jerky out and tossed them to Dusk, who caught them in his beak and ate them.

" Nevermore eat deers ? " Ruby asked curiously as Dusk squawked.

" Yes, they eat anything meat related but DUSK, bugs me when he want's more deer to eat." I said in annoyed way as I threw Dusk another piece of deer meat. I closed the metal container tightly and moved it to the side as Dusk pecked at the lid trying to get it open.

" That was the deal, once in the morning and once before you sleep. You know how to hunt." I said to Dusk who pecked my chest, slightly annoyed. He cawed lowly before I felt a cold feeling in my chest. I sighed loudly, before I opened the container fully and moved it over to Dusk, who cawed happily and began to eat the deer meat inside happily.

" I wonder sometimes if you're worth the extra trouble sometimes. We'll go flying later." I said to Dusk who ignored me and continued eating. I shook my head at him before walking back over to Weiss and Ruby.

" Wow he really likes deer." Weiss said in amusement.

" Don't remind me. Well I heard we have a new teacher so let's get going." I said to Weiss and Ruby who trailed behind me.

" Who do you think it is ? " Ruby asked.

" We'll find out."

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, and my team were sitting in class and it was only us since everyone else was tired of waiting for our new teacher since he or she hadn't shown up in twenty minutes so they left.

" I'm sooo bored ! " Rouge complained she moved around aimlessly.

" Just give it time." Weiss said as she filed her nails.

I suddenly heard footsteps a few feet away. I turned and saw a man wearing a red two-tailed coat with an upturned collar and short black cuffs along with buckles running through the coat. He was wearing a pair of black pants as well. He had white hair and pale blue eyes.

He had a large broadsword with heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip was plain, but the guard was skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull was that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull and both appeared to be screaming.

He stopped at his desk and looked at the class.

" Well I'm late but you all can ignore that part. Now then I count 12 of you, meaning three teams. I'll just skip roll-call and go straight to combat but I'm your Professor. You all can call me just Professor, Dante, or Professor D."

Yang giggled under her breath earning a elbow to the rib cage by Blake.

" Now then first is... Team Jun-Jup-Juniper, got it. All right first is Jaune Arc." He said as he read through Team JNPR's file. Team JNPR got up and walked to the side of the room. Jaune walked to the middle and he looked a little nervous.

" All right kid, let's see what you got kid." Dante said as Jaune drew his sword and shield and got into a defensive stance. Jaune didn't move until Dante taunted him, calling him rainbow shield. Jaune charged and swung but Dante side-stepped and kicked him in the stomach sending Jaune skidding back across the floor.

" That looked painful. You done kid ? " Dante said as Jaune got up and glared at him but panted at the same time.

" Not..yet." Jaune said as his white aura began to create a full suit of armor and envelope him until he looked like a literal knight in shining armor. Everyone but me looked surprised because that what Jaune was learning to properly do. A spectral knight manifested behind Jaune and equipped a sword and shield as well.

" Oh that's nice, really brings out the blue in your eyes. Now I think I've seen that before somewhere ? " Dante said to Jaune as Jaune swung along with the avatar. Dante ducked and then grabbed his sword from his back before swinging it like a bat and sending Jaune flying back over to his team, crushing his aura armor as well.

" Ow." Jaune said weakly as he landed and Pyrrha ran to his side and made sure he was all right. Dante sheathed his sword back on his back and grabbed another file.

" Not bad kid, if it were someone else they wouldn't be standing and the Grimm would be dead but I'm experienced. Next time kid. All right next is Nora Valkyrie ." Dante said as Nora walked to the center.

Nora grabbed Magnhild and aimed it at Dante in grenade launcher form. Dante held his hands up in mock surrender before jokingly put them down. Nora smiled darkly and fired twice at Dante. Dante took a step back before spinning forward a step, catching Nora's rounds and throwing them back at her, sending her flying back. Nora got up and switched to hammer mode as she jumped and smashed down at Dante who blocked it with his sword before disarming Nora and batting her towards Jaune and Pyrrha.

" Brute force huh ? I can see why your a huntress in training but sometimes you gotta have a plan. Tanking it won't always do. Next is Pyrrha Nikos huh." Dante said as Pyrrha looked over Jaune and Nora before taking a calming breath.

" Oh I watched you on the Mistral Tournament. Nice job but let's see what you got." Dante said as Pyrrha got Milo and turned it into a rifle and firing at Dante. Dante rolled out of the way and caught the next bullet that got fired at him.

" That's dangerous." He said jokingly as Pyrrha charged at him. She swung but he somersaulted over her and took her weapon before landing. He threw it aside and grabbed his sword again and swung downwards at Pyrrha but it stopped and Dante looked surprised before took the chance and hit him with her shield. He recovered and charged again, he swung but it didn't stop as he batted Pyrrha back over to Team JNPR and kicked her weapon over to her.

" Magnetism huh ? That certainly is useful but sometimes law's like gravity are meant to be broken. But I admit, would've gotten anyone else, didn't charge right away but planned out. Like that but this isn't a tournament. Next is... Lie Ren."

Ren sighed and walked into the center. He shot his weapons out from his sleeves and aimed at Dante who grabbed pistols that looked similar to mine and aimed at Ren also.

" Howdy partner. Let's not do notin foolish." He said in a bad accent to Ren who groaned in annoyance. Ren opened fire and so did Dante as they both quickly fired. They both stopped as Ren charged at Dante and kicked at him, but Dante kicked back, making their blows meet. Ren reeled in and slashed at Dante with StormFlower but Dante blocked with his arm and quickly struck Ren in the stomach before kneeing him and sending him over to the others.

" Well that was impressive kid, going mono a mono with me. Next time, you gotta know your limits.. and then break them. Next is Team Ruby. Nice name." Dante said as team RWBY got up and walked over to the opposite side of the room.

* * *

" All right first up is a Ruby Rose. Rose huh." Dante said as Ruby walked to the center. " Summer's daughter." Dante said to himself but my hearing was good enough to hear and it looked like I was the only one who did. Ruby took a breath before activating Crescent Rose and getting into a ready stance.

" Oh a scythe huh, haven't seen that one in a while. Wonder how he's doing." Dante said as Ruby used her speed semblance and appeared on Dante's desk behind him and swung at him. Dante put his arm up to block the strike and succeeded, surprising Ruby enough for him to grab the blade of Crescent Rose and fling it and Ruby into the wall but she recovered and shot back off the way and bolted towards Dante using her momentum and her semblance to drop-kick Dante in his chest, sending his skidding back but still standing. Ruby shot forward again but this time Dante side-stepped her and grabbed her cape, and using her momentum, threw her towards the beaten Team JNPR, face first into the wall. Ruby fell from the wall onto her back and I'm sure she was seeing stars or Beowolves.

" Not bad Rose, not bad at all. Well next up is a Weiss Schnee. Huh I think I did some work for your father, well let's see what you got."

Weiss looked at me nervously before stepping to the center and drew Myrtenaster and went into a fencing stance.

" I'm not fighting you." Weiss said suddenly, surprising even Dante.

" Pardon ? "

" You're trying to show us our strengths and our weaknesses, very differently before offering indirect advice about it. I know my faults and know how to improve them. I refuse to duel you as of now." Weiss said as she walked over to the rest of Team JNPR and Ruby as she helped them all recover. Ashley got up and followed her as she began to heal the others.

" Well... that was disappointing. I assume the rest of you refuse as well ? " Dante asked as Rouge, Blake, Yahto and I got up. Dante stopped us and pointed at me while reading a file.

" Grey Rose, you're fighting."

_Dammit !_ I swore internally as Yahto patted me on my back. " It was an honor knowing you." Yahto said as he walked away with Blake. I stood there and contemplated ways of revenge. I quickly snapped back to reality and walked to the center and stared down Dante.

" Well let's see what you got." Dante said as he grabbed his sword and used it as a cane blade first. I slowly drew Nirvana and went into a fencing stance.

Dante pulled his sword-arm back and shot forward, gliding across the floor as our blades connected. We broke off and I swung at Dante as he blocked my strikes, he wielded his sword like it was nothing it was nearly as tall as he was. I flurried my blade and went for a stab but Dante jumped out of the way pushed the back of my head, making me over extend myself but I recovered and quickly spun and kicked him across the face. He sprung forward a swung at me. I put Nirvana up to block but Dante knocked it from my hands as he swung at me. He swung again but I put up my left arm and caught it with a dark aura arm.

" Not bad kid. Let's see what you got." Dante said smugly as I shrugged him back and called on my dark aura. My dark wings materialized, my eyes changed and I formed a mid-night broadsword, the same as Dante's. Dante looked me over and smirked before hefting his sword onto his shoulder and looked at me again. This wasn't a person I could beat normally so I had to go all out and take my chances.

" Well now. This is a surprise. Well come, let's see what you got in this look." Dante said as he swung his sword aimlessly until we charged. Our blades collided several times as I kicked back him away before grabbing Death and firing at him. He drew his silver gun and fired back, both of us stopped as I watched him shoot my rounds out of the air. I dashed forward went for a stab to his chest but he parried and jumped into the air before driving his sword downwards out me.

" No you don't ! " I shot a dark aura arm at him but a red glyph appeared under him, elevating him and making me miss. Dante slammed down and drove his feet into chest, knocking me too the ground. I got knocked to my back but I tried to get up but Dante put one foot on my chest and another on my sword arm. He put his sword to my neck and looked down at me while panting slightly but he quickly stopped.

" You're not bad kid. Stay afterwards, we're having a little chat. The rest of you can leave." Dante said as he helped me up and I called my dark aura back so I returned to normal. I walked over and picked up Nirvana as the others left.

Weiss quickly walked over and we shared a quick kiss before she left with the others. When they were gone I looked at Dante as a chair moved across the floor and positioned itself across from his desk. I sat down looked at Dante who had a scroll opened.

" So let's talk. Is there a reason you asked me to stay ? "

" Yeah there is. Several things actually but one step at a time." Dante said casually as I heard the door open behind us. I looked behind me and saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walking in.

" Ah Ozzy and Glynda good to see you." Dante said as they made their way to over to us.

" What are you doing Dante ? " Professor Goodwitch asked with the tone of annoyance.

" Having a student-teacher meeting is all. What brings you both by ? "

" You were late this morning. As a result most of your class left and now-"

" I get it Glynda you're not happy. I'll make it up to you. Heads I do the paperwork, tails you do it." Dante said as he got a coin from his pocket and flipped it into the air and it landed on it's sides on the table before spinning and landing on heads.

" Well that settles it." Professor Goodwitch said as she walked away.

" I'll keep this brief. Dante is your a new teacher and your personal tutor. It'll all make sense in do time." Professor Ozpin said before walking away and leaving with Professor Goodwitch.

" Well she's as melodramatic as always but anyways that's one thing out the way the next is-"

" You were just holding back. You caught bullets and shot mines out the air. You could have ended all those matches quicker but you tested us instead. Also, you knew me and Ruby's mom, Summer Rose. How ? "

" Well aren't you the perceptive one. More exactly, I know your father, good guy by way. Your mother was a nice lady, very beautiful too but I digress. Your sword, can I see it ? " Dante asked me. I unsheathed Nirvana and handed it to him. He looked it over and nodded at it before eyeing the runes along the blade before smirking.

" Where did you get it ? " Dante asked me as he handed me back my sword.

" It was a gift from Weiss, my girlfriend. It was a gift for our anniversary and why am I telling you this much." I said quickly as I face-palmed myself and sighed as Dante laughed quickly.

" Do you what those runes are on your blade ? "

" Well from what I've seen and researched they're meant to be a bane of demons. Meaning that this sword was made to kill Grimm."

" Close enough those I can how see you'd think that. That sword... what do you call it anyway ?"

" Nirvana."

" The runes and blade are unique but it's not my place to tell. But I can get you answers. I'm sure you want to know who your father is and if you have family besides Ruby and Qrow."

" Not exactly but yeah I do want to meet him."

" Well I'll give him a call and tell him that you and your sister are both here. I'm sure he's been wanting to meet you both after so long, it'll be a heartwarming family reunion." Dante said to me as he opened his scroll and started typing.

" I doubt it'll be heartwarming but it'll be something. So if your my tutor then what are you going to teach me ? "

" Well we'll figure that out later." He said as he waved my question off casually as he stopped typing on his scroll.

" Alright then if that's all then I'm leaving. See you next time Professor Dante." I said as I got up.

" Just Dante, you can drop the formality Grey." He told me as I stopped walking and looked back at him.

" Is that so ? Well then, alright Dante. I'll see you next time." I said to him as he smirked and stopped typing on his scroll and waved me off. I shook my head and left class. Weiss was waiting for me outside and I took her hand in mine.

" You were in there for a while. Everything alright ? "

" You know how I met your parents ? "

" Yeah."

" Well I think you'll all be meeting me and Ruby's dad."

* * *

When Grey left Dante opened the phone on his scroll.

" Hello, yeah I'd like a salami pizza with no olives. Just put it on my tab and have it delivered to Beacon." Dante said to the speaker as he hung up and dialed his next contact.

" Hey man, long time no speak. Yeah I'm a teacher at Beacon and you won't believe who my students are. Nope, it's your kids. Yeah they..hello ? Hello ? " Dante said he looked and saw the person on the other line had hung up. He silently smirked and closed his scroll before setting his feet down and looking at the paperwork on his desk.

" Nope. Trish can get this one. Now we play the waiting game."


	2. Chapter 2

" WE'RE GOING TO MEET OUR DAD !? " Ruby beamed as I told all of Team RWBY, JNPR, and my team that me and Ruby's dad would be seeing us soon.

" Dante said that he would call him. I wouldn't get your hopes up that he will show up." I added as I took a sip from my grape soda.

" You sound like you aren't excited to finally see dad." Ruby said as she ate a cookie but looked sadly at me. I downed the last of my soda before crushing the can.

" Ya I can finally meet your father. You should be anxious." Weiss said from spot next to me. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I doubt it worked because of the look she gave me.

" What's wrong ? " Weiss asked me.

" Yeah you seem... off, like you don't want to meet him." Yahto added he took a sip from his coffee. I was still contemplating revenge after that little stunt but I shook my head and forced a smile.

" Guys really I'm fine."

" No you're not. I know a fake smile when I see one." Jaune suddenly, surprising everyone but mostly me.

" I said I'm fine, ok guys. I really appreciate your concern but I'm fine really." I said the others, even Nora looked like she wasn't buying it and they weren't letting up. I breathed and sighed heavily before I got up and dusted myself off as the others looked concerned at me.

" Is it so hard to believe that I'm fine ? " I asked everyone who all answered unison.

" Yes."

I shook my head and walked out of the cafeteria without another word.

* * *

" _**Well that was a show. Aside from your little drama thing going on, when's our next fight ? " **_My dark-self said suddenly. He rarely spoke unless we were in a fight so this was a surprise to me.

_" Sometimes I forget that you're still there. And seriously our next fight ? That all you care about ? "_

**_"_ _We're the same person but our...ideals are different. That said I know you don't wanna talk about our father so let's go kill something instead oh and heads up twins inbound._**_" _He said quickly as I came face to face with Melanie and Miltia.

" Grey ! " Melanie said suddenly as hugged me tightly, still wearing their trademark dresses and makeup. I awkwardly hugged her back she let go and Miltia just shook her head at her sister behavior.

" Hey twins, why the sudden hug ? " I asked as Melanie brushed herself off.

" We never got to properly thank you, you know.. for everything. It really means a lot to us." Melanie said with her hands behind her back and moved around on the back of her feet. A stark difference to the confident Melanie I remember meeting.

" Your both welcome but I need to get going." I said to them both but Miltia's face went up as if she remembered something.

" Oh I almost forgot. There's a ursa den in the Emerald Forest that needed to be cleared out and-"

" I'll deal with it. I was heading there anyway." I said as I walked by them. It might have come off colder than I wanted it to but I needed to be alone right now

* * *

I looked around and firmly planted Nirvana in the neck of an already dead Ursa that I was sitting on the back off.

_**" Dear god that was boring, you'd think killing a whole ursa den would be more enjoyable. Well at least we got a**_** prize.**" My dark-self said, he was referring to the mask of an Ursa that he retrieved after he slaughtering the den. I decided to let him take the lead and go on a small but productive rampage.

" _Fight's aren't supposed to be fun. Why'd you even take the mask ? We already-"_

**_" Heads Up_**_ !"_ He said suddenly as I looked up and saw a Ursa that he thought he killed charging at me. I summoned my aura arms and smacked it across the ground but it got back up and charged. I jumped off the perch of the dead Ursa and landed in front of the one in front me. It growled at me before standing on its hand legs and roared at me. I shook my head and formed an aura great sword before cleaving the Ursa in half at the waist. I let the blade dissipate as its upper half slowly slid from the rest of the body. I sat back down on the corpse of the Ursa that had Nirvana firmly placed in its neck.

_**" So now that I got that out of our system, stop being a pansy and get focused. I could care less about your whole family issue but if it interferes with me killing something I'm getting involved. So get up , go buy or make an apology gifts for Weiss and Ruby and stay FUCKING FOCUSED." **_My dark self ended by verbally kicking. I was shocked but quickly realized that he was right and that I was letting my emotions get the better of me.

" _Your right. Funny how being scolded by myself puts things in perspective."_

**_" Don't care. Wake me up when something interesting happens. Until then fuck off."_**

_" Man you are a real prick."_

**_" I'm you so joke on you."_** He said as he went quiet. I shook my head and grabbed Nirvana before jogging back to Beacon.

* * *

As made my back I saw the familiar spire and academy that I called my home. I looked around and saw Titus on a bench talking to another student was even taller than him. He saw me and waved me over, and I thought why not and walked over.

" Grey can I ask you a quick question ? "

" Uh sure I guess." I said casually to Titus.

" I'm telling you there's nothing you can do but tell her to ignore them." The other student said to Titus. He was wearing gold and black armor and he had red eyes but they seemed more fake then flesh and blood.

" Oh sorry I'm Orion Pax, member of Team TORO." He said as he gave me a friendly wave. He seemed like a really nice person.

" Grey Rose, leader of Team GRAY."

" Well nice to meet you. Anyway Titus what did you want to ask him ? "

" Grey, your a Faunus so can I get your advice on this. You remember Sky Jumper right ? "

" Your daughter right ? " I asked as I recalled the little girl with emerald green eyes and black raven wings.

" Yeah well she punched a kid in her class out for calling her a freak." Titus said in tone that easily gave away how troubled he was.

" The wings ? " I asked him.

" Yeah. How do you deal with things like that. Being called a freak and such. I mean you don't have to answer but I just-"

" No I get. Well I'm able to hide my ears so that eliminates most of my problem. When I'm out and I let my ears show, yeah I get dirty looks and people whisper under their breaths but that's what happens. I've dealt with people who call me a freak, some I just ignore but others attack me for it and they regret it soon afterwards." I said to Titus who put his head in his hands and sighed.

" Well have you ever...not wanted your ears ?"

" No why is...Don't tell me that-"

" Yeah she said she didn't want to be a freak because the kid was picking on her because of her wings. I don't know what to do man. It's just.. I don't know."

" I think I can help." I said to Titus who visibly perked up and smiled at me.

" Thanks man, I owe you one." Titus said gratefully to me.

" It's no problem. Anyways I'm heading to the forge area but let me know if you need me." I said to Titus as we opened our scrolls and exchanged contacts. When we were finished I waved them goodbye and continued along my way.

* * *

The heat of the forge makes things unbearable sometimes because of all the dark clothing I wore but I wiped my brow and focused on the task ahead of me. I picked up the small circular pieces of metal with a pair of tongs and set them inside a bucket of water next to me. I stepped back as the steam violently hissed as the metal and water made contact.

I pulled out the metal pieces and set them down on the work-bench next to me and looked them over. They were a pair of silver rings that I made for Weiss and I . I looked it over and was satisfied with my work but it needed one more touch and that was something I couldn't do here. I needed it engraved and that was something I wasn't confident in doing myself. I made my way to the Beacon Garage's and saw a familiar face.

" Ared ? " I asked in surprise as he moved under his sports car and got up.

" Hey man, what's up ? "

" Nothing much I was heading to Vale so I can finish Weiss' gift." I said as I pulled the ring from my pocket and showed it to Ared who looked it over and smiled.

" Nice, you really like the forge. You could really be a craftsman of any kind if you wanted."

" Yeah but you're the mechanic of this duo. Anyway I'll catch up with you later. I need to get this done, hey don't tell anyone else alright." I said as I got on Nightfall, and revved the engine.

" No problem. Oh and Grey, thanks for telling me about that coffee shop. Miria loved it."

" No problem man, I'll see you later." I said to Ared as I drove away and waved Ared goodbye as I made my way into Vale.

* * *

" Yahto have you seen Grey ? " Weiss asked Yahto as she walked into Team GRAY's dorm-room. Yahto was the only one their along with Blake as both sat on Yahto's bed while watching a movie.

" No idea. I'd say just leave him alone for a while. He'll be back." Yahto said while he held Blake in a hug as she sat in front of him. Weiss sighed and plopped down onto Rouge's bed.

" How do you two make things work ? You don't ever seem to have problems. I don't get it." Weiss said in frustration as Yahto and Blake both sighed.

" Who says things are always easy ? You just have to take everyday in stride." Yahto said as Blake looked over at Weiss.

" He's just dealing with his own issues. Everyone has them. Don't expect him to tell you everything after all he's been through, there are things I don't know about Yahto and things he doesn't know about me but that's fine. We tell each other when we're ready." Blake said to Weiss, earning an affection hug from behind by Yahto.

Weiss couldn't help but smile weakly at them at the relationship they had. " I guess your right, well I have homework to do so I'll see you both later. Thanks again."

" No problem Weiss." Blake said as Weiss stepped out and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and sighed before hearing a small moan come from Team GRAY's room as the volume of the TV went up slightly enough to drown out the sound of what was happening inside as the sound of a lock was made. Weiss stood there befuddled and blood rushing to her cheeks as she nervously walked away from the dorm and headed over to her teams dorm to find Ruby laying on her bed sadly.

" Hey Weiss. Have you seen Grey ? I wanted to call him but I don't know if I should. He seemed upset and I don't know what to do." Ruby said as Weiss as she sat down next to her.

" I think...he just needs some space." Weiss said, trying comfort herself and Ruby.

* * *

" Welcome to All That Shines." The greeter said as he opened the glass doors and let me inside the jewelry store. It was the same place I bought Weiss her necklace and since they did well on it the last time, I figured to come back and have them engrave the ring I made for Weiss.

" Ah , welcome back. I assume your here for another piece ? " The woman at the counter asked me as I walked over to her.

" Not exactly. I wanted to know if I could have this engraved." I said as I put one of the silver rings on the counter. The woman took it and looked it over.

" MY my, it's a wonderful piece. Here just sign this and write what you have engraved on it." She said as she handed me a clipboard and a pen. On the clipboard was simple transaction form. I signed all that was needed it back to the woman before taking a seat and waiting.

* * *

I walked back into the dorms and headed to my dorm to drop-off some of my things. I tried to open my door and realized it was locked. I used my scroll and unlocked it and walked in and closed the door behind. I looked around and saw cloths thrown across the far side of the dorm. I took a smell of the room and picked up two familiar scents. It take a genius to realize what happened.

" So you two had fun ? " I asked as I looked up at Yahto bunk, as him and Blake's head peeked from under their covers, I could see the embarrassment in their faces.

" Either of you seen Weiss ? I wanted to give her something." I said as I placed Nirvana on the workbench along with my retractable sword and Eclipse Rose.

" Um try team RWBY's dorm." Blake said nervously and at that pointed I broke out in laughter.

" I'm sorry but the irony is too much ! AHAHAH, the most emotionless people are the first couple that does this. AHAHAH. Just clean up afterwards, and you since most of the team are Faunus we can smell you." I said between my laughter causing Yahto and Blake to facepalm in embarrassment.

" Please don't tell the others."

" No problem, have fun you two." I said as I made my way to the door but stopped before looking back at them both.

" Use protection always." I added before leaving. I made sure to commit their reactions to memory as I closed the door behind and went over to Team RWBY's dorm and knocked.

" It's open."

I opened the door lightly and saw Weiss sitting at the desk going over some homework. I closed the door behind me and walked behind her.

" I wonder what Grey could have done ? Probably out making an apology gift for making a certain white-haired girl worry." I said sarcastically as Weiss turned around in surprise as opened my arms for a hug.

" Grey !" She said in surprise as I got my hug from her. " What gift are you talking about ? "

I reached into my pocket with one hand and covered her eyes with another hand. I took her hand in mine and placed the ring in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked shocked.

" Read it." I said as she held it up to her eyes.

" To my Snow Angel, no matter where we are, near or far, I'll be here when you need me." Weiss read from the ring as she stopped and eyed a sigil that I placed on the ring.

" What's this ? " She asked she looked at the ring. I smirked and put on a similar ring that I made along with hers. It didn't have an engraving but it did have the same sigil as hers. She put on her ring, and I poured a small amount of aura into mines. When I did Weiss looked at the ring on her finger and her eyes went up in shock.

" Wow, what was that ? "

" That's the link I made between the rings. I'll always be with you, even if I'm not here. You just need to concentrate and send a mental message to me. I got the idea when I realized that Dusk and I can do the same thing without a matter of distance, so take that idea, with a little dust and thinking and you get these."

" You never stop surprising me. That's actually really impressive, and the ring is beautiful." She said happily as she hugged me.

" Well I'm glad you liked it."

" Well it looks like the sun is going down." Weiss said, catching my attention as I looked and saw that the sun was starting to set.

" Looks like it, so what do you want to do ? " I asked Weiss who blushed nervously.

" Well...the others are gone and we're alone."

"...Oh I see where this is heading."

* * *

_Next Day _

" Well kids today is the day. Grey, Ruby, you both ready to meet your dead old dad ? " Dante asked me and Ruby as we waited with him as airships began to land.

" I'm nervous but I'm happy so I guess that counts for something." Ruby said nervously before turning to me. " You ok ? "

" Not really but might as well meet him." I said trying to reassure Ruby. Just then the airship's hatch opened and several groups of students walked out, not paying us any mind. When everyone else disembarked, another person stepped off.

He was wearing what looked like mechanical armor and had a dark-colored cloak wrapped around his neck the that trailed behind him, nearly touching the ground. He was wearing a mask like helmet that had the symbol of what looked like a horse, he had slicked black hair and it looked like his eyes were yellow.

He looked around until he saw Dante and walked over and stopped in front of us. The silence was unnerving until Dante walked forward the two shared an almost brotherly hug before Dante turned to me and Ruby.

" Strife, meet your kids again. Grey and Ruby, meet your father, Strife." Dante said as the man now know as Strife looked at me and Ruby.

" D-Dad ? " Ruby asked nervously before the man nodded and held his arms open.

" Hey Ruby, can dad have a hug ? " He asked nicely prompting Ruby to smile with relief and run into his arms.

" DAD ! " Ruby cried out happily as her and Strife hugged happily.

" You have your mothers eyes." Strife said, to Ruby and me. I made sure to keep my emotions in check so Weiss didn't know what was happening via the ring I gave her.

" What's behind the mask ? " Ruby asked him curiously.

" Helmet. And since you asked." He said as he took of his helmet and revealed his face. He had average features but his eyes stood out the most, yellow wolf eyes, which would explain why I have Faunus features and Ruby didn't, because I took after our father while she took after our mother.

" Well looks like you got my half of the family, trait wise, Grey." Strife said to me. I could tell that he was referring to my ears that I had showing.

" Looks like it." l said to him.

" I get that you probably didn't want to meet me but we need to talk."

I shook my head and held back the lightning was silently sparking around my arms.

" You...don't have the right to act like a father when you just show up. I'm done here." I said as I walked away without a second thought.

* * *

As Dante, Ruby and Strife watched Grey leave Dante slowly clapped.

" That's a new record Strife, about 2 minutes and he already hates you." Dante said, catching Ruby off-guard.

" Thank god Death isn't here to see this. He would never let me hear the end of this. Dante, does he have the sword ? "

" Yeah and I gotta say, pretty clever thing you and Fury planned." Dante said. Ruby was staring to feel confused beyond measure.

" Can someone tell me what's going on !? "

" Oh sorry Ruby. Well since I'm here, feel like showing me your team ? " Strife said, successfully changing the topic.

" Oh yeah come on ! There's Ruby, Weiss, Blake and the others come on ! " Ruby said happily while pulling her father along, leaving Dante alone by himself.

" Well I've done my part. Might as well order a pizza."


	3. Chapter 3

" So you're Grey's father ? Well It's a pleasure to meet you finally." Weiss said courteously as she bowed politely.

" You can drop the formalities young lady." Strife said to Weiss, trying to avoid any issues.

" So this is your boyfriend's and Ruby's dad ? " Blake said as she closed her book and looked at Strife from the dorm.

" Boyfriend's dad ? Oh right, my son has a girlfriend." Strife as he eyed Weiss from behind his helmet. Weiss doing her best to remain calm and confident but on the inside she was anything but.

" Well who my kids date are their business. I'm proud of you Ruby, getting moved ahead two years." Strife said proudly as he patted Ruby on the head.

" Grey does that too."

" Where is he any-"

" Dad ? While you and Professor Dante were talking, you mentioned something about a sword ? Did you mean Nirvana, the sword he carries around ? " Ruby asked curiously, as all of Team RWBY looked towards Strife, awaiting an answer.

" That's right. That sword is special, because of the runes etched on it."

" But I got him that sword for our anniversary."

" I know. See their aunt Fury and I came up with a little plan. A plan that I will not tell you about until Grey get's back. Where the hell is that boy anyway ?"

" Well team we have a new mission ! Operation Lost Pup is a go ! " Yang cheered excitedly as everyone looked at her.

" God dammit Yang."

* * *

" Trish did you bring Alastor ? " Dante asked Trish as she walked in but he didn't lift his eyes from the magazine he was reading.

" This could be a very horrible idea, you could end up-"

" He'll be fine, he's Strife's son. Besides, I've been meaning to get rid of that stupid sword and the kid could put it to better use. " Dante said not looking from his magazine until a sword flew threw the air, slicing the magazine in half and impaling Dante through the chest, sending him to the ground as lighting trailed the length of the sword.

Any other person would be dead and anyone who watched would be shocked in terror but Dante and Trish were far from normal. Trish simply laughed at Dante's misfortune as Dante groaned in frustration.

" I think that 'stupid sword' heard you." Trish said in between laughs as Dante forced himself up, with Alastor still impaled in his chest. He grabbed it by the grip and forced the blade out before planting it in the ground.

" I hate this thing."

* * *

" Rose, small coffee ? " The waitress called out. I raised my hand and she walked over and set down my drink carefully.

" Thanks." I said as I handed her 20 lien and a 20 lien tip, which she took gratefully before asking, " Is there anything else you'd like ? "

" No, thank you."

" Ok, well enjoy your stay." She said politely as she walked away. I took a sip from my coffee and watched as the evening sun lazily moved across the sky.

_" So this is what's really happening. My father's actually here and how I supposed to react ? Pissed more than likely, you can't just disappear for years and expect me to just accept this."_

I quickly realized that I was to arc small sparks of lightning that I quickly brought under control. I finished the rest of my coffee and left the coffee shop but not before getting a creampuff on the way out. Hey even a wolf likes sweets.

I walked out and mounted Nightfall and revved the engine, I checked and was glad to see that both my guns were there, along with my two swords and scythe.

" HELP ! "

I sighed and located the source of the scream. I saw a man with a ski mask running my way, holding a purse, obviously stolen. I got off my motorcycle and tripped the would be robber as he ran past me. He fell face first and threw the purse into the air as he fell. I caught the purse in my outstretched hand and planted my foot on the robbers neck, preventing him getting up.

" Seriously ? In broad daylight. You're an idiot." I said as the woman ran over to me and grabbed her purse before thanking me immensely. She spat in the muggers face before kicking him unconscious as the police arrived and hand-cuffed him.

I took that as a chance to leave the scene without a second thought. I mounted Nightfall and checked my scroll and decided that I had to face him sooner or later. I revved Nightfall's engine and reluctantly drove back to Beacon.

* * *

Strife walked through the halls of the dorms while attempting to find his AWAL son. Strife could just hear the remarks he would be getting from War, Fury and Death worst of all if they learned that his son openly rejected. Death worst of all would never let him live this down even if hell itself froze over.

While walking Strife continued to search for Grey, he couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness he recalled the day both Grey and Ruby were born respectively but that quickly faded as he recalled why he had to leave and what that had caused.

He shook his head rapidly trying to rid himself of his thoughts and focused on finding his son, wherever he was, until he got a message on his scroll. After giving it a quick read over, he closed it and drove his fist into the wall.

" Death you sarcastic bastard."

* * *

I looked around and saw that I was the only outside of Dante's classroom. I entered the class and the rest of Team RWBY, JNPR and my team and they were all waiting on me, it looked like.

" And I told he'd show up sooner or later." Yang said to Rouge who groaned in annoyance before handing he a small bag of coins, I assumed they made a bet of when I would show up. I thought about leaving before I was gently shoved into the class completely.

I looked back and saw it was my "dad" who shoved me in.

" All right I'll bite, what's going on ? " I asked as he walked me over to the center of class where a sword was planted firmly in the ground. The blade had a dragon designed guard that made it appear like the blade was exiting the dragons mouth.

" Oh this, consider it our gift to you. " I heard a feminine voice say. I turned out and saw a woman with purple hair and she was wearing a two pieced armor set. What stood out the most was that she had yellow eyes, like Strife'...wait that meant-

" Who are you exactly ? " I asked her. She stopped in front of me before grabbing my cheeks and looking me over but let go shortly after.

" Well aren't you a handsome one. I'm your auntie Fury. Well it's nice to finally meet you." She said as she patted my head.

" I have an aunt ? "

" Well you have me and your two other uncles. But that'll have to wait, first things first, Strife are you sure." She asked Strife, who nodded in response.

" What exactly is going ? " I asked them before they pointed at the sword in the middle.

" Can I see your sword ? " Fury asked me. I assumed she meant Nirvana, so I handed it to her and she looked it over before waving her hand across the length of the blade making the runes glow.

I was completely confused what was going until she stabbed me dead center in chest with Nirvana. My aura should have stopped the blow but it didn't.

I fell to my knees as I coughed up blood. I just got stabbed by my aunt, who considered this a gift.

" GREY ! "

Weiss and the others ran over to me and Ashley went to grabbed Nirvana but a repulsing glyph appeared sent prevented her from doing it. A bigger glyph appeared on where I was standing a Fury waved her arm across and everyone but her, Dante and Strife were sent flying into the walls.

_Well this is one way to killed. _

" GREY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

" I HAVE A SWORD IN MY CHEST ! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT !? " I quickly felt myself starting to lose feeling before a searing pain in my chest. It felt exactly like when my mom...undid a portion of the seal.

The searing pain stopped and the glyph underneath me disappear as everyone else ran over to me. Ashley pulled Nirvana from my chest and activated her flames but stopped as she looked at me.

I knew I felt the blade leave my body but I had stopped coughing up blood, and I quickly felt my chest. There was no wound or anything and I felt fine, shocked and confused but alive.

" Well that brings back memories." Dante said as moved the others away as he helped me up. I felt my chest, still shocked that I was even alive before turning back to my " aunt and dad" who looked rather proud.

" WHAT THE HELL ! " I shouted as I realized that my aura was starting to flare and that my lightning felt and looked more alive, and I realized that I felt more energized.

" D-did you-"

" Undo that seal that I made years ago ? Yes, yes I did. Well Strife, that's my family duty done for today. I'd stay but I have things to deal with."

" Alright, thanks sis oh and tell Death that I said-"

" I got it. Oh and Strife, be careful. "He'll" show up when he hears about this." Fury said as her and Strife hugged before she handed him what looked two bracelets, both made of gold.

" Grey, your aura..." Weiss said nervously as I realized that my lightning was beginning to start arcing out with me even realizing it. I quickly brought it back and stared at my arms as my jade aura wisped around.

" Well now that that's over, we have a new blade for you." Dante said as he pointed to the sword that was planted in the ground. I walked over to it as lightning trailed and sparked along the length of the blade.

" _I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me. "_

" Did that-" I didn't get to finish my thought as Alastor shot up and pinned me the ground. I felt a lightning run down the blade and...wait. The blade was conducting it's lightning on it's own, something I could use. I grabbed the handle of the blade and absorbed the lighting of the blade and pulled it free. I got to my feet as the blade tried electrocuting me and it managed to bring me to my knees.

" _Bow to me."_

I took the lightning and strengthened myself with it.

" **We bow to no one ! " **My dark-self said from my mind as I took control of Alastor as the lightning instead stopped trying to electrocute me and began trailing lightning along the blade. I pointed it to the roof and a pillar of lightning broke through the roof and out to the sky.

" Wow."

That was all I could say as Alastor stopped and I realized that I was in control again.

" Grey are you alright !? "

" Ya guys I'm fine." I said as Strife walked over to me and handed me the two golden bracelets. I planted Alastor on the ground and took the bracelets. I put them on and instantly felt a massive drain of my aura.

" What the-"

I nearly fell to my knees but my dad and Ruby quickly moved to support me.

" Relax son. They limit how much aura you can draw on at once. With them, your still more powerful most people, save for me, Dante, and your aunt and uncles." He explained to me as I became accustomed to the bracelets on me.

They sat me down in a seat as everyone finally moved back to me. Ashley activated her healing flames and placed them on my chest. I felt slightly more rejuvenated and I soon was able to call on my aura regularly.

" Ooohhh shiny." Nora said as she reached for my bracelets, but Ren stopped her. Weiss sat down next to me and put a hand on where my wound should be.

" We have to get your coat seamed now." She said in mild annoyance but with relief.

" So...dad. What else have you got planned ? " I asked nervously as he put a hand on the chin of his helmet and thought.

" You and Ruby are my kids, so I'm taking you both to get new weapons. I know someone."

" Coool." Ruby said wide-eyed as the idea.

" Wait, if Nirvana undid the rest of the seal that means Aunt Fury made it to begin with. But how did my sword undo it ? "

" Simple, your mother and Fury had that put on you when you were younger against my back but Fury told me after. So I had 'Nirvana' made and had Fury enchant it to undo that stupid seal in the first place."

" Did you really need to stab me ?! "

" Your my kid, so you'd have been fine. Like now." He said proudly. I grew annoyed but I resisted the urge to throw him out a window. Dante gave one quick clap gaining everyone else attention.

" Well that was entertaining but now the rest of you, it's sparring time."

Everyone groaned in annoyance as dad took me and Ruby and left the room.

* * *

After several hours of riding several different airships we came to a trail leading deep to a forest outside the kingdom of Vale.

" How much longer ? " Ruby whined until we came to a giant wooden gate with a trinity sign engraved into it.

" We're here." Dad said as he pushed the gate open and we followed him. Inside was a courtyard and there was a man without a shirt but was wearing armored leggings and had black hair.

Dad stopped in his tracks as the man turned around and I saw he was wearing an all white mask that only showed his red-orange eyes. The tension was obvious until dad spoke.

" Death. "

" Strife ? Why are you her-" He stopped as he moved his head slightly and looked and Ruby and I. Ruby behind me but peeked her head out slightly to see what was happening.

" You have 10 seconds to explain before I cut you down."


	4. Chapter 4

10 seconds felt like forever as me, Ruby and Strife stood face to face with Death.

" Well that's a fine hello to give to your brother. Try saying hello to your niece and nephew, you tool. " Strife said to Death, I could here the tone of annoyance and disdain between them. It was clear that their relationship was far different from what Ruby and I had, one of love while theirs was one of disdain and dislike.

" Mind your tongue Strife, I have no quarrel with ripping it out.", I could here the chill in his words and I positive that he meant them. I could feel my bones and blood chill as he eyed me. " Boy, come here."

Without realizing it I was it, I am in front of him. He put his hands on my head and moved it side to side, inspecting me over.

Cold. That would be the only words to describe what his touch felt like. Like the chill of literal death.

" Well I can see the resemblance. So your the one that that lizard was going on about. Well if your so pivotal then let's see how you fare. " Death said as he let me go and took a step back.

He grabbed a pair of twin weapons, shaped like curved knife that he placed together, ended up forming an extremely long scythe. It was basked with skulls that were etched onto the blade and was well taller than Death. I felt only right that instead of my sword, I use my scythe as well.

" Well that is interesting, another one who uses a scythe. Maybe we're related after all." He said coldly to me. Ruby squealed from by Strife upon seeing Death's weapon.

" Oooohhhh it's a scythe ! I have on too ! " She exclaimed happily as she activated and hugged Crescent Rose and hugged it gleefully. Death seemed mildly impressed upon seeing it. He took that chance and charged at me as our scythes connected.

Fighting Death, was an experience I never want to endure again. He was easily faster than me but I was able to keep up. He forced me on the defensive as I blocked his strikes. Each blow was followed with a complex flurry that I was barely to keep track off. He flurried his scythe again and our blades connected until his scythe broke into two and I fell forward, meeting his foot as he kicked me and sent me sailing back into the massive wooden gate from before.

" That...was about what I was expecting." He said sarcastically as Ruby ran over to me and helped me back to the earth.

" Congratulations Strife, you fathered...that."

" Say what you will, he's got fight left in him." Strife said and he was right. That match was over to quick and I was beaten to easily, but I still had my bracelets on. I threw down Eclipse Rose and took off the bracelet on my right. I felt the immediate surge of vigor as my aura revitalized me. I took Alastor in my right hand and Despair in my left.

" Don't underestimate me."

Death looked at me before a purple aura swirled violently around him before he changed completely.

He took on a large skeletal form while his face was completely hidden in shadows of a cowl, a large robe enveloped the rest of his body. Large skeletal wings sprouted from his back, and even his scythe changed. It became larger and skulls were engraved into the full flat of the blade.

" I don't play games with children."

Strife grabbed Ruby and moved her out of the way as he stood at the sidelines with his arms crossed as he watched us both.

" You got this son."

* * *

While Grey and Ruby were off with their dad, the rest of there teams were stuck back at Beacon, most of them anyway.

Weiss was on the roof of the dorms building with Dusk, who watched the other students down below with Weiss under his wings. Even though it was a known fact that Grey had tamed a Nevermore, other students still looked towards the dorms and moved fearfully when within the vicinity.

Weiss was sitting on the edge of the dorm when suddenly, the door opened behind her and Miria stepped through and sat down next to her.

" Hey Weiss. " Miria said kindly as she lazily patted scratched Dusk's feathers.

" Miria, what's your relationship with Ared like ? " Weiss asked suddenly, catching Miria off-guard.

" You know how it is, we're together like you and Grey, Blake and Yahto and though I'm not sure, I think Marcus and Rouge are together but don't quote me on that. " Miria ended playfully. For someone who would punch you if you so much as annoyed her, she still was a girl and gossiped like one ( **A/N : I'm not sexist)."**

" Well Rouge and Marcus do both drink together, yeah that makes sense but that's not why I asked."

" Really ? Well how come ? "

" It's just, Grey is hardly around. I mean I love when were together but he's often gone. Either training, on a mission, in the med bay or who knows where ! It's just...sorry I'm rambling."

" No go ahead, that's what friends are for right. I get it, Ared and Grey just up and vanished some nights without a word. But I think...it comes from a good place, that they care." Miria explained to Weiss.

Weiss was silently contemplating Miria's words and took them to heart as she gave her a relieved smile.

" Yeah I think your right."

* * *

Death was superior to me in any way possible. He was stronger than even without one of limiter bracelets on. I was fully aware of my limits and the only reason I was still able to fight was because of Alastor feeding me lightning to revitalize myself but even that had drawbacks. I never showed it but every time I used lightning to restore my aura, it put a massive strain on my body if I used it to much.

I ignored my own body complaints and continued to fight with Death. He was a literal Grimm Reaper and he fought like one as well as well.

His scythe connected with my blade and pressed against each other as we tried to overcome each others. Being near him sent every waking terror into my body but I focused myself on the fight.

Death used his skeletal wings and flew back slightly as I aimed Despair at him and charged Despair with my aura. The barrel crackled with electricity as I let out a charged shot that hit Death square in the chest, sending him back but he planted his scythe into the ground slowing his flight before he threw his scythe at me. It became buzz-saw as it flew threw the air at me.

I swiped it out the air, but Alastor was knocked from my head, and with it my stream of strength. I returned my attention back to Death but in his place was a statute of his former-self.

As soon as I realized it, two separate blade were at my throat at opposite positions, read to cleave my head off at a moments notice.

I looked and saw that Death was in both places, but they weren't exactly him. It was two deaths but each was made up of a different type of energy, green and purple. I couldn't understand how he had done that so quickly and I also realized that each had a scythe of their.

Anyone could realize that I lost, Death had more tools to use than I did...for now.

" H-How ? " I questioned before the green Death kicked the back of knees and the other planted Alastor in front of me, lightning trailing the length of the blade.

I watched as the two Deaths dissipated into a green and purple energy before they returned to the statue that broke open as Death, in the flesh appeared. I was about to grab Alastor and get up before everything went black.

* * *

Yahto sat at the edge of a secluded river as he meditated in silence as he collected his thoughts. His concentration broke when he heard a rustling noise behind him.

Rouge hung upside from a tree as Yahto and her looked at each other silently.

" Hey Yahto ! So what are you up ? "

Even having shared a dorm with her, Rouge's personality was a stark contrast to the quiet and reserved Yahto but sometimes that was a good thing.

" He was meditating." Blake said from a nearby tree as she looked down at Rouge who hadn't noticed her. Blake closed her book and somersaulted through the air as she landed next to Yahto, who put his arm around her as she sat down next to him.

" Aww look at the happy couple. So how are things ? "

" Quiet...It's not the same without Ruby and Grey here." Blake said as she sighed and leaned into Yahto's shoulder. Rouge let out a sigh as well as she dropped down to the ground floor of Forever Falls and sat at the edge of the river along Blake and Yahto.

" Yeah it's not but they'll be back soon hopefully. Hey Yahto, how have your classes with Dante been going ? "

" They've been difficult but rewarding."

As if on schedule a loud hissing noise came from the forest, instinctively Blake, Yahto and Rouge all drew their weapons and turned their attention to the source of the noise.

A King Taijutua emerged from the forest and eyed all three of them as possible lunch. An idea came to Yahto's mind at that moment.

" Let me show you how rewarding they've been."

* * *

I woke up with a pounding sensation in my head and realized that whatever I was lying was to stiff to be a proper bed. I came to my sense and realized that my 'bed' was actually made of stone and that I was in my room. I weakly got to my feet and checked myself over, only feeling Alastor on my back.

I exited my room and stepped out into a massive forge area, except only one anvil was there and someone was working at it. I slowly walked over to the massive man working at it and he looked at me once before continuing hammering away at whatever he was working on.

" Oy, looks like your awake. So yur' Strife's other kid." He had a distinct accent but I couldn't decide where but I returned his greeting and answered him.

" Uh yeah, right my dad."

" Looks like Death did ya a number huh boy." He was referring to my defeat, twice at the hands of my uncle.

" Yeah, yeah he did. How do you know them ? "

" Yur' family ? Oy, they come by here of'en fer things. Look out their and see fer yourself. Haven't seen Death like that before."

I took his advice and walked over to the massive wooden door and pushed it open to see Death and Ruby. Death was executing a series of scythe techniques that Ruby was following flawlessly. I silently smiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder and came face to face with my dad. I silently closed the door as best as I could before I turned to face Strife.

" She may not have inherited much of our families abilities but she has your mothers will and courage...though a few upgrades on her weapon and getting tutored by Death couldn't hurt." Strife said to me calmly as we walked back over to the man who had finished what he was hammering and submerged it in a bucket of water, steam being the response.

" You done yet Ulthane ? " Strife asked the man who grunted in response as he tossed a weapon over his back without looking, as Strife caught it.

" Like I said, my kids, new weapons as a gift. So Ulthane here melted down your old pistols-"

" HE DID WHAT !? " I shouted in shock and anger as I contemplated going insane and taking off my bracelets.

" Oy I scrapped them, pretty impressive fer a boy yer age." Ulthane was really making me want to snap.

" And I had him repair...this. "

He handed me a remarkable pistol. It was a handcannon-esque revolver, its make completely in metal, while sporting five unraveling barrels that comes to form a cross motif, and a wicked, menacing, and devilish aesthetic using sharp and sleeked adornments, all in metallic grey and dark black. Engraved into the barrel was the name of the weapon, something that fit it's idea perfectly.

" Death Penalty..."I could only say the name of the weapon, it held a sense of power but also a feeling of darkness within it but that made it all the more wanting to use. I quickly shook my head and regained my sense as I regained control of my sense and dropped the gun.

" Oh might have forgot that. It's similar to a Grand Abomination, a weapon that-"

" A WEAPON THAT I FORBID ! " I heard a familiar, menacing and frightening in all his tone, Death's voice. I turned slowly as the sound of a door being destroyed. I took a calming breathe and slowly turned to face Death himself, his scythe in it's full length as he stalked towards us.

Strife drew one of his pistols, a four barreled pistol like revolver.

" HOW !? I SEALED TH-"

" I said like, not that it was." Strife said calmly, causing Death to lower his scythe slowly as Strife spoke.

" Oy, quick on the trigger aren't we now." Ulthane said as he rubbed his chin and sighed, looking at the remains of his splintered door.

" Excuse me ? " Death said as Ruby poked her from around the corner, watching the whole situation unfold.

" I said, and if you let me finish, it was like the Grand Abominations, in the fact that it has the potential to rival them. Black Mercy had the potential to kill anything, and let's not forget about your little scythe there, Harvester."

" Um Uncle Death what's a Grand Abomination ? " Ruby asked curiously from behind the wall of the remains of Ulthane's destroyed door. Strife also lowered his pistol as well as picking up Death Penalty and placing it in my hands.

" The Grand Abominations were weapons that were made on my suggestion. They were made from the Ravaiim, a different 're capable of massive destruction so I sealed them away. Though the weaker ones like Mortis, I kept for use."

" Were they really that powerful ? " Ruby asked curiously, I could tell that she was interested in them already.

" Very, thought it's better that most of them are locked away." Death said to Ruby who lowered her head and nodded.

" Alright, well can you teach me more scythe techniques ? "

Death rolled his eye before nodding at Ruby, who beamed happily as they went back to the courtyard but not before two coffins emerged from the ground and shot open.

In each one, a decayed body stepped out and snarled at me before they began to repairing the door Death destroyed. I aimed Death Penalty at one as it came close and sniffed me before returning to it's work.

" What are those ? " I asked Strife who put lowered Death Penalty and looked at me.

" Ghouls, more exactly Death's ghouls. He learned the art of Necromancy. Lets leave it at they do whatever he wants."

I took his advice and ignored the ghouls as they quickly and surprisingly recreated the quickly.

" So this is my new weapon ? "

" Yeah it is, feed it enough and it'll put down anything in one shot." Strife explained to me as I looked over Death Penalty, despite looking like a weapon for a demon it did look excellent and I couldn't wait to use it.

" So what did Ruby get ? "

" Oy, that scythe of her got a few upgrades and what else Strife ? "

" I had Fury make her a necklace that should bring out her dormant powers."

" Dormant ? "

" Yes, I did say she didn't inherit much but I didn't say none. It should let her tap into her dormant powers but she's still inexperienced like you." Strife explained to me as I looked at my bracelets again.

" So if I learned to control my aura better then I won't need these ? "

" Correct but don't count on it. It takes skill and time, time being something we don't have enough of." That caught my attention quickly.

" Why not enough time ?" I asked. Strife said before leading away and sat down on a stone slab for a make-shift couch.

" There's more to the Grimm than people assume. I already know about how you and Ruby came face to face with a champion of Grimm already. You'd have to find out sooner or later."

" Find out what ? Death that some 'lizard' was going on about me. What's going on ? "

Strife sighed as he took of his helmet and started at me.

" Long ago, when humans and Grimm waged war before the kingdoms, Grimm were superior until the discovery of Dust to fight back."

" I already know this." I said impatiently earning only a shake of Strife's head.

" There's much you don't know. Some people, believed that to fight monsters, you had to become monsters. It worked for a time before they succumbed the darkness within and became champions of Grimm. Humanity was able to push the Grimm back and form the Kingdoms while keeping the Grimm at bay though they remain a constant threat. But those who didn't succumb managed to retain both auras of darkness and light, they were our ancestors. Wasn't your lightening originally two colors, gray and green."

My eyes went wide as I remembered how my lightning and aura always were two different shades instead of one.

" This is why the Grimm want you to join them, your young and already are in touch with the powers darkness can bring. That's why I was never around, me, your uncles and aunt slew whatever Chosen, ancient Grimm, we could find so they couldn't corrupt you."

" S-So that's why-"

" Let me finish. I had to leave you, your sister and your mother to keep you all safe. At least that's what I thought."

" Thought ? "

" You know how your mother was killed by the Grimm. It was a Champion of Grimm from what I gathered. Your mother was as skilled huntress, did you really believe a Beowulf pack would be a threat to her. I spent these last few years trying to find where he went but to no luck, what's worse is that he found you first."

" Wait ? Why didn't he try to corrupt Ruby earlier on then ? "

" Simple. Like I said, her powers were dormant so I believe he thought she wouldn't be worth it so he left her behind but not before...your mother." He explained to me as I slumped against a wall in silence.

" So-the champion that tried to corrupt me was the one that killed mom."

" Yeah, yeah it was. I tried to find him but I couldn't, none of us could."

I was trying to process everything that I heard. I didn't even know where to begin, but only that I needed to make sure that it never happened again. I took a strained breath before taking Death Penalty and holstering it on my side.

" If I'm unexperienced, then I'll change that."

" That's my boy."


	5. Chapter 5

" What do you mean your leaving ? " Ruby asked me in a shocked but saddened tone.

" We're going away for a while. There's something I need to take care of." I said to Ruby, dong my best to reassure her. Strife put a hand on Ruby's shoulder before taking off his helmet and looking her in the eyes.

" Grey needs to go-"

" NO ! " Ruby yelled out suddenly, shocking both me and Strife.

" Ruby..."

" Why do you always go ! I just want my brother to stay and be around...why." She said as she started tearing up. I remembered that despite being a huntress, she was still a child in comparison what I had to go through. I couldn't help but want to keep her sheltered from everything but that wasn't an option.

" I know...this isn't what you wanted to hear. I don't want to go-"

" Then stay ! "

" I can't Ruby...please understand. I don't want to leave you or the others but I NEED to go."

Ruby looked at me with mournful eyes as she huddled up in her cloak. Strife sighed and put his helmet back on while Ulthane whistled away to his own tone. Death just ignored everything and began arguing with a crow that appeared on his shoulder.

" Sorry Ruby." Strife spoke, before tapping Ruby on her forehead making her pass out quickly as she fell into Strife's arms. I recognized that that was a sleep enchantment that I saw in a book once but I couldn't pull it off.

" So that's it then huh Strife." Death said suddenly as his crow flew away into the sky and out of sight.

" Find War, we'll all need to train Grey. We'll be leaving soon."

" Looks like someone is finally thinking through."

" Bite me."

* * *

I carried Ruby on my back, still unconscious from Strife's sleep enchantment. I headed straight to the dorm while Strife waited outside of the building.

I carried Ruby to her team's dorm and rasped on the door lightly. As all ways, Blake answered the door and let me in.

" Oh Hello Grey. Why is Ruby asleep ? "

" Dad put her to sleep for the ride back." I said as I lied her down on Weiss' bunk and made sure she was comfortable.

" What's wrong, I can tell something is bothering you."

" I..I have to leave Beacon for a while." I said to Blake who looked at me in surprise before a motioning me to continue.

" It's...really complicated. It's a long story so to sum it up...I need to leave for a while. How long I don't know."

" Does Weiss know ? "

" No not yet. You and Ruby are the first ones I told. Can you tell the others for me while I go to Weiss ? "

" Yeah..of course." Blake said to after a short thought. I got up and placed a small diamond necklace next to Ruby.

" It's from our aunt, it's made to help her reach what she's really capable of. And thank you Blake, it's just...I need to do this."

" I understand, it's something you have to do. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

I stopped as my hand touched the door's handle and let my mind run.

" Don't...say goodbye. I'm coming back one way or another."

" Don't tell me, tell Weiss."

* * *

I walked out the dorms and saw Strife as he leaned against the wall cross armed.

" Ready to leave ? "

" No..not yet. How much time can I have ? "

" At most, maybe til sunset. I'll assume your saying goodbye to that girlfriend of yours ? "

" Yeah, yeah I am..."

" Here's a piece of fatherly advice...Sometimes, it's better to leave than to stay."

I could only look at him, he was serious and I quickly shook off his comment as I left and sent Weiss a message on my scroll.

_Now or Never._

* * *

I sat at a table of the same coffee shop that Weiss and I always went to together. I slowly drank my coffee just as Weiss sat down across from me. She took a small sip of her tea and looked at me happily.

" Glad that your back."

" Weiss...I have to leave Beacon." I decided to say this first and use what time I had left just for us.

" What do you mean ? "

" I have to leave Beacon for...some time."

Weiss looked at me silently but I could see small tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

" Is this the part where you want to-"

" No !" I said quickly as I took her hand in mine, " Weiss, you mean the world to me. The day we met, it was...I can't even explain it. I was confused, happy, shocked and everything in between."

" Grey..."

" I...don't want to leave you and the others behind but I need to go."

" So..is this goodbye ? " Weiss asked as she took a napkin and wiped her eyes lightly. Her tears weren't making this any easier.

" No it's not a goodbye."

* * *

Weiss and I spent what remaining few hours we had together walking all throughout Vale, mainly through the peace and serenity of the park as we stopped near a familiar little pond and sat down on the edge.

" Why ? "

" Just trust me, it's better if I go for a while. I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt because of me."

" But is this the right way to do things ? "

I looked at the pond as the sun began to set in Vale. Time went by to fast but I knew it was going to happen soon. I heard the sounds of fire forming behind me as I turned around to see Aunt Fury leaning against a tree.

" Already..." I said lowly to myself as Weiss' gripped tightened slightly. I put my hand on top of hers as Aunt Fury sat behind me and put both hands on me and Weiss' shoulder.

" It's time to go." She said as I blinked and quickly realized that we were back in front of the airships of Beacon, but instead of just us, everyone was there to see me off.

Ruby hugged me tightly as Strife put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby and Weiss both let go as everyone, including Team AYMM stood in front of me. It took all of my willpower to avoid crying as we all shared our goodbyes.

Lastly was Weiss. We stood in front of each other and shared a very tight hug for what felt like forever. When we let go, Aunt Fury put a hand on my shoulder as we waved her hand and red and black glyph appeared where me, her and Strife were standing.

" We'll be back soon."

I couldn't say goodbye as Fury and I began to ignite slowly sink into the glyph. I gave everyone one last farewell before departing.

* * *

Aunt Fury and I re-appeared in the middle of the deserts, during the black of midnight. My night-vision allowed me to see that Death was looking at me with his arms crossed.

Strife appeared behind me and put a hand on my shoulder before standing next to Death on the sidelines as Aunt Fury did the same.

I looked around and saw a man, wearing massive bulky armor and a red hood. Two locks of white hair, draped from his hood as a massive sword clung to his back.

" Uncle...War ? " I asked as he drew his massive sword and planted it firmly in the ground.

" Ready yourself, there's no time for a reunion."

He gripped his sword and flames enveloped him as he turned into a giant fiery demon with flaming wings, and even his blade changed to that of a massive flaming sword.

_Is this really my family_

" You heard him." Death said to me as that same crow landed on his shoulder. I focused on War who charged at me and smashed his sword at me. I blocked with Alastor and called on my aura to help me hold him back.

He kicked me into the air and smashed with is full force into the sand.

" Get up, your just learning what your capable of."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the abrupt stop guys but this where we can go 1 of 2 ways.**

**There's a poll I have going on, whether you want to see until Grey comes back.**

**1\. Grey's training.**

**2\. The others at Beacon.**

**3\. A mixture of both.**

**Vote, it's your decision.**


	6. Chapter 6

1 week

A week since Grey had left with his father to train. Since then, Weiss wasn't feeling like herself, being noticeably more saddened. She stared at the window of her team's dorm, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain against window. This would be around the time lightning would begin to strike and Grey hug her from behind and volunteer to go do something else.

Only this time, there wasn't a happy streak of lightning.

* * *

Weiss wasn't the only one beginning to the finally feel the effect of Grey being gone. Ruby sighed and sunk into her seat as she tried to get her work done. Despite having spent only so much time with her brother, he tried to make up for it ever since she learned they were family.

The thoughts of the happy memories that they shared clung onto her mind. Ruby held the necklace that she received tightly and closed her eyes. Even through all this, she clung onto the promise that he made, that he would be there when she needed him but he wasn't here right, when Weiss and her needed him.

" You promised.."

* * *

Blake and Yahto sat outside together, the rain completely avoiding them courtesy of Yahto redirecting it from them.

" How's your team been holding up ? "

" Yang is fine, Weiss and Ruby are taking him leaving difficultly. I'm sure she can be considered legally depressed. Ruby too. How about you, he was your leader."

Yahto only sighed before thinking of an answer.

" It's been...tough. It's not the same without everyone together."

" Yeah...yeah I know."

" He said he'd come back so the least we can do is believe him and go along with our lives."

" Yeah, come on let's go."

They got up, hand in hand as the rain crashed onto the bench were sitting on as they left.

* * *

" Now, class, graduation for your first year is soon at hand and as such, you'll be able to return home." Professor Port announced to the students, " So I recommend planning what you'll do for vacation, why I remember in my youth when me and groups of friends, we were young lads and planned to trav-"

He was cut off by the sound of the bell signaling it was the end of the day. Everyone began to the leave the classroom, Weiss moving slightly faster than the others.

She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a familiar red-headed girl.

" Weiss are you all-right ? You seem troubled."

"I-I'm fine Pyrrha. Just very...I have to study, that's all." Weiss as she walked away quickly from Pyrrha who wanted to say more but decided against it.

" Poor Weiss." Pyrrha said mournfully as Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

" Just..give her some time."

* * *

Ruby walked to a familiar gun-shop that Grey had taken her too to buy ammunition for Crescent Rose. For the price, the quality of the ammo was second almost none.

Ruby browsed the selection of the store, mainly the magazines just something to do to pass the time she had left. She had left without a word to anyone except Yang who was worried about her behavior.

Ruby idly browsed the store with her hood up, until-

" GET ON THE GROUND NOW ! " Ruby peeked from behind the rack and saw 5 armed men, wearing ski-mask and brandishing automatic. She instinctively reached for Crescent Rose but realized that she had left her sweetheart behind.

One of the armed robbers saw her red hood and aimed down at her. Ruby put her hand hands up and slowly assessed the situation. She was out-numbered and weaponless but not entirely outclassed.

Suddenly the man's accomplices began to fall to the ground unconscious, one by one until only two remained. Ruby ducked behind a shelf and watched as the last two stood back to back, terrified of what was happening.

" WHAT'S HAPPENING !? "

One man made a break for the exit only to look as if he had been struck mid-run as he hit the floor unconscious. The last one waved his weapon around before taking the shop owner hostage, or at least trying to.

He reached for the shop-owner only to have his arm bent and broken in an inverted " v" before flipped through the air.

A person manifested in the middle of the unconscious robbers, wearing a cloak made for an assassin ( AC Cloak) in gold and black, black cargo pants, golden kneepads and black combat shoes.

Ruby looked at him in shock, mainly his golden eyes and black hair.

" Sorry didn't mean to startle you." He said politely. Ruby regained her senses and waved it off.

" Oh it's fine. So, how'd you do that ? "

" What this ? " He asked as he turned into a mist before disappearing and reappearing.

" Yeah that."

" Oh it's my semblance. I can turn invisible." He stated, the hint of pride audible in his tone.

" Semblance ? Are you a huntsman ? " Ruby asked curiously, he certainly had the clothing of one, slightly armored.

" Yeah I go to Beacon."

Ruby looked at him in surprise before getting a call on her scroll. She answered it and after a short conversation with Yang she hung up.

" Well I do too. I actually have to head back now, wanna tag along ? "

" Why not. I'm Mickey, Mikey Brooke. "

" Ruby, Ruby Rose."

* * *

" That explains the last name. Your Grey Rose' sister." Mikey re-iterated after listening to Ruby give him a brief summary about her.

" Pretty much, he's gone though."

" How come ? "

" He left to train with our dad, I didn't get told everything." Ruby stated, slightly saddened as she started to remember again.

" Well I'm sure he has his reasons. I'm sure of it from what you hear around school. Speaking of school, we're here." Mikey said as they looked up at the giant spires of Beacon. " This sight never gets old."

" Yeah, your right about that.

* * *

Weiss finished the last of her homework before taking her seat back near the window and simply stared into the distance until she heard a distinctive cawing sound, then an idea came to her.

After a short walk up to the roof, Weiss sat at edge and rubbed the mask of a familiar Nevermore. Dusk made a low cooing sound and covered Weiss with his wing.

" You're a sweet bird. You're one of the two links that I have to Grey. I'd ask you to relay a message to him but even if he responded, I wouldn't be able to understand you. I tried the ring but it's like it went silent."

Dusk stared at Weiss with one silver eye and she continued. " I-I really miss him, it's only been a week but...it was just so sudden. Now here I am, pouring my heart out to his pet."

Dusk pecked Weiss' shoulder and cawed at her, slightly annoyed. Weiss was confused until she remembered what Grey had said.

" That's right, you're not a pet. Sorry Dusk." Weiss as Dusk cawed slightly and lowered his head and closed it's eyes.

Little did Weiss know what was going on elsewhere.

* * *

I opened my eyes after watching through Dusk' memories. Death's crow was named Dusk as well and he was the one who told me that I was able to do this.

" Well ? " Death asked impatiently as his Dusk landed on his shoulder, his scythe Harvester was in it's full form and his ghouls waited nearby gnarling into the ash.

" It worked. Thanks D-"

" Enough distractions. Now as I said, you need to be able to access your...amateur abilities."

" Be nice, he's your family after all." Aunt Fury said, sitting on a makeshift chair the ghouls had constructed on Death's orders.

As it turned out, we were in a heavy ash-covered land, a place where Death had made his home for reason I would never. Here for the past week I trained non-stop with all four of them, learning to master any skills I would need, suffice to say Death was my least favorite teacher.

With him I learned how to manipulate my aura to a point where I could at least sub-consciously my aura without my restrictions but I opted to keep one on just in case.

With Fury, she taught me agility and new ways to use my semblance and dark aura, something Death also did but Fury seemed more inclined to it.

War taught me better swordmanship, and each lesson involved me being beat oblivion several times over before I could match him remotely.

Strife, my father helped me perfect my marksmanship to a point I didn't believe possible.

However, they all were attempting to help me unlock a new state, or my own form. Apparently my dark angel form wasn't even close to what it should be, which stung my pride but I used it to better myself. I couldn't help but wonder what I would change into like Death who appeared as the Grim Reaper, not surprising. War became that giant fiery demon that had pummeled me to oblivion the first time. Strife had something he called his " Reckoning Form", which I didn't know what it was. Fury had her, " Punishment Form.", what she refused to tell me on the grounds I didn't need to know.

" Family or not, you're not at a level where you pose a threat to any threat."

" That's painful."

" You know what, I'm getting tired of waiting, I'd think it be easier to just beat it out of you." Death raised his scythe, which changed to a massive maul. My eyes went wide, as I realized that he was willing to do it. Fury just rolled her eyes and stepped to the side along War and Strife.

" You aren't gonna stop him-"

I got my answer as Death's maul came down incredibly faster than it was supposed to and he began smashing me into the ground, ash, bone and all.

* * *

" Figures that would happen." War said as they watched Death brutally maim Grey. Death used his Soul-Splitter and both began smashing Grey in a steady unison into oblivion.

" That's brutal." Fury said, slightly disturbed by her brothers action but seeing some justification in it. Grey NEEDED to unlock what he was fully capable of.

Though he was keeping up with everything else, gaining his true form was a fork in the road that hampered progress across the road.

" It's Death, what did you expect. Remember my arm." War stated to Fury, slight malice in his words.

" Oh I'm sorry didn't you try to stab." Fury retorted. War growled lowly and uttered something under his breath before turning to Strife.

" Your quiet brother. Don't have anything to say about watching your son be beaten to the ground ? "

" He'll be fine..." Strife said emotionless to War, " He has to be." He said only so he could hear.

* * *

_ THATS ENOUGH !  
_

As Death pounded me into the ash, my dark aura and jade aura began to flare violently around and me and sent both aspiration flying back. My aura raged violently, as they merged. Becoming pitch-black with a green outline.

They materialized a pair of demonic wings but I focused on my immediate threat. Death had changed into his Reaper Form, brandishing his scythe fully.

" FINALLY ! "

* * *

" Well that's incredibly...shocking." War stated, surprised in the recent turn of events. Grey had manifested a pair of wings but what was strange was that one was white, the other black but not overly concerning.

" Well at least he did it. Now the real work starts." Fury said proudly, seeing her nephew go toe to toe with Death in his Reaper Form but Grey was burning aura incredibly fasted, but he had managed a partial change at least.

" That's my son. Next is Ruby but first Grey needs to master this."

" Of course. It looks familiar to your form Fury. You-"

Strife stopped as he watched Grey catch the blade of Harvester and use it momentum to throw it and Death into the sky.

" Is he keeping up with Death ? " War asked astonishment until Harvester came back rocketing down like a missile in its maul form, directly nailing Grey, who had forced out of his transformation.

" Never mind."

Death crashed back to ground in his regular form and took Harvester from off Grey, who he had completely knocked unconscious.

Despite being partial, Grey was able to transform and keep up with Death for a while before being crushed. Death looked down at his nephew and though no one could see it, from behind his mask he gave him a moderately kind smile.

Death's ghouls moved to him and carried Grey into the shelter they had mindlessly constructed.

" Impressive. At least we're making progress." Death said as Dusk landed on his shoulder, relived that the battle had concluded.

" At the cost of you possibly killing my son."

" He lived."

" I hate you."

" Don't care."

* * *

" Professor Ozpin, do you believe Grey Rose is coming back ? " Professor Goodwitch questioned Ozpin who stared out to the expanse of Beacon, his cane and coffee in hand.

" I'd assume so, but...I can't guarantee anything. His choices and their mistake are his own to make."

" Well when he does he has a substantial amount of homework due."

" I'd say we can wave that off for him now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Majority Rules, that is all and continue reading.**

* * *

Homework, study, eat and sleep. That had become Weiss' routine for the past two weeks since Grey had left. Normally afterwards she would go with Grey and they would spend their days together with just the two of them. But that wasn't a possibility anymore.

Ruby had perked up considerably since meeting a new friend but she hadn't told the others about what had happened last week. She had dedicated her time, along with her friends, to help cheer up Weiss.

Weiss, despite never openly saying it, was suffering from a unique form a depression, separation anxiety. She focused all of her time to her school work and when she was done, she seemed to just exit reality, rarely speaking to anyone and saying as little as possible, if saying anything at all.

That lead to everyone, Teams RWBY, JNPR, the rest of Team GRAY and AYMM to try come up with ideas to bring Weiss back. They all gathered in the library and thought of ways to cheer her up.

" Well what can we do ? This isn't healthy behavior. It's like she's not even herself anymore." Blake stated to the others.

" I'm not sure there's anything we can do. She's closed herself off from everything." Ren stated plainly, despite what he said, he did care about Weiss' well being, Grey was after an old friend of his.

" Don't say things like that. She's sad about Grey being gone. They did just about everything together." Miria said to Ren who shrugged and sighed.

" Come on think, what would Grey do ? "

" Probably make her something thoughtful." Miria said, glaring at Ared who gaped at her.

" I said I was sorry, I just forgot by a 2 days ! " Ared said defensively as he crossed his arms.

" You don't forget your girlfriends birthday." Ying said emotionless, Ared glaring at him, possibly plotting vengeance.

" Anyway, what can we do ? "

" We can't make her feel like a victim, that'll just make things worse. We have to be-"

" No ideas from you Jaune." Yang stated bluntly, Jaune's face going up in shock.

" Why ?! "

" Last time you tried something romantic, we all were bed ridden." Yang stated, everyone shuddering at the day Jaune had gathered a bunch of flowers and spelt Pyrrha's name in it. Little did he know, they were extremely potent in scent and everyone who came in contact with them became incredibly sick.

Pyrrha linked arms with Jaune leaned on his shoulder.

" It was a nice thought. But never again."

Jaune lowered his head in defeat and sighed dejectedly.

" Anything at all guys ? "

" What if we went to the beach, just all go and relax. We'd have fun and maybe, just maybe Weiss'll snap out of it." Rouge stated, being her normal self, scratching her cat ears, and eyeing everyone.

" That's...actually clever. Huh the good idea...came from Rouge." Blake said, trying to comprehend her own sentence.

" What's that supposed to mean ?!"

Everyone looked at each other, clearly all sharing a bad memory.

" What ?!"

" What haven't you done ? " Ashley asked bluntly.

" I've done nothing at all."

" Lies."

" What did I do ? "

_Weeks before Grey left._

Rouge stumbled through her teams dorm and landed flat on her stomach. Yahto looked over the edge of his top-bunk tiredly as he jumped down and woke Grey up.

" She's back."

Grey moaned in annoyance as he dragged himself out of bed and looked at the unconscious Rouge. He sighed in defeat as both him and Yahto picked Rouge up and put her in her bed. Suddenly Rouge began to slowly move her hands in her sleep and mumble.

Grey and Yahto's eyes went wide as they rolled to safety avoiding Rouge's shadow as they whipped around the room violently. If Rouge was left asleep and began mumbling it meant she was using her semblance in her dreams as well as real life, something that had terrible results.

Grey and Yahto crouched low to the ground and yelled for her to wake up. Rouge mumbled something audible before she motioned directly at Yahto. Grey saw this coming and pulled him and Yahto to the ground, avoiding the shadows until a green flame flickered above.

Ashley tiredly jumped to the ground and used her flames as Rouge's shadows vanished in the light. Ashley puts her flames on Rouge's forehead, causing Rouge to fall asleep completely.

Ashley flicked the lights on and looked at the damage Rouge had caused this time. It was surprisingly minimal, only the wall had been cracked and the computer screen had been pierced through.

" This is getting really old."

* * *

_In the present_

" There were others, but that was-"

" Ok ok ok I get it." Rouge said quickly, completely annoyed and partly embarrassed.

" You were drunk on a school night ? " Ren asked Rouge who gave him a deep frown.

" It was after a test and I wanted to unwind. Don't judge me."

" I with you on that one." Marcus said proudly, earning looks from everyone.

" Anyway, the beach it is."

* * *

_Saturday_

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the sound of cheerfulness made the beach an enjoyable experience for everyone. Everyone had managed to convince Weiss, through some miracle, to come and have a day of fun in the sun.

" Ahh nothing like a day of sand to get the day going huh Weiss." Yang said cheerfully from her seat next to the smiling Ice Queen.

" Yeah it's really...nice." Weiss said, giving Yang a friendly smile. Though it wasn't a lie that she was enjoying the beach, still inside she couldn't help but think about what Grey was doing or even where he was.

" He'll come back , he promised." Yang reassured Weiss, having guessed accurately what was wrong.

" I know, it's just...difficult. Grey and I did everything together. Him leaving with only a few hours notice is...overwhelming."

" Hey it's alright, he said he back so don't worry. After all, he did promise so I'm sure he'll be back." Yang said reassuringly, offering Weiss a warm and kind smile.

" Yeah, I guess your right." Weiss spoke with a sigh, " It's a lovely day, may as well enjoy it."

Yang let go a small chuckle, earing Weiss` curiosity. " What's so funny ? "

" Just funny thinking that the Ice Queen has a heart."

" HEY !"

* * *

" Those were my ribs, definitely my ribs." I winced in pain as War moved his flaming foot from my stomach and exited his Chaos Form. Death's ghouls picked me and maneuvered me to a shelter they had created as they placed me down and left.

" You're improving." Death said to me.

" Did-did you just compliment me ?! "

" Don't push it. You're able to support your form better, though it's what we expect of you."

" What a loving uncle."

" Aren't I the best." Death said sarcastically as his Dusk landed on my chest, it's eyes looking at mine before cawing at me and flying on to Death's shoulder.

" Apparently Fury wants to speak with you."

" I don't think I can move without breaking what few ribs are still in place."

Death simply shook his head before leaving and within a few seconds Fury entered and sat down at my side.

" I gotta say, your improving quickly."

" Thanks Aunt Fury, how much longer ? I'm-'

" Missing your friends and sister ? "

" Well of course, Weiss and Ruby, they mean everything to mean."

Fury just smirked and shook her head at me. " Kids."

" I guess so."

" Well War did a number on you this time, though it wasn't as bad as the others."

" You mean the time when he swatted me like a bug."

Fury chuckled lightly, confirming my guess. " Well how about this.'

Fury waved her arm and I watched as the air in front of us rippled, creating an open black portal that soon filled with images of the others at Beacon. Well more exactly, they were all at the beach.

" What day is it ? " I asked Fury who thought for a few moments.

" Saturday, I can see how you would lose track of time. THERES NO SUNLIGHT ! "

The last half was most likely directed at Death as Dusk cawed loudly. I shook my head before looking back at the portal Aunt Fury had created. I thought for a moment before I remember what she called them, Serpent Holes.

" Well at least they're alright." I said, content knowing the others were doing alright without me there. Aunt Fury patted my head affectionately before turning to leave but stopped.

" Oh, I'm having an acquaintance of mine help train you." She informed me.

" Who ? "

She smirked at me before leaving. " You'll find out. Go and rest up."

* * *

Sand castle was an understatement, Nora had constructed a SAND FORTRESS. It was massive and apparently sturdy enough for her to being standing on top of it without collapsing.

" I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE ! ", Nora exclaimed proudly looking down at all of her friends who stared at her in shock.

" How-How did she..."

" Don't question it. She does worse." Ren explained, he shouldn't have been shocked but even Nora had surprised him beyond what she was capable of.

" Jeez, she's impressive but HOW ! " Ared asked, looking for an answer but finding none.

" It's better not to try to risk your sanity, it's Nora." Ren explained to Ared who looked back at him and Nora, " Trust me, it's better not to think about it."

" Kneel Peasants ! "

* * *

While the others took the beach, Sky Jumper sat at the edge of the dorm-buildings roof, Dusk keeping a close eye on her. She casually patted the Nevermore's beak. A normal little girl would be running, or flying in her case, from a creature like a Nevermore but it was a well-known fact that unless you were on Grey's bad side, you had nothing to worry about.

The door slowly opened behind the duo, revealing a familiar girl with bunny ears, earing a low and friendly caw from Dusk.

Velvet sat down next to Sky and earned a confused look from her.

" Who are you ? "

" I'm Velvet, you're Sky Jumper right ? "

" Uh-huh. Why ya ask ? "

" Well, I'm a friend of you're dad's friend. And I heard that someone didn't want their wings."

" THEY'RE BULLIES ! They keep picking on me but when I do something I get called a freak and and-" Sky started to sob uncontrollably before wrapping herself in her wings. Velvet wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back lightly, like a caring older sister.

" Hey it's ok. I know how you feel, people can be bullies but there some people that don't care, wings, horns, it doesn't matter. There are people...who don't like Faunus because we're different, but there are people who accept you for you."

" But how come I get in trouble ? "

" Well sometimes violence isn't the answer." Velvet looked around quickly, before whispering, " But sometimes it helps, just be careful about it."

" So it's okay to have my wings ? " Sky asked optimistically, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

" Of course, your wings, my ears, they're what make us special, what makes us...us."

Sky gave Velvet a loving hug which Velvet happily returned, though they weren't related, they acted just like sisters with only one meeting.

Yeah just like sisters.

* * *

Thanks to having my aura, both of them, in full force, my bones began to mend themselves back together about an hour after War had broke them.

Now I was with War, sparring blade against blade, him using Chaoseater and me using Alastor.

" How is that your never exhausted ? " I question him, avoiding a blow directed at my temple as I ducked and flurried Alastor, stabbing for his chest but having the blow bounce off his armor. He shrugged me off knocking me back with his armored gauntlet.

" Chaoseater feeds off the fuel of battle, the thrill of combat, chaos itself. It then feeds me that power, like how your blade, Alastor feeds you lightning. It's a constant stream of power. " He explained as he lunged forward at me, I rolled out way, avoiding being crushed by his blade.

" That's the thing, I can't constantly do that, my body can't withstand being drained and revitalized all at once."

I raised Alastor to block a smashing blow, the ground cracking beneath me as I realized that I had SUCCESSFULLY stopped a blow from War with difficulty. He smirked at me as I shoved him back, not much but more than I did last time, not at all.

" You're learning well. Now let's see how you fare NOW ! "

He changed into his Chaos Form, a giant flaming demon with a massive flaming sword to match. I'd seen it several times and every time, I'd been beaten back.

I gripped my blade tightly as I took a deep breath, feeling my aura change in nature and my body change as well. In an instant it was over and I had partially changed again.

My wings, still black, though were angel like wings. I realized that I had only used my regular aura and not both but it would have to do.

" We'll get there soon enough."

I spread my wings to their full length while War charged at me. I took to the sky, narrowly avoiding his blade. For his size, he was quick on the swing, something that I forgot at times.

I circled around him and slashed at him as I flew by. Slowly but surely I began to whittle down at his guard. Though it might as well be in vain, Chaoseater would just keep feeding him the longer this battle went on.

I slashed at him as I flew by but felt a sharp pull on my right-wing.

_SHIT !_

With monster strength and a flaming grip, War rocketed me into the ground, I felt the impact as I slid across the ash laid ground until I used my wings to slow myself. War wasn't someone I could beat head on at the level I was now, not with a blade any way.

I focused and remembered the lessons Death had taught me. Though I hated to admit it, necromancy was an interesting subject and I wasted no time putting those lessons to battle.

I outstretched my arm, focused and chanted syllables that even I didn't fully understand. A flock of crows appeared violent squawking as they attacked War, though they didn't do much damage, they were enough to give me a small opening.

I crouched low, wings extended fully and gathered aura while War slashed at the crows, missing thanks to their small size. When I saw my chance I used my wings and rocketed myself at War.

He turned to me at the last few seconds, and slashed at me downwards, the flames of his blade nearly striking me but I made my target.

I had gathered aura in my hand and struck with all the force I could muster, sending War crashing back, Chaoseater landing next to me. I had used a lot of aura to just pull that off so I decided to grip the handle of Chaoseater and I felt the wave of energy surge through me. I let it go and I felt as if I hadn't even done anything, the energy stored with Chaoseater was impressive and more than enough to sustain me.

" Well well, looks at though you can use the most basic of Necromancy and death magic."

I turned my head and saw Death approach me, Dusk perched on his shoulder. I walked over and extended his arm out, striking the lunging War and stopping him completely.

War dropped to one knee as one of Death's ghouls dragged Chaoseater with surprising strength to War who snatched it from its hand and cracked its neck.

" Don't be a sore loser, this shows he's capable of much." Death chastised War who grunted in response. My wings dissipated and felt a sense of accomplishment, technically I had won though the fight was finished, a hollow victory I probably wouldn't have again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as metal gauntlet punched me across the face sending me sprawling back.

Dizzy

Disoriented

That summed up how I was feeling.

" Don't ever lower guard while enemy still stands."

* * *

**A/N : So guys, option 3 won that's obvious. But guess who else is getting shown, I.E : Fury's friend.**

**Hint : From Bleach, and everyone's favorite Espade, 4.**

**It should be obvious.**


	8. Chapter 8

" He should be here soon." Aunt Fury told me as we waited alongside the others, the ashes of Death's 'home' were as strong as they usually were.

Then the area in front of us became distorted and it was followed by the sound of tearing, until a black void like pathway appeared. From there a person stepped through with a sword on his side.

He had short messy black hair, green eyes with black slit-shaped pupils, similar to cats. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and was wearing a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. He looked at me emotionlessly and his expression reminded me of Ren and Yahto's, no visible emotions on the surface.

" Long time no see Ulquiorra." Fury said nicely, he simply looked at her before looking at me.

" So you're the boy I'm helping train." He said emotionlessly to me. I didn't know what to say so I simply nodded in response, earning a bland nod from him. Fury and the others walked away.

" You'll be fine."

That was all Fury said before her and the others, left me alone with Ulquiorra. The next thing I heard what sounded like static before Ulquiorra appeared in front of me.

" Lesson 1, Sonido."

* * *

" Hey Ruby, how you feeling ? " Mikey asked Ruby, who had her down on the library tables. Ruby looked up and gave me a kind but forced smile.

" Yeah, I've just been feeling down, you know, my brother being gone and all."

" Well let's fix that.

" How ? "

" Hmm, you like sweets ? " Mikey asked Ruby, whose eyes went wide. " I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's go find a bakery."

* * *

True to his offer, Mikey and Ruby found a pleasant little bakery while walking through Vale.

They sat together, listening to the sounds of bakers at work and the smell of their master pieces.

A very pleasant dog Faunus waitress cam to their table and set down a plate of freshly baked cookies and cupcakes with a pleasant smile before leaving.

Ruby, being her, was the first to grab a cookie and devour it quickly. Mikey just smirked and laughed at Ruby as he grabbed a cookie for himself. Ruby stopped mid-chew and swallowed a cookie piece before she looked at Mikey.

" Hey Mikey ? "

" What's up."

" Would...Would, this be considered a date ? "

Mikey slowly stopped eating and his eyes went up in shock and thought.

" I guess so. I just wanted to cheer my friend up is all." Mikey said happily, " So is it working?"

Ruby gave a cute little chuckle before blushing slightly, " Yeah, yeah it is."

* * *

Weiss sat at her desk and finished the ending of report on the practical uses of Dust for Professor Goodwitch. This was an assignment Weiss knew front and back, seeing as she was an heiress whose family was renowned for Dust.

As she finished, she felt her diamond snowflake necklace and didn't realize it until Blake taped her on her shoulder, and pointed at the necklace.

" You all right ? "

" Truthfully, I've been better." Weiss said honestly, she really had seen better days. Blake gave her a sympathetic look before giving her a friendly and comforting hug.

" I know it's been a little over a month but-"

" Our first year is nearly over, we have one more month and the dance at the end of year. Then it's off to break. Be honest, do you think he'll be back before then ? "

Blake was silent while coming up with an answer. " I think so, he promised and I'd take his word for it. Just have a little faith."

* * *

Apparently, the things Ulquiorra was teaching weren't something a human was capable of which is why they required that I used my dark aura, that was until I did something he didn't expect.

Instead of using them separately, I managed to fully and completely merge my dark and light aura, effectively making mine a dual-type aura. With that, I was able to use techniques which would be beyond most humans.

Of all the things I was learning, the Cero and Sonido were my personal favorites and Ulquiorra didn't waste time putting them to the test.

We pointed at each other and charged our respective Ceros, both of ours being green . The explosion resulted in masses of ash and sand scattering apart from us, leaving only a rocky crater where we stood.

Ulquiorra looked at me before he vanished, I quickly realized what was happening and I turned around found myself face to face with his charging Cero.

" Aw crap."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha slowly paced themselves as they prepared for the dance.

" One and Two, One and Two, see you're getting it." Pyrrha said encouragingly to Jaune who smiled nervously as they practiced slow dancing together.

" It's not easy, but we're getting there. I feel bad for Weiss though, Grey may not be here for the dance. What should we do if that happens ? "

" She'll be fine, Grey always keeps his promises." Pyrrha said optimistically as Jaune slowly twirled her around but she ended up stepping on his foot with her heel.

" OW ! "

" Sorry ! "

* * *

Ruby and Mikey walked down the streets of Vale, the sun shining perfectly as Mikey finished the last of his cupcake just they passed an ice-cream stand.

" Feel like getting ice-cream ? " Mikey asked Ruby who playfully thought it over before agreeing.

Mikey got a vanilla swirl while Ruby got a strawberry ice cream instead. Mikey reached into pocket to pay but the stand-owner held his hand up to stop him.

" Couples get free ice today." He said kindly to Ruby and Mikey who looked at each other and blushed before looking away.

" We're not, together together, like that." Ruby said nervously but the stand owner simply gave them a sly look.

" Mmhmm, I've heard that one before."

Ruby and Mikey blushed profusely as they chuckled nervously as they walked away and found a bench to enjoy their ice cream in peace.

" I sounded like Nora ! " Ruby said dejectedly, finishing her ice-cream before tossing the cone in the trash and sighing in annoyance.

" Ow, my pride." Mikey said sarcastically, earning a punch in the arm from Ruby.

" Oh be quiet."

" Hey this may be a bad time to ask but the graduation dance is soon, since time flys really fast. But are you going ? "

" I don't know, it's still a while away. Why'd you ask ? "

" No reason, just seeing if anyone else I know would be going. Well we'd better head back, sun's starting to go down."

* * *

Mikey and Ruby had made their way back to Beacon, albeit later than they would have liked.

When they made it, they walked to the dorms together and made their way to Team RWBY's dorm. There, they stopped and looked at each.

" Thanks Mikey, today was fun."

" Yeah it was." Mikey said with a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

" Oh I have to tell you. It's a secret, so listen closely." Ruby said suspiciously as Mikey leaned forward. Instead of a secret, she gave him something else.

A quick kiss on the cheek before opening her dorm door and walking inside but not before looking at the shocked Mikey and laughing.

" Really, thank you. I'll see you later." She said kindly before closing her the door.

On the inside of the door, Ruby gripped her chest tightly before leaning and sitting against the door while breathing.

_What was that Ruby !?_

On the outside of the dorm, Mikey put his hand on the cheek Ruby kissed and smiled widely.

" You know", Mikey turned around in shock at the sudden voice, the owner being Ren who was accompanied by Yahto, " If her brother were here, he'd probably have thrown you through the wall." Ren told Mikey whose eyes went wide.

" We're kidding, you seem nice enough. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Yahto to said to Mikey who breathed a sigh of relief, " But don't try anything, he's not here but he entrusted us to look out for her like she was our sister." Yahto added, returning Mikey's shocked expression.

" Kidding, we wouldn't do anything to you. Yang probably would. You've been warned." Ren added as he entered Team JNPR's dorm after nodding at Yahto.

" Were...were you following us ? "

Yahto simply blinked before walking past Mikey and entering Team GRAY's dorm. Once inside, Yahto couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

I skid across the ground and looked up as Ulquiorra reappeared, his cero ready to fire. Suddenly, I felt my mind snap. I reached out and stopped his cero with my barehand, stopping the explosion and nullifying it completely.

Ulquiorra appeared in front of me with a moderately surprised look. " Why the sudden change ? "

" It felt like...someone did something they shouldn't have."

" Involving what ? "

" I...don't know." I shook my head and closed my eyes momentarily but when I did, Ulquiorra was wielding his katana and pointing it at me.

" Now the real work begins." He said to me, as it appeared to rain but what was strange was that rain was green and was falling around Ulquiorra only. I gripped Alastor tightly, the lightning arcing out from the blade.

" Imprison **Murciélago." **

A massive burst of green and black aura was released and fell like green rain but stopped soon after.

" I did not see that coming."

Ulquiorra now sported a of large black bat-wings, his hair was longer and wilder and now his clothing changed as well, becoming more fitting at the top and more like at robe at the bottom.

In his right hand, he generated a green energy javelin, similar to me. I was starting too see why Fury had asked him to train me as well.

He propelled himself into the air above me and pointed a me, charging a cero.

" You're strong for a child, but let's see what you're capable of." He stated plainly, his cero growing stronger. I charged my own cero and aimed at him.

" Cero Oscuras."

My biggest mistake, was probably not taking him more seriously. We fired but Cero Oscuras practically consumed mine. I had only a few seconds to react so I threw both my hands up and felt the pressure of this new Cero. I felt the ground shatter underneath me but I refused to back down.

_" NO ! I REFUSE TO LOSE HERE ! I CAN'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME !_

My aura, now merged, was green with a black outline, began to erupt violently as I held back Ulquiorra's cero. I threw down Alastor and pushed back the Cero Oscuras with nearly everything I could.

Ulquiorra batted it away with his javelin but I saw the look of surprise on his face. I smirked while my aura flared violently before erupting a display of green and black energy.

When my aura settled I had fully manifested, this form was different from most of my others.

" Well it seems we're progressing well. Lesson 3, Hierro."

My wings extended to their full length and I smirked at Ulquiorra.

" Bring it."

* * *

Ashley peeked up from the book she was reading as Ruby cleared her throat get her attention.

" Um Ashley, can I ask you something ? "

Ashley sighed and closed her book as she set it to her right and looked at Ruby.

" So, what's up."

" Well I have this friend and she went with HER friend, who happens to be a guy."

" Ok."

" Well they hung out for the day, like friends but afterwards...well my friend ended up kissing HER guy friend on the cheek. Now she doesn't know what to do."

Ashley resisted the urge to laugh, being inside the library after all.

" Does this 'friend' have a name ? " Ashley asked Ruby who stuttered nervously.

" Lindsay." Ruby said nervously. **( A/N : Yeah I just did that.)**

" Mmmhmm. Well Lindsay," Ruby who squealed lowly in embarrassment at being caught in her lie.

" Be honest, why tell me and not Yang ? "

" I needed a third party opinion ? " Ruby said, it coming out like a question rather than answer.

" Well I suppose I'm glad you trust me enough. So who his it ? "

Ruby shook her head quickly. Ashely put her hands up and nodded. " Ok, no names I get it."

" Well how about this, do you like him ? "

Ruby's finger played with each other as she tried to think.

" I-I guess so. I mean, he's nice, funny and he went out of his way to cheer me and it was fun and all. Then he asked me if I was going to the dance and well..."

" You said what ? "

" I said that I didn't know because it was still awhile away."

Ashley her ear, a habit she did when she was thinking.

" Well you didn't say no. It's obvious that he wanted to ask you."

" Really ? "

" Wow, you're kind of naïve." Ashley teased, making her laugh slightly, causing Ruby to frown and blush.

" You HAVE to help me." Ruby said urgently, while grabbing Ashley's shoulder and shaking her violently. Ashley gripped her circlet tightly, making sure it didn't fall off.

" Ok ok I'll help. "

* * *

" Yo Ying, have you seen Blackbird ? " Ared questioned as Ying as he rifled through his belongings, trying to find his favorite tool. Ying opened one eye, Ared having interrupted his meditation.

" No, ask Miria."

" I don't know where she is." Ared said before plopping into his bed. " From guy to guy, who are you asking to the dance ? "

Ying the one who rarely showed emotion, had a look of nervousness and surprise.

" I-I...um..."

Ared looked at Ying in shock, he rarely if ever acted this way and Ared wanted to get to the bottom of it.

" Who ? "

Ying cleared his throat and regained his composure. " I haven't asked anyone yet."

" Yet ? "

" I had planned on asking Ashley..."

" From Grey's team ? "

Ying didn't answer and Ared took that silence as a yes.

" What um...So how come ? "

" She's smart, funny, really talented at art to, and we have a lot in common."

" I never thought I'd see the day."

" See what day, Ared ? "

" The day you're head over heels for anyone." Ared joked, earning a low growl from Ying.

" We never speak of this...EVER."

" Fine, the others will see you two dancing together anyway."

* * *

**Hellloooo readers.**

**I require 3 OC's for a new story I wanna do. **

**Still in planning stage so but know that they have to follow my OC's name.**

**Team Name is Team Silver ( S_ _ _)**

**Fill it in the way you can and I'll choose who makes it.**

**Good luck, god speed and be sure to leave a review ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

" Within a few days and you've become an expert in what I was able to teach you. Interesting. Well then let's review. Sonido." Ulquiorra stated plainly.

I obeyed and practically teleported before reappearing behind him. But he already was pointing in my directing with a cero charging but he let it dissipate.

" Impressive, not faster than me but I didn't expect you to master it in a few days. Now show me your Cero."

I raised my right hand and pointed in a direction before charging it and firing it a few seconds later, the sound of distortion still accompanying it. I looked at Ulquiorra who, though still had a stoic expression, nodded at me.

" Good. Though you have no talent for a hierro," I lowered my head and sighed in shame before Ulquiorra continued, " your aura protecting you is close enough."

" Well that's impressive. Thanks Ulquiorra, we'll take it from here." Fury said gratefully as she placed a hand on my shoulder. Ulquiorra nodded before turning and waving a hand in front him.

Like the week he arrived, that same black portal like tear ripped open in front of us. Unlike last time, I could feel the force of aura, pure and unspecific emit through it as Ulquiorra stepped in. Before it closed, he looked at me and actually smirked.

" Tell Orihime I said hello." Fury said happily as Ulquiorra nodded and the portal closed neatly and properly, like it never existed to begin with.

" How do you two know each other ? "

" Oh we tried to kill each other a long time ago."

My eyes went wide at the response, though I shouldn't have been surprised, the way she calmly said it was what unnerved me.

" Anyway, training is practically done at this point. 1 month and 2 weeks, of-"

" Of you four putting me through hell and back." I stated bluntly. Death rolled his eyes at me.

" Don't be a wuss, it worked didn't it."

" I've nearly died more times in these 2 months with YOU mainly, than I have in my entire life."

" That means I did something right." Death, crossing his arms and though I couldn't see it, I knew he had a smug expression on his face.

" Anyway, I suppose you can use this last week to recover and relax." Aunt Fury suggested.

" Relax, there's nothing to do here. It's straight ash and sand here. For MILES." I said while pointing in every direction before looking at Death, who I knew still had that smug look behind his mask.

" Deal with it-"

Death stopped and his eyes went wide, along with mine as I felt a burning sensation on my finger, which I realized was the other ring I had made for Weiss and Me to stay connected. It hadn't worked at all since I had left to train, for one reason or another.

Weiss' insignia was burning a violent red, meaning she was in trouble.

" FURY I NEED TO GO NOW ! "

Fury simple smirked before waving her hand and a watery image of what was happening.

* * *

Ruby crashed into Weiss, causing them both to go sailing into the snow.

" Watch out ! " Yang yelled. Blake threw Gambol Shroud, hitting at just the right angle, to cleave the Boarbatusk's head off from the rest of it's body.

Ruby and Weiss shakily got up as a Nevermore crashed into the ground, a giant stab wound courtesy of Dusk, stabbing it through the neck as he flew overhead and rained feather's down feathers at the still large horde of Grimm.

On the opposite end of the village they were defending, Team JNPR was having just as much difficulty.

Ren laid down a swarm of suppressive fire , killing of several Beowulf's while Nora was behind him firing round after round of from her grenade launcher.

Jaune was enveloped in his white aura armor and his spectral was knight was manifested behind him as he cut through incoming Beowulf's along with Pyrrha who was crouched to one knee and firing at any got go within range of her rifle.

Back on the other end, Ruby was crouched and using Crescent Rose as a crutch, along with the rest of her team, completely exhausted and bloodied. The pack of Beowulfs stalked forward slowly, lowly growling, their burning red eyes fixated on their wounded prey but they stopped as Dusk landed behind Team RWBY and screeched loudly, frightening them off.

" Thanks Dusk." Weiss said gratefully, trying to get up but failing before kneeling in pain in the snow.

" Don't try Weiss, we're in no shape to continue fighting." Yang told, herself having nothing left to give.

The same was true for Team JNPR. Nora was clutching Ren tightly, he having took a blow from Beowulf, meant for her.

" Ren...don't leave."

Jaune and Pyrrha kneeled in exhaustion but clutched their shields tightly, forming a feeble wall between them.

On Team RWBY's end, Beowulf's more numerous then before stalked forward, hoping their numbers would allow them to take a Nevermore of Dusk' size.

" I...can still fight," Ruby said determined, using Crescent Rose to pull herself up. Her diamond necklace started to shine dimly before increasing in brightness. " Grey can do, and so can I."

Her necklace shined brightly as a red aura befitting her name erupting from her necklace, a hint of gold outlining it. Her aura formed a pair of red aura wings with a golden outline.

" Ruby..." Yang said in astonishment at her sister's newest transformation. Ruby crouched low and traded out her final mag for her final cross-shot rounds. She pulled the bolt back on Crescent Rose and her red aura wings spread to their full length.

Her vision grew slightly blurred but she focused and took count of everything, she suddenly fell to her knees, her body not able to keep up. Her wings flickered weakly before disappearing.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder of followed, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Until five comets came rocketing to the earth. Three landing near Team JNPR's location and the last two crashing in front of Team RWBY.

Though the smoke was still a Beowulf lunged at the two new obstacles. Immediately, it was sent crashing back into it's back members, the force of what did it forcibly scattered the smoke, reveal two dark cloaks. One had a familiar rose emblem and the other had familiar tatters.

" Grey...Dad..." Ruby said weakly before collapsing but luckily fell into Strife's arms.

" It's alright, dad is here now. Grey, you can mop these up." Strife said to Grey who gave a thumbs up before the sound of thunder became louder and lightning became to crackle from Grey's palms.

Weiss' eyes went up wide as she couldn't actually believe what she was seeing until what followed reassured her.

* * *

On the other end of the village, Fury tended to the wounded but dead Ren as War and Death tore threw the hordes of Grimm, as Pyrrha and Jaune watched in awe.

War stabbed into ground, causing long blades to erupt and skewer and Grimm that came close to him. Any blow that managed to strike him simply was rebuffed by his armor before he retaliated and decimated the creature.

Death, agile as always, cleaved through horde, using Harvester which was in the form of two smaller scythes. A Ursa charged towards him but he rolled across his back and when he landed, the Ursa fell apart into four long pieces running up and down it's body.

A Deathstalker came crashing threw the others and snapped it's pincers out at Death ran up it's tail and flipped into the air. He came back down, Harvester having changed to a giant war hammer, easily crushed it's armored plated body, killing it violently.

War, a giant grin on his face, cleaved through Ursa, Beowulf and others alike, Chaoseater drenched in their black blood and War not letting up his expression. Chaoseater seemed to be glowing red with enjoyment at the slaughter it took part in.

Before he realized it, War had routed a large portion of the horde until a Nevermore arrived screeching violently.

" WAR ! " Death shouted after cleaving a Beowulf in two. War nodded as Death ran at him, full speed and drop kicked at him. War swung Chaoseater, turning the blade on it's flat end, resulting in Death using it a stepping stone and kicking off, plus the strength of War, resulting in Death rocketing at the Nevermore.

Death changed into his Reaper Form and propelled himself with his skeletal wings to get an extra boost. The Nevermore tried to fly backwards but it was too late as Death slit it's throat and impaled it in the base of it's neck resulting in blood curling pained screech as they both crashed into the snow, when they both crashed into the snow, Death prying his scythe from the Nevermore's corpse.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each in shock at the display they had just witnessed.

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing, Strife and the remainder of Grey's family had arrived as if from no where.

That led to another point, one that couldn't have been ignored. Grey had arrived along with Strife. Either he was waiting for something like this to happen or he got their just in time and Weiss couldn't have been more grateful, though through the sweat and blood you wouldn't know.

Grey looked back and had suddenly appeared next to Weiss, who jumped back slightly but was encompassed in a warm hug from Grey, who was careful not to injure her more. Weiss could only hug him in return as she sobbed into his shoulder.

" I-I-I...I missed you."

" I know, I'm sorry but I'm here now. Just give me a minute and I'll wrap this up." Grey said gently before picking up Weiss and setting her down next to Ruby who was smiling weakly.

" You came..back." Ruby said weakly but optimistically. Grey crouched down next them both and patted Ruby's head while offering her a warm smile.

" I promised didn't I."

" Took you...long enough." Yang spoke between heavy pants. Grey smiled and rolled his eyes before brushing some snow of his coat as he turned to face the horde of Grimm before.

A large Nevermore flew overhead, having taking an interest to Grey. It opened it's wings to fire it's feathers but it never actually fired. Grey hadn't moved to dodge or block but he simply was never there, but the sound what sound like a static boom was heard until Weiss looked above the Nevermore.

What appeared to be a green light was shimmering violently until it erupted in a torrent of energy, the Nevermore was forced down and decimated as it crashed into the snow.

Weiss and the others looked on in astonishment as they noticed a pair of real black wings.

" Now sit back and watch what your brother is capable of." Strife said as he didn't need to look as he shot a practically brave Beowulf through it's mask.

" Whoa."

* * *

Weiss and the others looked on a Grey, a pair of black wings from his back as he soared across the battlefield, firing intense waves of green energy, utterly decimating all the Grimm on the field.

The snow turned black, writhed with the blood of the Grimm. Grey spread his wings wide as a flurry of black enraged crows descended to the battlefield.

Weiss looked around and saw Death, one arm extended as he walked amongst the dead bodies of Grimm, directing the crows to their targets.

Next to her, a small black crow landed on a dead Beowulf's head and pecked at it's eye before tearing it out and swallowing it.

Weiss shivered at the sight was filled with relief as Grey descended back to the ground, his wings vanishing in a black mist as if they never were there.

" You ok ? " Grey asked Weiss as he sat down next to her. She noticed he had a distinct scar running down his right eye.

" We're alright now..." Weiss responded gently, wincing at little at the pain in her sides. Grey noticed and gently covered her ribs with the snow around them, dulling the pain slightly.

" Don't push yourself. You're all injured. Man where is Ashley when you need her ?" Grey ended jokingly, Fury arrived with the rest of Team JNPR, mainly War dragging Jaune by the hoody.

" Well their alright now little Ruby and companies turn." Fury said as she crouched down next to team RWBY and began tending to their wounds. To be of help, Grey passed on some of his aura to Team RWBY to help them along a little bit faster.

" She was like you for a second."

" Huh Weiss ? "

" Ruby. She had red wings with a golden outline." Weiss explained to Grey who's eyes went slightly wide.

" Well then, that's a welcome sign. I'm gonna guess that she didn't last well."

" Well it wouldn't have been the first time something like this happened." Weiss explained weakly, being to dizzy as Fury's magic took effect. Grey noticed and placed Weiss' hand in his.

" It's alright, rest up. I'll be here when you all wake up." Grey said gently, Weiss felt heart flutter at his touch but passed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

While Team JNPR and RWBY were resting up, I decided to check up on Ruby and Weiss.

We peacefully made it to Beacon and they were taken to the medical bay of Beacon. I silently walked into the room Ruby and Weiss were sharing and they were surprisingly awake.

" Hey you two. Thought I'd come check up on you both." I said happily, really glad to be back at Beacon.

" Well since you're here," Weiss said as she sat upright, " I suppose you heard of the dance that's coming up ? "

" Yeah, it's the talk of the school, next to me being back."

" Your ego knows no limits." Weiss said as she laughed at her joke. " So do you want to go ? "

" I don't think you can dance in crutches."

" Very funny."

" I know. Of course I'll go, you know it's really good to be back." I said, earning a sigh of happiness from Weiss.

" What about you Ruby, are you going to the dance ? "

Ruby looked away nervously, mumbling something silently.

" What ? "

" I...might have a date..." Ruby said nervously

_I have the sudden urge to rip someone's head off._

* * *

**A/N : I guess you can say...Lightning Returns ;)**

**Now I can go kill myself**


	10. Chapter 10

The tension was paramount in the air, Mikey dared not breathe, as he was being hunted and was hiding for dear life.

Not by Grimm but something far worse, a protective brother and sister, Grey and Yang were in the hallway and Mikey, thanks to his semblance was able to hide from them but they were too close to risk doing anything he would regret.

" So who is he ? " Grey asked Yang who shrugged.

" No idea, Ruby said that she hung out with a friend. We were all busy trying to cheer Weiss when you were gone so I didn't pay much attention. But it's a GUY-"

" Don't remind me."

" You're going to break his legs aren't you ? " Yang asked slyly. Mikey felt his heart-rate quicken Grey's wolf ears raised themselves as if he was listening for Mikey's heartbeat. They returned to their original hidden position after a short while.

" I'm not. I just wanna talk to him." Grey said sarcastically, cocking the barrel of Death Penalty before placing it on his side.

" Well if you're not I am. No BOY, hangs out with Ruby unless they get our say so." Yang said, crossing her arms and nodding at Grey.

" Bingo."

" Older siblings high-five." Yang said, high-fiving Grey, the sound making Mikey flinch slightly but he kept silent. By all accounts he should be at their mercy if Ruby hadn't tipped him off earlier through his scroll.

Grey and Yang left the hallway, Mikey waited a few more seconds to confirm they were gone before releasing his semblance and becoming visible again. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

" Relax", a voice said behind Mikey, startling him. He turned around quickly to see Ared smirking with his arms crossed.

" DON'T.. startle me." Mikey said quickly. " Wait, how'd you know to come here ? "

" Grey may be the better fighter, but I'm the better Faunus, hands down. My senses are more attuned than other Faunus. Because of that, I could pick up your EXTREMELY faint breathing, though just barely."

Mikey's eyes went wide at the explanation. " That's terrifying. "

" It's how it works."

" So, any tips ? "

" Try not to die."

* * *

" Please let's just talk this through." Mikey said, holding his hands in defeat as Grey and Yang cornered him, Grey aiming Death Penalty and Yang using Neptune's gun, having 'borrowed' it when he wasn't around.

" Hmm ok we'll talk. First off, mind telling us when you got so friendly with Ruby ? " Yang questioned, aiming the rifle just beneath Mikey's waist.

" Ok ok. First, can you two just drop the guns or at least put them away ? "

" No." Grey and Yang answered in unison. Mikey sighed in defeat before a red blur came rocketing down the hallway, knocking Yang and Grey's weapons to the floor and swooping Mikey up in one go.

" The heck was that ? " Yang questioned as she looked at the red blur before it vanished, leaving behind a few rose petals.

Grey and Yang sighed in defeat as the answer went unspoken but known.

* * *

" Your brother and sister are nuts." Mikey said to Ruby who shrugged in response.

" You get used to them. They're just looking out for me."

" By threatening to shoot me ? "

" They're special, but we really need to go talk to them. So you-"

Ruby stopped as Grey appeared behind Mikey. " Gotta borrow Mikey here."

With that Mikey and Grey vanished in an instant leaving a shocked Ruby.

" GREY ! "

* * *

" How...How did you-"

" It's pretty easy to find someone who leaves a trail of rose petals behind." I said to Mikey as we appeared in front of Yang, Neptune's weapon at the ready.

" We just want to talk to you." Yang to Mikey who held his hands up in surrender.

" Ok ok, what do you want ? "

" First off, give us ONE GOOD REASON, we should let you go to the dance with our sister."

I could see a small bead of sweat drop from Mikey's cheek.

* * *

" DAD ! GREY AND YANG KIDNAPPED MY DATE ! " Ruby complained to Strife, who turned from his conversation with his brothers and sister.

" That sounds like an internal matter between you four. I'm sure he'll be fine." Strife said to his daughter who groaned in annoyance and defeat before leaving. When she was gone, Strife and the others continued their conversation.

" She's beginning to unlock her true strength, Strife. That'll make her a target for Absalom as well as from others." Fury stated plainly, though worrying for her niece.

" If that day comes, I won't make the same mistake twice. I let their mother down, not again..."

" Well Strife this is a new side of you, granted a change was massively needed." Death stated, " But you're right...Absalom, the pitiful fool fell to darkness, now a pawn in some demons game."

" True, we can only assume that when they make their move we'll be ready." War added. " Tell me, Grey is at a level only he can show himself how to improve, we've taught him what we could. Ruby is another matter, she wasn't born in touched with her powers like Grey was but now she's beginning to tap into them. Is this an asset or a liability ? "

" Are you trying to say my daughter is a threat to the balance ? " Strife questioned War who shrugged in response.

" I'm saying , we don't know if-"

" SHE WON'T. Grey always made sure she was safe and protected from things that would corrupt her. Sauron nearly succeeded had it not been for her brother."

Death's eyebrow peeked up at Strife response to War.

" Never the less, we MUST be prepared. If the day should come where one of them is corrupted, I'll storm Hell alongside you to bring them back, mainly Ruby. The boy irks me." Death stated to Stife, not knowing to take that as a compliment or insult.

" Thanks ? "

" I need to go find Mortis, I feel like we're going to need some advantages." Death said as a horse, flesh that off rotted skin with bone showing and green wisp like flames around him.

" Come Despair, we're going home." Death said to his mount who snorted in approval as he began a slow trot before picking up pace and leaving out of sight.

* * *

Ying peeked around the corner, or rather a bookshelf to see Ashley and Blake discussing a book they both had recently read.

Ying quickly hid behind the shelf and reached into his pocket and found the laser pointer that Yang had loaned him for this situation. He took a deep calming breath and regained his composure as he aimed the laser pointer on a shelf directly in Blake's line of sight.

She squinted before excusing herself investigate the anomaly that had gained her attention. Ying took this chance to approach Ashley who greeted him politely.

" Hi Ying, what's up ? "

" Nothing, I just wanted to know if you had a date to the dance."

Straight to the point was Ying's preferred method, everyone knew that.

" Yeah, Sage from Team SSSN asked me already." Ashley said to Ying, she didn't look up as she book-marked her page in her book.

" Oh alright." Ying said nicely, trying to hide his broken heart successfully.

" So who are you going with ? " Ashley asked Ying as she got up from her chair and looked around for Blake, who was looking through bookshelves for the red dot that had mocker her.

" No one in particular, just going to hang out with some friends." Ying lied.

" Alright, well I'll see you there." Ashley said to Ying as she left to go find Blake.

* * *

" Approved ? "

" Approved." I confirmed with Yang who nodded in agreement as I grabbed her and Mikey by their shoulders and used Sonido to bring us back to the front of Beacon.

" So we're ok ? " Mikey asked me and Yang.

" Yeah, you seem nice. We can't babysit Ruby forever, as much as we'd like, she grows up. However, we will have Nora break you're legs if you break her heart."

* * *

I plopped down in the shade next to Weiss who gave me a quick welcoming kiss.

" I can see how you used to recover so well, Beacon's doctors know what they're doing."

" I'm just glad you're alright. It really is nice to be back at Beacon and here with you."

" Speaking of that, graduation is soon and then we have a long break until our second year. What do you plan on doing ? "

" I hadn't given it much thought. I might go visit Uncle Qrow, he's still teaching at Signal, or might just stay in Vale. What about you ? "

" Well my mother and father want me to return home, but if I had a reason, I could stay."

I knew what she was hinted. " Well how about we go stay with my uncle, I'm sure he'd be happy to see us and Ruby again."

" That sounds lovely."

* * *

Ying sighed heavily as he walked back to his teams dorm but was stopped by Yang.

" Hey Ying, how'd it go ? " Yang asked slyly, not picking up on Ying's more downer than usual mood.

" It...She already had a date..."

" Oh, who ? "

" Sage." Ying said, a small hint of jealously was present in his voice.

" Hmm, ya I can see it, he's a pretty chill guy."

" You're not making me fell better."

Ying sighed in defeat as he slumped against the wall. He wasn't acting like himself and Yang clearly saw that as she sat down next to him.

" If it makes you feel any better I don't have a date either."

" I don't see how that makes me feel better."

" Well," Yang said, catching Ying's attention. " How's about we go together ? "

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the long waits guys, school has been a real bugger on the writing process but a new chapter should be out by tomorrow**


	11. Chapter 11

It was really good to be back at Beacon. For one reason or another, Ozpin had let me wave off my homework and overdue assignments since I was gone.

But that didn't matter right now, I was happy with everything that was happening right. The dance was rather impressive to say the least, no that would have been an understatement. It was visually impressive, the ballroom was covered from top to bottom with decorations and the music was amazing.

Though Weiss had my full undivided attention. She was wearing an elegant but simple white dress and as always she was wearing a pair of similar heels. I had my hands around her waist while she had her arms around my neck and we slowly danced together.

Though I smiled at Weiss, I along with Yang who was dancing with Ying, were watching Ruby and Mikey, who knew we were watching him and made sure he kept his hands where we could see.

" Over-protective brother."

I turned my attention to the lovely as always Weiss, " Did...did you just make a joke ?"

" Surprised ? A lot can happen in a month."

" I'm so glad Yang didn't hear that."

The crimson blush on her face couldn't have been more obvious.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly and Weiss simply brushed off my remark. The dance was going well, everyone was enjoying themselves, and it was days like these that I enjoyed a change of pace from my old life.

" So we're going to see your uncle, I wonder what he's like ? "

" He's a pretty nice guy."

* * *

Ozpin watched all of students from a floor above as they all danced the night away. He had trained more than his share of students, witnessed many become things they would have never believed possible, be they hero or villain.

Each one had their own unique story and he had found personal favorites in each year but this group of students would leave a mark a particular spot in his heart, for all they had accomplished for their young ages but skills still ripe to grow.

Their first year was ending but they would three more and Ozpin looked forward to seeing what they would accomplish.

* * *

The song that was playing was coming to a slow and peaceful sound as it was replaced by more upbeat tone.

Weiss and I took this as our signal to move from the dance floor and onto the sidelines. I noticed as Ying was dragged to the hyper active dance floor by Yang, and the same was happening to Ren, courtesy of Nora.

In the corner of my eye, I notice Mikey and Ruby in a secluded corner of the room, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were on her waist. I didn't take a genius to realize what was going on.

" Oh calm down. If he makes her happy then there's nothing you can do."

" I feel as if you're taking this personally."

" Maybe, you did shatter my father's desk." Weiss said as leaned on my side. She looked at me and asked, " Where'd you get that scar from ? "

" Uncle War, does not hold back."

As I said that Weiss simply shook her head at me.

" Tomorrow is our graduation day, you excited ? "

" Of course."

The music changed again to a more slower song which is when Weiss and I returned to the dance together.

This was a night I didn't want at all to end.

* * *

" So having fun ? " Yang playfully asked Ying who actually smiled at her warmly.

" Yes, thank you Yang."

" Aw don't mention it. Maybe a different type of thank you ? "

" What do you mean ? " Ying asked Yang who rolled her eyes and moved his other hand to her waist as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the dance continued on.

" Fill in the blanks."

" You're very...assertive."

* * *

" Ms. Velvet."

Velvet looked down at Sky Jumper who was hiding behind her leg, not used to what was going on.

" Yeah Sky ? "

" How do you know my Papa ? "

" Well we have a friend in common. He wanted to tell you not care what others think about what others think but he had to leave suddenly."

" So you talked to me instead ? " Sky asked, little innocent eyes looking at Velvet who gave her a warm smile.

" Yeah, he instead asked a friend, who happened to be me. So how are you feeling. "

" There's a lot of people."

" Just wait til tomorrow."

* * *

Graduation more of a ceremony to praise teams that had accomplished much and of course, my team was among the finest.

It went rather quickly for one reason or another, mainly cause I was to antsy to start vacation.

I said my goodbyes to my team-mates and each gave me theirs. Ashley and Rouge were going on a vacation around Remnant, mainly on Rouge request and Ashley knowing she couldn't leave her alone, had to tag along.

Blake and Yahto were going to stay at Yahto's village where he grew up.

That left Ruby and Yang who were going back home to Yang's father.

" You two have fun alright."

" Yang, we're both going to Patch." I said to her as we boarded the airship and it took off. Weiss and I got into our seats across from Yang and Ruby.

" Yeah but it's a nice little flight, besides you can fly." Yang said as she winked at me and motioned to the window.

" No. No you are not." Weiss said to me as she glared at Yang and I.

" How'd you even learn to fly, let alone get wings ? "

I shrugged at her question, that was something they didn't need to know about just yet.

* * *

The flight took long enough but when we landed I wasted no time grabbing my bag along with Weiss, Yang and Ruby as we disembarked the airship.

" Good to be home." Ruby said happily.

" Yeah...home.."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Sorry dudes and girls for the extremely long hiatus, I had to get everything in order for this story and when I was writing this chapter I accidentally deleted it and had to re-write it. Again sorry dudes, but expect regular updates now that it's back.**

* * *

" ZWEI ! " Ruby squealed happily as her family Corgi jumped into her arms happily and licked her face with affection. " I missed you ! Who's a good boy !? You are, you are ! "

" Easy there Ruby, hey wait...Where's dad ? " Yang asked curiously as her and Ruby set their belonging down in their living room to find a note on their end table. Yang grabbed the note and quickly skimmed over it before crumbling and throwing it in the trash, " Well looks like we're home for a while " she casually before falling onto the couch.

" Dad was always busy, but it's ok. Grey and Weiss aren't to far away at Qrow's."

" Yeah...about that, Dad and Uncle Qrow are off in Mistral for a while. So they're home alone too. Hmm Why don't we just invite them over ? "

" That's perfect ! What do you think Zwei ? " Ruby asked her dog, who barked happily in agreement, " Then it's settled. It'll be a big slumber-party ! I'll go get things set up, you can call the others."

" Already on it Sis." Yang said with a smile as she opened her scroll and quickly dial Grey who answered immediately.

" What is it Yang ? "

" Well that's a fine hello. Since Uncle Qrow and dad aren't here, Ruby and I wanted to know if you and Weiss wanted to just stay with us since Uncle Qrow and dad aren't gonna be here. So you in ? "

Grey stepped away from his scroll and was out of sight. For a minute Yang heard what sounded like Weiss complaining. Within five minutes Grey was back and sighed.

" Yeah we're coming just give us a few minutes."

" You two good, or are you having a little lover's quarrel ? " Yang teased happily much to Grey's annoyance.

" No nothing like that. She hates that since you guys are far away I'll have to fly us there, and she's upset cause her hair's going to get messed up."

Yang couldn't help chuckle as she bid Grey goodbye and hung up. Zwei ran to her and looked up at her happily and barked.

" Wanna see our brother ? " Yang asked Zwei happily who licked her face in agreement.

* * *

Despair came to a slow trotting stop at Death's command. Death dismounted him and poured out the content's of a flask on his side.

The dark liquid was absorbed into the sand and suddenly formed a large sigil and in the center Death drew a strange symbol and took a step back.

" Azrael ! We need to talk ! " Death yelled as the sigil began to glow in white light before creating an all-white void from where a being sporting an ivory tailored road, shining flowing white and gold trimmings down his road only surpassed by his majestic white wings appeared at Death's call.

Azrael, the angel of death looked around to see where he was summoned. " Horseman, I assume you've requested a meeting for good reason."

" Yes, I have questions I need answered. For one, Strife's children. What have you heard from the host of heaven about them, mainly the boy ? "

Azrael, the ever calm archangel took a breath as he began to jog his own memory. " Quite a lot actually. You see, many among the host of heaven are anxious to see the boy's development. Some wish to fight alongside him, others wish for him to be cast into hell, as per his tainted and unholy soul. Sadly, the latter seems to be the majority but for as long as I guard the Well of Souls he shall be treated no different than the others. In the case of Strife's daughter, she is no danger and she enter the well as per the norm. Is there anything more I can assist you with Death ? "

" No Azrael, I thank you for you answering my summons. "

" Of course but bee mindful though Death, the denizens of Hell and it's encompassing realms will no doubt seek to corrupt those children. I cannot stress the potential they both bear, and as such Death, keep them safe. Summer Rose was a kindred and loving soul, and she passed those on to your brother's children. "

Death could only look at the archangel and nod as he mounted Despair. Azrael took this moment and vanished in a haze of divine light as Death and Despair rode off out of sight.

* * *

Ruby sat on her couch with Zwei who slept happily on her lap but suddenly stood at attention when they heard a knock at the door.

Ruby happily rose from her seat and answered the door only to see a disheveled and annoyed Weiss who looked like she had been caught in a wind-tunnel. Behind her Grey looked relatively unscathed, though he was nursing a massive smile.

" What a...What happened ? " Ruby questioned Weiss who angrily stepped inside Ruby's home and immediately went off in search of a shower.

" It's a long story, but hey we made it." Grey said happily as he set down both him and Weiss's bags. Ruby helped Grey pull the bags and soon Zwei appeared, barking happily at Grey who petted him the corgi on its head. Zwei panted happily as he leaped into Grey's arms and began licking his face, much to Ruby's amusement.

The rest of the day passed by in myriad of humor and entertainment. The four simply stayed in doors, and did everything from play board games, to watch movies, ate together and everything in between.

Soon they were all sound asleep as the moon silently began to rise. Or at least Ruby thought everyone was asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night to see that the bunk under her was Yang and across from her was Weiss, both wearing their pajamas. She silently made her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen for a late night snack. She passed the living room and saw that the blanket and couch Grey was using to sleep on the couch was on the floor and Grey was gone.

Ruby took notice that the front door was slightly cracked and it didn't take long for her to put two and two together. Allowing her curiosity to take over, Ruby stealthy exited her home and looked around to find her brother. After silently travelling through the forest, she heard the sound of electricity crackling violently.

Following the sound, she stopped as she listened to the sound of forced breathing and then Ruby stopped walking as she felt a sudden surge of energy pulsate through the forest. In that split second, she felt her soul shift and feel overloaded with energy before she returned to normal.

Soon the sound of electricity became more prevalent and Ruby couldn't resist the urge to find it's source. Within seconds, Ruby saw black lightning arc out around the area incinerating nearby tress coupled with the sounds of dark, jagged breathing. Soon a feeling of dread slowly began to overtake her, and so Ruby decided that enough was enough so she quickly fled the area as fast as she could, ignoring stealth in favor of speed.

Within seconds, Ruby was at house again and quickly but silently bolted through the front door, panting quietly. She simply locked the door behind her and quietly crept back into her bed, not wanting to think about what could have caused the feeling she had felt. Though somewhere in the back of her mind, Ruby had an idea of what it could have been.

* * *

The sun slowly began it routine travel across the sky and Ruby was the first one up early in the morning to the sound of birds chirping. Quietly she dragged herself out of bed and into the living room. She saw Grey tucked underneath covers on the couch, silently snoozing away with a smile on his face.

Zwei was curdled up in a fuzzy ball of fur in his doggy bed by the couch. The whole scene nearly made Ruby forget about what she had felt the night before, almost. Still the thought and feeling at the dark energy she felt was fresh in her mind even when she slept. Not only that, she herself felt different for a split second during the event.

The energy seemed to resonate with her, only capable by someone or something who shared the same blood, but Ruby simply couldn't believe that Grey was the cause. His aura, even through all he'd been through had an aura that Ruby could identify without a second thought, but that energy from the previous night felt too sinister to be Grey's.

Speaking of her brother, Grey suddenly yawned and suddenly rolled of the couch and hit the ground with a weak thud. Grey simply groaned in annoyance as he forced himself up from the ground and groggily dragged himself to his feet.

" Morning Sis," Grey weakly said as dragged his feet along the flood and made his way to the kitchen and weakly brewed himself coffee. He dully watched each drop fall into the pot, drop after drop after drop. Finally when the coffee pot had filled, Grey couldn't help begin to pour himself the lion's share of coffee into a black mug.

After 30 seconds and a full cup of coffee, Grey was a little more awake than before but only by a slight margin. He poured the rest of the coffee into a smaller red mug for Ruby.

" You sleep ok ? " Ruby asked her brother who first yawned in response.

" No, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. When I came back I just slept for as long as I could. Obviously, it was not much, " Grey tiredly as he downed the rest of his coffee quickly. He then patted his little sister on her head and began to go through his bags until he found Alastor, causing the sword to let out the faintest amount of electricity along the length of the blade.

Ruby looked at the sword with interest as Grey hefted the blade over his shoulder and headed to the door.

" Where you headed ? " Ruby questioned her brother curiously.

" I think I'm gonna do some training. You know, go and force myself awake."

" In that case, let me tag along, " Ruby said earnestly to Grey who simply nodded in approval.

* * *

For miles, the only thing left was a desolate hell-hole of despair, carnage and death. The denizens of this realm of hell were loyal to and only one being.

Samael, who ruled his domain without care. On his throne, he look over his entire kingdom, but the appeal of ruling was nothing but boring to him.

He cared only to watch, and enjoy events as they unfolded before him. He only cared to watch as all of creation was his plaything. He simply cared to plan and work towards his own goals, regardless of what was happening around him.

The Dark King was nearing the end of his life. Now many believed that Samael sought to take the throne for himself. However, Samael did not care for who ruled Hell.

Whether it be him, the Dark King, or another demon lord. As it stood, Samael was content with the ruling of his domain.

Samael only cared for his own agenda and now he had his attention turned towards a particular pair. He knew and enjoyed watching the Rose siblings train themselves. The boy's potential was astounding and even Samael himself couldn't completely see what Grey would do, unlike how he could see Ruby's future clearly. Her full potential was comparable but outclassed by her brother, even appearing as polar opposites once they reached their pinnacle of power.

The soul is the essence of a person and therefore their power. While the names and hearts of demons were their power. Even angels could be rendered powerless by stripping them of their celestial grace.

To strip any being of those things would render their previous wielder powerless. Samael had overhead several of his minions speak of stripping Strife's children of their souls. Both in vengeance and as a quick way to rise to power. Samael found the thought amusing as any one that attempted would inevitably meet their death at the end of either Death's scythe, or Grey's blade. Ironically, two of Samael's own minions would meet their end at Grey's hand and Samael looked forward to witnessing their deaths.

Samael knew of his another demon who sought to take Grey's soul. A dreaded black dragon that he had encountered once before upon his ascent to power, and their 'meeting' was less than pleasant. Samael could remember his name but chose not to. He couldn't even see it's actions or plot but Samael knew that it wanted Grey's soul and was attempting to trigger the end war prematurely.

Samael soon saw the culmination of Grey's entire potential unleashed in violent display of sadness and rage. A feast of black lighting, white hair and blood were everywhere.

He saw a black-winged demon clutching a frail body with flowing white hair covering her face amidst a pool of blood. Samael chose not to look forward, wanting to savor what would happen next, but he already knew. He knew what would happen and he planned to tell Grey the same thing that he had told War and Death before him.


	13. Distorted Devils

Demons rarely left Hell, but when they dead, mayhem soon followed. Two demons in particular, having heard the rumors of the power that soul of Grey would grant them.

Grey was oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. He himself was simply training to use Alastor with more efficiency than he had before. Despite having the sense an acute Faunus, he was unable to hear the demons that were stalking him. He was completely oblivious, until they made their presence known.

Grey had made the mistake of letting Alastor go. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were back inside the house, so Grey being alone made him an easy target. Grey had allowed himself the mistake of taking a short breath, only for it be caught in his throat as one of the two demons, a somewhat humanoid figure wearing a tattered tasset and a pale grinning mask while the other appeared as a literal god of death, coupled with a large scythe and inhuman appearance. The demon wearing the mask breathed heavily as if intoxicated by Grey's scent and soon threw him into a nearby tree, shattering it completely.

It reappeared behind Grey as it brutally impaled him with its blade. Grey was brought to his knees by the blow and the demon took its chance. It tightly gripped the back of Grey's neck and pulled him back into the portal with it. The reaper demon soon followed as it sunk into a pool of blood beneath it and vanished.

* * *

Grey soon found his face in black sand and a piercing pain in his chest. The mask wearing demon placed its foot on Grey's back and stomped him into the ground as it yanked its blade free.

The reaper demon reappeared and heralded its arrival with inaudible screech to which the mask wearing demon responded with a low and equally inaudible throat growl. They converged on Grey, who busy coughing up blood in the black sand. The reaper demon raised its scythe high and it found its mark in Grey's back, who screamed in agony.

Grey's vision began to fade and his consciousness began to slip. The last thing he heard was what sounded like the demon duo cheering. The sound of their "victory", the humiliation of this defeat, and his deep-seeded hatred for being weak began to overtake his body. He clawed at the sandy ground and felt his veins pulsate and soon his entire body began to ache. Deep in his mind, he heard an all to familiar voice.

_**I told you not to fuck up Grey, now it's my turn to cut lose !**_

Grey's wail of pain slowly changed to a low and menacingly dark laugh as a pure black aura manifested around him. The demons had ceased their cheer and looked down at their feet. There, Grey's wounds had sealed and healed as if they hadn't appeared at all. They were smart and quickly put massive distance between them and Grey who was slowly getting to his feet.

He clasped his head in his hands and screamed in agony and yelled, only he seemed to be speaking to himself.

" GET OUT ! GET OUT ! GET OUT !," he yelled in suffering as he felt his blood boil, his veins pulsate and his skin separate itself as his muscles tightened to the point of breaking all while screaming in agony , " GO AWAY ! GO AWAY ! MOTHER, HELP ME ! "

**_NO ONE'S SAVING YOU THIS TIME, GREY ! NOW GET LOST !_**

The two demons watched in shock and awe as black lightning arced out from the area. The sand beneath him began to turn to actual glass as a black mist began to seep from him like smoke from a flame. His screams completely turned to maniacal laughter. A pair of black wings erupted from his back as he drove his fists into the now glass ground beneath him as black scales began to protrude from his arms and cut through his clothes as his skin was coated in gleaming black scale like armor. A gleaming black mask adorned with red accents similar to a White Fang mask appeared over his face, covering his eyes only. Black lightning struck the entire around him as he ceased his maniacal laughter. He now appeared as demon that now brandished sets of claws and talons instead of fingers and human hands.

He took a step towards the demons, causing the sand beneath him to change to glass from the heat and create static that ran along his entire scaled body. Suddenly, the wing on his right began to morph and wrap itself around Grey's right arm and change from feathers to a black crystalline lance while the left wing grew slightly larger and developed into a more demonic appearance. His now piercing red eyes focused on the two demons in front of him and this new Grey gave a twisted demonic smile before vanishing.

He reappeared behind the demon duo and bifurcated the reaper demon's upper half from it's lower half, causing it to simply dissipated into blue sand.

**" THAT WAS FOR THE SCYTHE ! "**

The mask wearing demon finally realized what had happened to its compatriot and quickly teleported away from Grey.

It reappeared a good mile away from where it was, only for a streak of black lightning to intercept it and grip the demon by its face, forcibly dragging it along ground which was beginning to chance into glass by the second.

**" TOO SLOW ! "**

Grey's voice was as dark and menacing as his appearance. He coupled these changes with being as brutal and merciless as ever. He slowed his acceleration and ceased to continue dragging the demon through the glass and held it up in front of him. The demon still had fight in it and attempted to weakly stab Grey with one of its blades, only for the blade to shatter against him.

**" Your pathetic," **Grey taunted as he battered the demon against the glass ground repeatedly until he simply dropped it at his feet. He used his feet and repeatedly drove his foot into the defeated demon's weakened body.

**" Worthless, pitiful, wretched WEAKLING," **he yelled in contempt as he drove his attached lance through the demon's throat and lifted it up, **" Grey Rose was the weakling that you tried to take out, but he's not in control anymore, I AM. The strong survive and the weak are stomped out beneath the strong ! Who's the strong ? I AM ! Grey was the weak and I've ALWAYS been the stronger one ! "**

He gripped the demon's face and slide his lance out of it's throat, causing the sound of steel scraping against bones to ring out in the area. He tossed the demon aside and it hit the sand in a thud as its blood oozed from its neck as it chocked and gurgled on its own black blood. Grey opened his palm and released a torrent of black lightning and energy, completely devastating the demon's body, leaving nothing, but black sand in its wake. The lance unfurled and returned to a regular wing shape as it changed from crystalline back to dark obsidian-shaded wings.

A swirling black vortex appeared in front of the demonic Grey and from it spewed large numbers of Beowolves that immediately tried to maul him. Grey effortlessly batted the first Beowulf aside as nearly a dozen more spewed form the portal. Grey ascended into the sky out of Beowolves' reach and extended his wings to their full length. From his wings, he began to rain down razor sharp feathers like a Nevermore, all while laughing insanely.

**" YES YES YES ! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE ! "**

* * *

Yang was the only one able to remain calm and think rationally. Weiss and Ruby were too hysterical to think and figure what to do after they theorized that Grey had been kidnapped.

Weiss herself was frantic and Ruby was far far worse than she ever had been. Still Yang managed to set them aside and contacted Fury who arrived within seconds. After explaining what they had found, Yang and Fury went back to the scene of the incident.

Alastor was impaled in the ground like Grey had left it, but the rest of the area wasn't so fortunate. A massive tree was shattered; the tree where Grey had been slammed into. The ground was freshly watered with blood that was both black and red.

Yang had originally thought that the blood belonged to Grey, but Fury had corrected her and told her that Grey's blood was in minimal amounts compared to the puddles that were already there. Still, Fury had managed to actually find small amounts of Grey's blood and began to work on a spell that would allow her to locate him.

However, the spell failed. When Yang heard that, she assumed that Grey had been killed, but again Fury corrected her. It meant that Grey wasn't in this "world", but instead meant that Grey was currently in another world or realm.

" So how do we find him ? " Yang asked Fury who ran her fingers through her hair and silently contemplated their options.

" I'll use Grey's blood and try to find him. I'll have to use a spell that lets me look through different realms. I'll only look in realms where there's a trace of Grey's soul in the area."

* * *

What had began as two lowly demons, escalated into a full-blown horde of hundreds of Grimm. Large Nevermores dominated the everlasting twilight sky, but were being pelted to the ground by the demonic Grey, who was laughing throughout all the carnage he was causing.

He bolted between Nevermore's at speeds surpassing even lightning and promptly severed their heads from their bodies using teeth, talons and claws. He laughed as their bodies plummeted to the ground, crushing other Grimm beneath them.

**" YOU KEEP COMING I KEEP KILLING ! "**

Those words actual seemed to stop the hundreds of Grimm in their tracks. Grey took that moment to extend his arms outward before bringing them together, forming a black vortex of energy and lightning that scared even the Grimm.

**" Grey was weak, but I'm not him ! I'm stronger than he could ever be and I'll prove it now ! "**

He extended the vortex outward, causing it to expand to nearly a mile in diameter. He laughed darkly and screamed with wicked enjoyment,** " This is true power ! Begone from my sight ! "**

From the enormous vortex came streams of black lightning that rained down and struck everything beneath it. What followed was blood-red crystal raining down, piercing and impaling Grimm by the hundreds, whether they were flying or on land, they were run through.

Suddenly, the vortex stopped as all the Grimm were slain and Grey descended onto the ground, his feet soaked by the Grimm's spilled blood. What surprised him was that the bodies of the slain Grimm were not vanishing as they usually did. Instead, they were simply piled together. Grey began to walk through the carnage he had caused until he came across a the a lone surviving Beowulf. It was wounded by a crystal that had planted itself in the Beowulf's side, impaling it to the ground. Grey placed his foot onto of the Beowulf and pressed forced it downward, beginning to crush the Beowulf's rib cage. It wailed in agony and retaliated by attempting to bite into Grey's leg.

Instead of sinking its teeth into flesh, it shattered several fangs on Grey's armored scales.

Grey opened his hand and gathered lightning in his palm. It grew increasingly violent by the second until Grey discarded the technique in favor for grabbing the Beowulf by its throat and clutching it tightly, shattering the Grimm's neck.

**" Stupid mutt."**

Grey then kicked the corpse to the side, but turned around as another portal opened. From it, a being with a humanoid body appeared that towered over Grey. The creature's most notable traits were its horns, tail, misformed skin and upside-down, bat-like wings. Several bats suddenly appeared as the creature walked towards Grey, walking over the corpses of Grimm that littered its path.

**" what, you wanna die too ?! **

Just then, another portal appeared. This time, Fury stepped through it and quickly froze at what she saw.

" Samael, get away from him ! " Fury demanded the demon behind Grey, " Grey ! Listen to me, you have to fight back ! Take control of yourself ! "

**" Ah Fury, my this is an...unexpected turn of events. This boy is a powerful force to be reckoned with and he'll be much better under my guidance," **Samael said with a devilish smile. Grey looked at Samael and frowned deeply at the thought.

**" What makes you think I'd listen to you ?! "**

**" You live for conflict and I can provide it. In Hell, there are battles and you could cement yourself as a powerful foe indeed. The two demons that attacked you and the Grimm that followed after were sent by a demon lord that wants your blood. I'm sure you remember the dark knight that appeared before you. I know where they hide and you can personally...thank them for attempting to murder you."**

Grey looked down and stayed quiet for a moment, unnerving Fury to end. She could stop Grey easy enough, but taking on him and Samael was something she couldn't do without help. She did the only thing she could and attempted to reason with Grey.

" Grey listen to me ! Don't-"

**" SHUT UP !" **Grey yelled suddenly, startling Fury. Grey looked Samael dead in his eyes despite the height difference and nodded, **" Alright Samael, but I am not some pawn to be played with ! "**

Samael smiled and nodded as he aimed his open palm to the portal that Fury had created. Suddenly, a large object came flying through and landed in Samael's waiting hand. He held Alastor, in his hand and impaled the blade into the ground in front of him.

A black mist enveloped Grey until he couldn't be stopped through the miasma. Suddenly, the mist vanished as Grey, now appearing as a human stood there with Alastor on his back. Samael placed a hand on his shoulder and they sunk through a portal in the ground. Samael gave Fury one last smug grin before vanishing along with Grey, completely. Just then, the corpses of all the Grimm began to dissolve as they were supposed to.

Fury collapsed to her knees and began smashing her fist into the ground as she yelled in anger and failure.


	14. Raijin, the lightning demon

Hell was everything that one would imagine it being. To the weak, Hell was an endless toil of survival, subjugation, and a prison of fear, flesh and death. To the strong, it was a paradise and was coupled with the right and recognition of the being among the most powerful.

Samael's domain, Shadow's Edge, was were he first brought Dark Grey. The first thing Grey noticed was that the land was similar to Death's home. They were both dark and foreboding, but in Shadow's Edge, ash and shadows were not the only thing prevalent there. There were several pillars that were created in Samael's likeness, and Samael wasted no time explaining the workings of the Demon World to Dark Grey who tuned it out as ash blew across his face. Suddenly, Samael and Dark Grey came they to the lower floors of Samael's realm. A portal opened and the duo stepped through it, taking them to a dungeon like area, where dozens of humans were being held.

**" This isn't what I agreed to, Samael. You said that I could fight to my heart's content and that you could tell me where the Champion of Grimm and its master are."**

**" Patience," **Samael said as he placed a hand on Grey's shoulder, **" Before you is the remains of the White Fang and their conspirators. Listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. Compared to the demon lord and its servant, you are weak. Compared to them you are, but a pest. You see there is a law that binds Heaven, Hell, and Remnant. When Heaven and Hell wage the End War, what you humans call the Apocalypse, the battleground will be the world of humans. Yet, the war can only commence once the humans are capable of truly fending for themselves. You and your sister are children of prophecy, two of many those that carry the blood of both human and demon. Of course, you are special case as you tried to purge Grey, the human side of you, but that is impossible as you are both two sides of the same coin."**

Dark Grey slapped Samael's hand off of him and pointed to the frightened White Fang members before him. **" What do they matter, Samael ? I don't like being lied to."**

Samael smiled and nodded his at Dark Grey. **" Patience is a virtue they say, but we both believe differently. First, they don't truly matter as they all are simply a means to introduce to this. You see, the heart's of demons are where much of their power comes from. Humans carry their power in their souls, but you yourself cannot grasp the entirety of a person power because you cannot strip them of their souls. However, a good deal of a human's power resides in their heart. You need strength if you want vengeance, and before you is a substantial amount of strength to achieve that goal. In Hell, the weak are crushed by the strong and in the more cruel circles of Hell, demons cannibalize each other to try and become stronger, to no avail as the weak devouring the weak breeds more weakness. Yet, you can become stronger, but by how much depends on you."**

Dark Grey looked at Samael and then back to the Faunus that were bound and blinded. Among was a familiar dark haired woman in an elegant red dress that Dark Grey recognized as Cinder Fall.

**" As I said, you cannot purge Grey Rose from you, as you both share the same body, and are two sides of the same coin. However, you CAN overpower him and become stronger than he could ever be. So, what will be your choice, child of prophecy ? How far are you willing to go to be your own being ? Shall you be Grey Rose or someone else ? "**

Samael looked at Dark Grey with curiosity as he drew Alastor, the blade practically unable to be seen due to the massive dark aura surrounding the sword. He swung the blade once, barely missing Cinder's head, but managing to take several strands of hair. He then turned the sword towards Samael, who looked at him with curiosity.

**" Nice try, Samael "** he said without care, **" But that's not happening. To answer your question, i'm not Grey Rose. I'm more than he could ever be. Child of Prophecy or not, if you assume that i'm willing to get stronger with stolen or borrowed power, you'd be wrong. Give me something, anything, to fight and i'll show you. The Champion of Grimm for instance, tell me where he or bring him to me so I can rip its beating heart from its chest ! "**

**" Very good, Child of Prophecy. You passed the first trial I planned for you. The right of the strong is to demand the very best and such, you should feast on those with sufficient strength. So, gather your strength and prepare for a battle unlike any you've ever experienced. But first there is one question remaining. There is Grey Rose, and then there is you, but do you know who you are ? "**

**" You'll learn after my battle. Now take me there, Samael."**

* * *

As agreed, Samael took both Dark Grey and him to where they would find the Champion of Grimm. Samael brought them to a large castle, adorned with hanging black trees that had several corpses of demons hanging from their branches.

**" SAMAEL !, "** a voice boomed as the duo approached the castle, only for the massive ebony doors open to reveal a knight clad in dark armor, **" YOU BRING THE CHILD HERE ! YOU INTEND TO SHATTER-"**

**" Oh don't worry, the child came here of his own free will. Quite amazing how you try say that I've broken laws when in actuality, he's only here because you had your underling attack the boy. Very foolish, but it works out in the end."**

The Champion of Grimm knelt down on one knee and placed his sword in front of him.

**" What are you doing ? Oh, you're challenging me to Nex Sacramentum. " **Dark Grey said with realization as he walked towards the Champion and drew Alastor from his back. He mimicked the Champion and stabbed Alastor into the ground before him.

**" Indeed I am, boy. I, Eros, dark knight of Hell, challenge you, Child of Prophecy, to Nex Sacramentum. Let us fight until one falls by the hand of the other. "**

**" Oh this is going to be fun. Alright, Eros, I accept. Just so you know, this IS personal. "**

Samael watched in enjoyment as he stepped to the side to allow Eros and Dark Grey room to battle. They both rose to their feet and picked up their swords as they circled each other. Dark Grey charged at Eros with Alastor, going immediately for a decapitating blow, but Eros parried the strike and they locked blades.

**" Come now, this cannot be all the strength you possess ! " **Eros taunted Dark Grey who grinned wickedly at the notion. Just then, Eros's grip on his blade went weak as he felt something pierce through his armor. He looked down to see a black spike created of a dark aura was impaled in his abdomen and piercing through to his back.

**" No, but now that you said that I have no reason to HOLD BACK ! "**

Dark Grey smiled evilly as a black aura surrounded him and Eros watched a black bolt of lightning came down and struck Dark Grey. In that instant, the ground between them began to shatter abruptly as he changed to his true demon form, yet lacking the Grimm mask. Eros was in shock as the transformation staggered him back, making him drop his blade. Luckily, the sword reappeared in his hands and collided with Alastor, yet he was forced on the defensive by the now demonic Dark Grey.

**" So this is what the demon blood in your veins has turned you into ! I admire that you embrace your demonic blood, but you are weak ! You cannot compare to my power ! "**

Eros was strong and he made that known as he used nothing but brute strength to overpower the demonic Grey, forcing him on the defensive end of the blade lock. He then gripped the demonic Grey's face and flung him several meters into the air.

**" You're strong boy, but not strong enough."**

**" Strong enough to take you on ! "**

_The scythe...use it._

Dark Grey threw Alastor to the ground, the demon sword landing blade first in front of Eros, who looked down at the blade. When he looked back at Dark Grey, he was merely gone and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He weakly turned his head to see a black scythe embedded in his collar bone, cleaving easily through armor and flesh. Eros spun around wildly while swinging his sword in an attempt to strike Grey, but he hit only thin air and a quickly fading black streak of lightning.

Eros then collapsed to the ground, using his sword as a crutch as Dark Grey impaled him with Alastor, watering the ground in Eros's black blood.

**" Like I said, I'm strong enough to take you on. Wanna know something funny, Alastor's electricity is severing your connection to your muscles and nerves while Eclipse Rose has runes etched onto the blade. Those runes came from an old story that says that they are angelic in nature. So in other words, a sword that stops your movement and a scythe made to kill demons. In reality, you never stood a chance."**

**" You arrogant, pompous, little-" **Eros's words were caught in his chest as Dark Grey drove his clawed hand through Eros's chest, shattering both armor and bone in the process. Dark Grey dropped his smile as he felt what he was looking for and pulled Eros's beating heart from his chest. He stared at the beating, black heart with intent and suddenly felt Samael's hand on his scaled shoulder, as Eros's corpse hit the ground in meaningless heap.

**" Samael, you asked me who I was. Well, I have your answer."**

Samael looked at Dark Grey with interest. **" And what is your answer ? "**

**" The two aspects of this soul and of this body are Grey Rose and the lightning demon Raijin. There's your answer, Samael."**

Samael smiled darkly and nodded with understanding as he released his hold on Raijin's shoulder and took a step back. Raijin kept his gaze directly on the heart of Eros that he had ripped from his chest. The black beating organ seemed to radiate with an aura all its own and Raijin could feel his own dark heart begin to race as he stared at the one in his hands.

He felt a craving overtake him and drove his claws into the heart, ceasing its beating completely. Without hesitation, bit down and ripped half of the heart off with his fangs. He felt power surge through his entire being, his veins pulsate and a fire ignite in his very soul as he swallowed the morsel he had ripped apart from the whole.

The flapping of bat wings followed, along with Samael's clapping and demonic laughter. **" You are REBORN ! "**

Yet, Raijin didn't hear any of it. Instead, he could only hear his own quickening heartrate and the next thing he knew Alastor and Eclipse Rose were thrown aside and was hungrily ripping through Eros's broken armor and eviscerating the corpse and devour any and all flesh he came in contact with.

Raijin soon lost himself as he gave into his primal lust for blood and began gnawing away at every piece of flesh he could grasp. He reverted from his demonic form to his human body during his feeding.

_**More !**_

_**More ! **_

_**More !**_

Just as it began, Raijin realized that it was over all too soon. He snapped his head back, his hunger overtaking him as he looked to see that Samael was no longer behind him. He snapped his head forward and took in the scent of Eros's master, who was growling low in rage. He took what remained of his Eros's corpse, a cleanly picked skull, and held it up to look at it. With ease, he crushed the skull in his hands, reducing it to a fine powder.

**" Well done, Raijin. Enough for now, leave the pathetic creature be for now. You'll have your turn soon enough."  
**

Raijin, looked back at Samael with a dark glare, but felt no reason to continue. He had won his battle, killed and devoured his foe in front of its master. So, Raijin looked away, but picked picked up Alastor and Eclipse Rose, sheathed them both on his back and returned to Samael's side. Raijin felt the lingering, sweet taste and began to crave more. Though, eventually the hunger subsided as they returned to Shadow's Edge.

**" If Shadow's Edge is a realm owned by demons, then who rules demons ? "**

Samael looked at Raijin who glared back, not backing down, much to Samael's amusement.

**" Humans have called him many names, The Dark Prince, The Devil, Lucifer, The Dark One and so forth. What name he refers to is not of any importance. Do you believe you can challenge him ? He may be nearing the end of his life, but he could destroy you like a gnat."**

Raijin shook his head and sighed, **" No, I don't care to challenge the ruler of Hell. You promised me conflict, that I could fight and right now I've had ONE half-ass duel from something that was more bark than bite."**

Samael laughed lowly before nodding in understanding as he opened a blood-red portal in front of him. **" I'm sure you'll find a way back. "  
**

Raijin looked at Samael in confusion before being shoved through the portal. When hit solid ground, he looked up to dozens of vaguely humanoid figures, some brandishing claws, some hands, some had horns and fangs, one eyes, several eyes, and tails. They had one thing in common and it was that they saw Raijin as a human that wound up in Hell and were looking to have a light snack. Raijin quickly reached onto his back and realized that Samael had taken his weapons during the instance that he shoved him.

**" GET THE HUMAN ! " **One roared out, but they stopped in their tracks as Raijin cried out in pain. What remained of Grey's clothing was torn away by Raijin as he forced him to his feet and felt a deep pain run along through his back and to his shoulders. The pain continued and Raijin yelled even louder in agony as the pain traveled to his mind, where he couldn't physically stop it. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

_NO ! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, RAIJIN !_

Grey was persistent and stronger, but Raijin was stronger and they both knew it. Grey's pained screams followed Raijin's dark laughter that unnerved even the most violent and battle-hardened demons in the area.

**_IT'S ENOUGH WHEN I SAY IT IS ! YOU'RE NOT IN CONTROL ANYMORE ROSE ! I AM ! I STRONGER, I'M DEADLIER, I'M MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER BE ! I'M WHAT YOU COULD NEVER BE, WHAT YOU REFUSED TO BE !_**

All at once, the pain Raijin felt had ceased completely. He removed his hands from his head and extended them outward as a dark began to manifest along his arms. It vanished all at once as he took notice of a nearby weapon. The demons surrounding him all took several steps back as he walked. He stopped once he found what he was looking for and picked up a crudely made battle axe, the blade being made of some metal native to Hell while the handle was made from the bone of some creature that clearly lost its life.

Raijin slowly turned his head towards the demonic horde, his face completely covered by a black Grimm mask with red accents travelling up to the eyes like pulsating veins. Black lightning arced out from the axe as a sinister aura began to envelope the area around him. He felt his blood surge, his senses heighten, and hunger overpower him as he saw nothing, but prey before him.

_Don't do this... please !_

**_You had your chance. This is what we really are. This what we were made for. We were born a monster and that's how the world truly sees us. _**

**" GET HIM ! "**

Raijin smiled darkly as the entire area became a pitch black void. The only thing that could be heard were demons yelling rage, but that quickly ceased as they all yelled in fear.


	15. Raijin's Return

When the darkness fades, light soon follows and it symbolizes the escape of evil. When light ignites the shadows, peace, calmness and prosperity are supposed to follow. Except, in Hell that was never true. In Hell, everyone knew who was in charge, but aside from that it was a massive free for all. Though now, the balance of power had shifted greatly since Raijin's arrival.

Samael's plan was turn harness Grey's dormant abilities and have him succumb to his demonic powers, to give in to his primal demonic strength and then turn him against his enemies. That plan had worked just as he had anticipated. All that remained was for him to simply wait and let the rest work out in his favor.

In had started the moment Raijin had returned to Shadow's Edge. He was covered with a tattered red cloak that draped over him completely, most likely taken from the corpse of a fallen demon. When he returned to Samael, he was given his room within Shadows Edge. To make his stay more comfortable, as well further her own goals, the demon temptress Lilith herself made her presence known to him.

* * *

Lilith, Queen of Demons , the Mother of Monsters, temptress, betrayer and the world's most exquisite lie.

Raijin had heard rumors of her while he was fighting for survival in Hell's deepest recesses' yet she was more than he had anticipated.

Her skin was was the deep purple of a nighttime storm, her hair wreathed in horns that only increased her unearthly allure. Raijin's hateful red eyes took notice of her form and did his best to seem unimpressed to little avail.

He could scarcely resist her eyes.

Her emerald eyes could coax an angel to sin or even Raijin to accept her appeal. Her form made his blood ache, her face made his soul scream, and her touch was softer than the most expertly woven shroud. She practically gave off an aura of seduction and it was obvious that few could resist her charms.

" Son of Strife, my you do share your father's image, but I can see your mother's image as well. It's quite exciting isn't it, to be the apart of something so significant ? " Lilith said to Raijin as he unconsciously began to let Lilith guide his hand through her hair.

**" What are you talking about ? " **Raijin asked suddenly, pulling his hands away as he snapped from his trance. " I resent being used as a pawn if that's what you're implying."

" Ah of course, you are still quite young aren't you and it makes sense they wouldn't tell you what you really are. I know they told you a lie of how you possess auras of both light and darkness, but in reality that isn't true. You see, there are those like you that have either demon or angel blood mingling in their veins." Lilith took Raijin's arm and held it up to reinforced your point. " And where exactly do you think that originated from. You see, your father, Strife and those of his ilk were created from both demon and angel, courtesy of your's truly."

Raijin silently listened with a shocked yet unaffected expression as a silent rage began to stir up within him. Lilith took a breath and continued. " You see, it was a long time ago, but in truth you can me your grandmother. You see, from the mingled dust of angel and demon, I created the Nephilim. The first was Absalom, and from him the rest were created. They ravaged the universe, destroying entire worlds until your father Strife and three others turned traitor. Really if you want to look at it in depth, i'm the reason you even exist, Raijin."

**" I exist...because of you."**

" Correct, you see you're family is _far _older than you could imagine. Entire realms were torched and destroyed until Heaven and The Four, turned traitors, killed my many children. In wake of the massacre, they came to another realm, Remnant and well...the rest is history. You are a Child of Prophecy, a human that naturally carries the blood of both human and demon, you and your kind are destined to be either saviors or destroyers, as is the decree as old as Creation. Of course, you aren't the only one."

Raijin began to breath heavily as he snatched his arm away from Lilith and then wrapped his hand around her neck as he hoisted her up.

It all began to make sense to him. Why Samael had bothered to take him to Hell, had bothered to let him enact some vengeance and even allowed him to eat at his own leisure. It was a ploy to strip him of his soul and gain the power to either save the world or destroy it. Samael said that he had no interest in ruling Hell, but it made sense that he would interest in absolute power. Any self-respecting demon would want that, but only Samael had the means to do so.

Realizing that he had Lilith within his hands he began to tighten his grip. **" Lilith ! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR EVERYTHING WRONG ! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME EVERYTHING IF YOU WANT TO KEEP BREATHING ! "**

Gasping and clawing for air, Lilith could only weakly nod as Raijin dropped her to the ground. She gasped for air several times as Raijin summoned Alastor to his hands and placed the very tip of the blade at Lilith's throat. **" Start from the beginning and if you lie once, I swear I'll take your heart here and now. "**

" Very well, but stay your blade."

* * *

Samael could here the sounds of electricity echoing through the halls and the sounds of pained demons having being soundly pushed back and devastated. Then the silence followed all-together as Alastor sailed through the air and at planted itself firmly at the foot of Samael's throne. What followed next was the disemboweled corpse of demon as it twitched lifelessly at Samael's feet.

Raijin was holding Eclipse Rose, or rather dragging across the ground in one hand. In the other was the still beating heating heart of one of Samael's guards. Raijin took one bite out of it and simply discarded the remains as he aimed Eclipse Rose at Samael as black lightning trailed along the scythe, its runes glowing fiercely.

**" SAMAEL ! YOU LYING, MANIPULATIVE, BASTARD ! " **Raijin yelled in anger as he hurled his scythe at Samael, the weapon embedding itself an inch from Samael's face and into the throne next to him. Samael didn't flinch or show the slightest bit of fear as Raijin tore away his tattered cloak as a black miasma enveloped him, choking the very air itself.

When it vanished, Raijin had changed from his form to his complete demonic appearance, complete with claws, talons, and his black Grimm mask covering his face.

Samael didn't move a muscle, but simply vanished in an instant. Raijin quickly looked around his surrounding, only feel a crushing force restrain his body as began to float in the air against his will. He quickly realized that Samael was restraining him as if he was more than a pest compared the demon lord.

Samael threw Raijin into the ceiling of his court and then flung him back to the ground easily. Raijin weakly got to his feet, slightly disoriented only to Samael sitting on his throne with his hand on his chin.

**" Come now, did you really think I'd have any use for you, truly ? Grey Rose may have been weak compared to you know, but he had the intellect to compensate for it. Power is nothing without precision, Raijin. I'm sure you could understand that, even if you are nothing more than...an insect."**

He felt his blood boil as Alastor began to return to the waiting hand of Raijin. The blade didn't make it halfway before it found itself impaled in the area where Samael's head _should _have been. Raijin realized that had happened and before he knew it, he was already in the air and was flung into the ceiling again.

What happened, next was a blur. All he could remember was just pain as flame and lightning engulf and devastate him without mercy before it ended. When the torrential pain finally ended, Raijin could scarcely stand as he weakly attempted to get to his feet. Samael returned to his throne.

**" You are nothing more than a flawed failure , an accidental abomination and a disgrace to the demon blood within you. Can you, a failure, can stand against me ? "**

Raijin weakly summoned black lightning, but was halted as Samael effortlessly batted him aside, sending him sailing across room and pavement. The next thing he knew, Samael was hoisting gripping his neck and lifting him above the ground, effortlessly. This was the power of a demon lord of Samael's power. Even after on the hearts of dozens, if not hundreds of demon hearts during his time in Hell, Raijin was hopelessly outclassed. Even as Samael crushed Raijin's ribs like it was nothing, he didn't let up his proud look and resistant smirk.

**" You would laugh at your death ? "**

Raijin didn't answer, but instead weakly motioned his head to the far wall. Curiously, Samael looked in the same direction, but saw nothing. When he looked back, Alastor came out of no where like a bolt of lightning and grazed him beneath the eye. Samael ended up throwing Raijin aside as Alastor attempted to impale Samael again, only for him to catch the sword easily.

What he didn't expect next was Raijin latching himself onto Samael's back and taking a massive chunk from his shoulder and neck. Samael roared in both pain and annoyance as he ripped Raijin from his back as he threw Raijin to kicked him to the ground and brutally began to stomp him into the ground, shattering his mask and armored body in a fit of anger. What he didn't expect was the scythe from earlier to embed itself firmly into his shoulder.

**" Thanks...for the snack, asshole." **Raijin said weakly as a small an unstable portal opened up beside him. He weakly grabbed his cloak and rolled over into the portal with a smirk. Samael made a last ditch effort to grab Raijin, but narrowly missed.

* * *

To the others, Grey had been taken to Hell and the break had officially ended. His absence extended far into the first half of his team's and friends' second year at Beacon.

The remainder of Team GRAY was by all accounts silent and crest-fallen by the lost of their leader. Even Dusk, Grey's personal tamed Nevermore and extension of his soul had fully vanished. It simply left Beacon and hadn't returned since the new school-year had begun.

Strife, War, Death, and Fury had all attempted to find Grey within the many realms owned by Hell, but everytime they seemed to be getting closer they were pushed a step back. Eventually they began to hear tales of a lightning demon that devoured the remains of other demons. They even tried to get answers from Samael, but where unable to get close to him simply because of the consequences an engagement with him would cause.

While all of this was happening, the ring Grey gave Weiss had been silent and inactive, but when slept she dreamed of a black-winged demon that devoured grotesque humanoid like figures, laughing manically while it happened. Eventually those dreams faded all together and that was the end of them.

Soon, everyone had begun to accept the fact that Grey was more than likely lost in the deepest recesses of Hell and they were unable to do anything about it. Accepting the fact didn't make it any easier to bear such a loss, but Grey would have wanted them to endure and move forward so they attempted to and did what they thought Grey would have wanted.

A week after their second semester had begun, Dante took both Team RWBY and the remainder of Team GREY out on an extermination to hunt Grimm outside of Vale. Dante just casually watched as the students handily dealt with each and every threat that approached them. That was until the sky turned an ominous black as clouds blocked out the shining sun. Whatever Grimm remained all heeded the change as some kind of warning and simply retreated as thunder roared in the distance.

" I don't like what just happened." Yahto said with a deep sense of unease. The others, but Dante agreed and regrouped, staying close together for what might happen as the lightning grew close.

They were deep in the heart of Forever Falls, so it was likely they would encounter something that would test their limit. All at once they heard a deep whistle like sound as they witnessed what appeared like a comet crash in the distance. Dante instructed them all to stay put and they all listened intently as the sound of thunder returned from a distance as the clouds grew blacker and darker.

They quickly realized that it wasn't the clouds that had grown dark, but that it was merely dark in general. Like an infinite mass of darkness had engulfed them without knowing.

Dante seemed all too relaxed at the situation, even as the darkness cleared instantly to reveal a horrific sight.

They all laid their eyes upon the sight of what could either be described as a corrupted angel or a demon. Black wings were erupting from the back of an obsidian scaled body adorned with slightly broken black Grimm mask. A black mist seeped from its scaled body as it ran it weakly ran its clawed hands and feet against the trees and ground. It took an immediate interest in the group in front of it.

It was panting, but not out of excitement. Instead it appeared to be out of breath, wounded and exhausted. It opened it clawed hand and everyone tensed up, ready to move at a moments notice, but the demon instead looked at its own hand, as if it remembered something as it growled and swore beneath its breath.

" You kids get out of here, i'll take care of this." Dante said as he placed he gripped his sword tightly. The others listened, eager to leave, but only Ruby didn't move as the others retreated.

She couldn't understand, but she could just _feel_ like she knew the creature. She didn't have time to question it as Yang quickly pulled her back with the others. When they were finally out of sight, Dante lowered his guard and sighed as he looked at the demon.

" Grey, what happened to you ? " he asked solemnly. He already knew, but didn't want the others to know what someone important to them had become.

**" I..AM NOT-." **The demon ceased what it was going to say as it gripped its head in agony as it furiously began bashing its own head against a nearby tree. It screeched and yelled even more as it began to pry its own mask off through sheer force, despite the pain.

**" STOP IT ! STOP IT ! STOP IT ! STOP IT ! STOP IT ! "**

Dante could only watch until half of the demon's mask was torn away, Grey's own silver eye. Dante could see that he was crying.

" Please...KILL ME ! " Grey pleaded shocking Dante as Grey's eyes changed from silver to blood red. The demon's insane fit, but the damage was done.

**" Not happening ! "**

Raijin was back in control as he took notice of Dante. Dante himself gripped Rebellion tightly as he stared down the demon. Raijin smirked darkly, despite his fatigue as he reappeared behind Dante. Dante quickly spun around and swung Rebellion, the blow aimed to sever Raijin's head from his neck. Instead, Raijin caught the blow between his hands and pushed against Dante's own strength.

**" I remember you ! With your power, I can go back and KILL SAMAEL ! "**

Dante pushed Raijin back easily and batted him aside flat face of Rebellion, sending him sailing away from Dante. The force caused Raijin go crashing several and send his body rag-dolling across the ground.

" Listen hear you demonic brat, you should learn to respect your elders."

Raijin growled in anger as he tossed a fallen tree off of him. His wing began to morph from feathers to crystals, but ceased its metamorphosis as Raijin yelled in pain and spat blood into the ground.

**" I'll be back for you ! "** Raijin said with contempt as he quickly turned to try and flee. Only Dante appeared in front of, looming over him as gripped Raijin's face and mask with his free. Raijin tried to claw away from Dante to no avail.

" Like I said, you should learn to respect your elders."

For the first time in his own existence, Raijin felt genuine fear as Dante pulled him into a complete void of darkness. The only thing he could see was a demon's piercing red eyes that shook him to the core.


	16. Raijin VS Dante, A Dance of Demons

Raijin let loose of torrent of lightning as he forcibly tore himself out of the void of darkness Dante had pulled him into. When he was free he let loose an intense amount of black lightning that sent Rebellion flying further into woods and out of Dante's grasp.

Raijin took that chance and with an immense burst of speed he grabbed Dante by his throat and began to drag him across the ground, all while smashing through the forest.

**" GIVE ME YOUR HEART ! " **Raijin demanded as black lightning enveloped his arms as he attempted to electrocute Dante, who held on steadfast.

" GET OUT OF GREY'S BODY ! " Dante yelled as he cocked his fist back and began to pummel the side of Raijin's face, sending blow after blow until he sent Raijin crashing into the opposite side of the forest. Dante took that chance and regained himself, kicking off the ground at immense speeds he opened as he sprinted through the forest.

Raijin recovered from Dante's assualt and reappeared behind Dante, reaching for his ankle. Rebellion came sailing through the forest attempting to return to its master. In one smooth motion, Dante gripped his blade, turned around and cleaved through the forefront of Raijin's armor and mask. The blow left a deep gash in Raijin's armor, exposing scarred flesh as he withdrew temporarily.

Dante came sliding to a stop and let Rebellion rest on his shoulder. He slowly began to approach Raijin, who began to step back.

" I already lost my mother and my brother to demons. I'll be damned if I let Ruby lose her brother too. So i'll say again, get out of his body or there's gonna be some consequences."

Raijin began to chuckle to himself as his scaled armor began to mend itself easily. His mask regrew as a black aura swelled around him.

Raijin took off into the sky and attempted to regain his bearings. Instead, Dante was already above and was gripping Rebellion with two hands. Raijin threw both of his arms up to block the oncoming attack.

Dante slashed downward, releasing a shockwave of energy that sent Raijin crashing back to the earth, causing both a massive crater to erupt as Raijin crashed into the ground.

" Your armor's pretty tough so maybe I shouldn't be holding back as much." Dante said as he landed in a tree above Raijin. Raijin's entire demeanor changed at Dante's words.

He forced himself to his feet as his wings extended to their full length. With a yell of anger and anguish, he released an extensive plume of black energy that reached into the sky and opened a black vortex above Dante. Black lightning rained down and struck the entire area without concern for any that might be caught in the damage.

Dante was to preoccupied by what was happening to realize that Raijin was no longer below him. Instead, Raijin coated his fist in black lightning and took off towards Dante and drove his fist into Dante's stomach and threw him towards the swirling black vortex.

Dante was bombarded with fury of fist from Raijin and a barrage of lightning from the vortex. Raijin then tore Rebellion from Dante's hand and impaled him with his own blade. Raijin hoisted Dante into the air above him as his blood flowed down Rebellion and slowly dripped onto Raijin's waiting tongue. It wasn't the same as devouring a heart, but the few drops of Dante's blood were enough to partially revitalize Raijin.

**" Taking me lightly was your last mistake, Dante. " **Raijin said as he looked up above him and was shocked by what he saw.

Dante had changed from human to demon with an armored bat-like body, reptilian feet and four black wings. Raijin was paralyzed in both fear and awe as the demonic Dante stared him down with a piercing glare. Raijin cracked a deep smile, even as a swathe of flame appeared before him and erupted, causing him to lose hold of Rebellion.

Dante pulled Rebellion from his stomach and turned to face the vortex above him. He swung his blade once, causing the vortex to break apart and dissipate as it was sliced in two. The demonic Dante looked at Rebellion once and threw the sword to the ground as Raijin ascended back to face him.

They merely hovered there in silence as they stared each other down.

**" So this is what your true strength is like, Dante. I wonder which one of us is stronger. Shall we decide now ? "**

" Grey trusted you. He actually believed that you both could exist at the same time. "

Raijin let out an amused laugh at the statement.** " Is that what you think ? Unlike the one's he calls family, I haven't turned my back on him or lied to him in the slightest. I warned him if he screwed then I'd take full control of this body. Unlike the ones he calls family, I've been completely truthful with him. I haven't lied yet and i'm being honest when I tell you this. After I devour your heart, no one in Heaven, Hell or any other world could defeat me."**

Dante shook his head as he he extended his arms and Raijin watched as a pair of red twin blades protruded from his arms. " Well if you want a fight then you've found it."

Raijin cracked his knuckles and smiled to himself to himself. Him and Dante glared down at one another.

* * *

The others were running as fast as they could as the sounds of explosions and lightning raged on behind them. They put themselves into second gear as fire and lightning began to rage and rain down upon them.

They all came to a stop a streak of black lightning sailed across sky, being pursued by a flaming fireball.

" I feel very out of place here ! " Yang said as she and the others evaded both falling trees and razor sharp feathers.

Above them, Dante had intercepted Raijin and gripped his ankle. Raijin quickly kicked out of Dante's grip and went on the offensive. He bombarded Dante with a feast of lightning and fist as he continued to pummel him across the sky.

**" I WON'T LOSE AGAIN ! SAMAEL HUMILIATED ME ! NEVER AGING ! FIRST YOU, THEN SAMAEL AND THEN ALL OF HELL WILL FALL BEFORE ME ! "** Raijin yelled in anger as he let loose a fury of lightning from his hands, sending Dante sailing back.

Dante shook off the assault and took several breathes. Raijin was panting heavily, but otherwise was still covered in mounds of demonic aura, the same as Dante.

" I admit you're pretty good. Looks like your time in Hell wasn't just for show on your resume." Dante said cockily as the lightning around Raijin grew more intense.

**" Don't MOCK ME, DANTE ! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS, STOP HOLDING BACK AND HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT ! "** Raijin in anger as he collided Dante and continued to rain a hail of punches against him.

The demonic Dante switched into a new gear as caught Raijin's punches in both of his hands and held him in place. " My best ? You couldn't handle it ! " he taunted as he headbutted Raijin with enough force to create a shockwave and shatter his mask at once. He brought his foot up and kicked Raijin, hard and sent his sent him helplessly selling across the sky.

Raijin bit his lip in pain as his mask reformed, but he was running on fumes as Dante appeared behind him and bombarded his back a fury of demonic flames that felt hotter and more intense than the ones Samael had hurt him with. He then felt Dante's blades slash across his back, sending a searing pain across his body as he turned around.

Raijin's face met with Dante's demonic fist and shattered his mask yet again. Raijin threw up his guard and Dante went on the offensive and bombarded him with a relentless hail of demonic fire.

When Dante finished, Raijin lowered his guard as he panted heavily in exhaustion. Dante appeared in front of him and Raijin barely had time to throw up his right arm in defense. Dante's leg connected and Raijin felt all of the bones in his right arm shatter in unison.

Raijin screamed in pain, but turned attention to Dante and tried to grab him. However, Dante caught Raijin's and shook his head.

" Grey knew when he was beat, but you just don't know when to quit. Now, I think you've overstayed your welcome ! "

Dante pulled Raijin in and headbutted him, sending him back yet again. Dante reappeared above Raijin and rained down a hail of fist and fire. Finally, he brought his leg up and kicked Raijin back down to the ground, resulting in a shockwave that toppled trees and a sizable crater where Raijin landed.

Dante landed just beyond him and exited his Majin Form as Rebellion returned to his hand. Raijin spewed black blood onto the ground in front of him and charged at Dante recklessly. The fatigue coupled with his injuries and only one good arm forced him rely on fist, but it did him no good as he weakly swung at Dante who side-stepped every weak-willed punch.

Dante shook his and gripped Rebellion with both of his hands and slashed Raijin from right shoulder all the way to his the left side of his hip, cleaving through his armor to reveal his scarred and bruised flesh. Raijin dropped to his knees as his wings vanished and spewed even more blood onto the ground in front of him. Using his one good arm, Raijin managed to hold himself up. He tore his mask off and revealed both of his eyes.

His left was demonic red, but his right eye was flickering between silver and red. Blood dripped from both eyes as the right eye returned to its hateful red. He drove his into the ground repeatedly, shattering the stone beneath him.** " I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED ! "**

Raijin opened his hand and aimed it at Dante. Dante merely watched Raijin amassed a huge amount of energy that focused it self into an unstable ball of energy and lightning.

**" BEGONE ! "**

Dante was shocked by both the determination and power Raijin had left he released a black Cero coupled with a storm of lightning. Raijin poured every last piece of power he had left as continued to release the Cero, hoping to destroy Dante.

Instead he watched as a demonic Dante emerged from the carnage, unscathed. Raijin poured every last semblance of power he had left into his Cero. Still Dante continued and walked through the energy wave, completely encased by a demonic metallic armor.

" You can go ahead and stop that now." Dante said as he walked through the cero unscathed and gripped Raijin's wrist and snapped it, ceasing the Cero and causing Raijin to yell in pain. Dante let go of his wrist as Raijin dropped to ground in defeat as fatigue began to fully set in.

Dante loomed over Raijin as he let Rebellion rest on his shoulder. " So I suppose this is the part where you say that you refuse be defeated ? "

**" Screw...you.." **Raijin in mixture of fatigue and anger as he sunk into unconsciousness.


	17. Shura Sin

From all sides, Grey was bombarded by darkness. A never ending darkness surrounded him attempting to consume him and make him apart of it. He had long-since lost consciousness, but had managed to fight against Raijin, if only for a moment.

With that moment, he had pleaded with Dante to kill him and end the nightmare he was experiencing. He was only able to separate himself from Raijin because of Summer Rose, his mother. Her spirit had latched onto what remained of Grey's damaged soul and was protecting it against the darkness. She had taken the brunt of Raijin's attempt to gain full-control and while he had succeeded, Raijin had also failed. Grey's humanity clung to itself and lived onward, protected by Summer's own soul.

* * *

Raijin lay defeated and exhausted as Dante loomed over him, Rebellion resting on his shoulder. He reached down and grabbed the weakened demon by the back of his neck. Wordlessly, he hurled the demon through the forest and Raijin awoke just as a he noticed Rebellion coming towards him. He tried to react, but was too late and felt the blade run him through as he was impaled against a tree. He felt the cold steel run him through as his warm blood soaked the blade and ground beneath him.

Raijin tried to pull the blade from his body, but was in too much pain and was too weak to succeed. Aside from his impalement, Raijin felt...incomplete. He soon saw why as he took notice of Dante using his coat to cover Grey's scarred and unconscious body.

**" I-Impossible! " **Raijin yelled in protest, even as Dante drew his twin pistols and aimed them at the pinned Raijin.

" Not for me. You're nothing but a parasite and needed to be exterminated. I suppose you have a few last words ? "

**" S-So you think killing me will change anything ? Yes, you cut us apart, but the nephilim blood still flows through his veins! The taste of demon flesh still lingers on our tongues and sooner or later, he'll fall into darkness if he hasn't already. He's broken, a half-bred from the cursed union of nephilim and human! He knows all that I learned in Hell ! In time he'll-"**

Dante silenced Raijin with a round from Ivory that found its mark in Raijin's throat. " Jackpot."

Dante holstered his pistols and summoned Rebellion back to him. He looked down at Grey as he sheathed Rebellion on his back.

" You're free now, kid."

* * *

When the others saw Dante, they didn't expect him to return with someone else, let alone Grey of all people. Of course, Dante didn't allow anyone to get to close to him until they all returned to Beacon. There, Grey was taken away for treatment and Strife, Fury, War and Death were allowed to see him.

Though they did say that he was stabilizing it was too soon and unsafe for anyone else to see him.

Of course, Ruby immediately tracked down her father and demanded an explanation about her brother.

" Ruby," Strife began, " You're brother was trapped in Hell and it is NOT a nice place, Me, Dante and the others can tell you that. On top of that, he wasn't in control of himself during that time. He was a prisoner in his own body. When he wakes up, give him some time."

Strife placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, but ultimately left her alone as they went their separate ways.

When Ruby returned to her dorm, she greeted by the remainder of Grey's team, who were all-ears to anything she had to say.

" He said that it's best we Grey alone to recover. He's been to Hell and back, literally, so I think...I think we should listen. Plus, Aunt Fury says it was dangerous to be around him right now."

" So that's how its going to be" Rouge as she said as she walked past Ruby. " Screw that ! He's our leader and our friend. We've saved each other time and time again and I-"

Rouge stopped as she felt someone grip her wrist and pull her back. She was expecting, Yahto to have stopped, but instead she saw that Weiss did.

" Just leave him be, Rouge. It's for the best, after all."

" How can you say that ? You of all people should want to go see him ! "

" I do ! " Weiss snapped as tears well up in hers. " I do, but...he'd just tell us to be strong and wait on him...That's all I can do so, cut me some slack."

The tears were streaming down Weiss's face and Rouge couldn't apologize, only pull Weiss into a comforting hug and let her cry into her shoulder.

* * *

Every nerve of mine was on fire. My breathing felt forced and ragged and the lights were simply to bright.

My entire right-side felt like a volcano and it hurt just to move. Through it all, I tried to force myself upright, but even that hurt.

" Welcome back to the world of the living," A voice said to me. I didn't even have to turn my head to recognize that voice.

It was ironic, but I was actually glad to hear Death's voice, despite what we've been through. I attempted to remove the breathing aid placed over my mouth in order to speak, but found that it hurt even to try and move my arms.

" We took the liberty to sift through your memories. Your father, War, Fury and I all know what transpired in Hell. Also, your Nevermore, Dusk left Beacon during your absence. It reverted back to its base nature and we put it out of its misery. When you fully recover, we'll need to attend to your powers. Fury and Strife decided on the new seal."

I couldn't response with words, so I weakly turned away from and began to close my eyes, tuning out the sound of his voice.

* * *

I weakly opened my eyes again, but Death was nowhere to found. The breathing mechanism they had attached to my face was no longer there and I realized that my breathing was less strained, though still slightly difficult.

The pain I was in before had subsided to a dull feeling that I managed to ignore. Though one things was bothering me and that was the tight feeling on my right hand.

Though I shouldn't have been surprised, Weiss was there, asleep, but still holding onto me. I couldn't help, but smile at her and the groups of get-well gifts that were at the foot of my bed.

Though what piqued my attention the most was the television for patients. It was recapping last year's tournament and too my surprise Ruby and Weiss were shown. It showed them losing almost too easily to a team that I hadn't heard of, but was apparently from Atlas.

Their leader appeared to wield what looked like a deck of playing cards as his weapon of choice. Yet, there was something about him that seemed strange.

The noise prompted Weiss to groggily wakeup and I made sure that the first thing she saw was me smiling at her. Her eyes beamed with tears of joy as I forced myself up for her and hugged her tightly.

We didn't need words between us so I simply let her cry into my shoulder. I ran my hand through her hair and did my best to comfort her.

" I'm back for good, I swear."

* * *

Despite Grey waking up and practically being fully recovered, Ozpin didn't allow him to attend classes with the others, but personalized special lessons with each of his teachers.

When the others had free-time, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the remainder of Team GRAY, managed to actually track Grey down. They found him sleeping among a pile of books and notes that were even beginning to spill onto the floor. Though what stood to all of them was Grey's scroll, which was open and was currently replaying the previous year's tournament.

More exactly, it was replaying the final rounds where the same card-wielder defeated Weiss and Ruby easily and then went on to beat Jaune, who had made it to the finals.

" I think we should leave him" Ruby said to others and they all agreed as they left the sleeping Grey alone.

All of them left, except for Yahto and Blake who managed to sneak away from the group stay in library. They returned to the sleeping Grey and loomed over him, arms crossed.

" You're not asleep, I can hear your heartbeat and it's that of someone not wanting to be found." Yahto said as Grey sighed and ceased faking.

" Alright, you got me. What do you both want ? "

" We want to know what happened to you. The others have no idea and what's worse you're father and his siblings left after you recovered." Blake told him, but Grey already knew.

" You both won't leave me alone about this will you ? "

" No" they said in unison. Grey looked around and saw it was just the three of them in the library.

" Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Grey said as he bit his thumb, hard enough to draw blood. Though instead of red, he drew black blood and the others watched as dropped onto a sheet of paper in front of him.

" I don't want to talk about what happened, but I will tell you the outcome..I'm not entirely human or rather, i'm less human now." Grey said as he got from his seat and grabbed his scroll.

" Aren't you going to tell Ruby and Weiss ? " Blake asked Grey who stopped in his tracks.

" No" Grey said bluntly, " End of story._"_

* * *

Later that night, Blake and Yahto sat together on the dorm building's roof. Yahto meditated and faced one direction while Blake leaned against his back, reading a book.

They both preferred silence to talking, but this time Blake decided to break the silence. She closed her book and sighed.

" What do you think happened to him ? " Blake asked, finally breaking the silence.

" Nothing good, that much I know. He refuses to talk about it, but I can _feel_ the change in him."

" What do you mean ? "

" Momentarily," Yahto began, " Grey let his aura slip. It was faint and i'm not surprised you didn't notice it, I nearly missed it myself, but it was there. Grey's aura has always been underline with malice and lined with touches of darkness, but they were always for pure reasons, a bad power for a good cause, if you want to say it like that. However, it didn't feel that way in the library, it felt like darkness was beginning to overtake him, but he's constantly fighting it."

" If that's true, why was his scroll open with last year's tournament playing ? "

Yahto kept silent for a moment to gather his thoughts.

" It could be because of the opposition Vale faced that year. Without meaning to sound rude, Ruby and Weiss beat into submission, by the boy who used cards in the tournament. His skills were undeniably greater than theirs, especially since he beat Jaune in single-combat. Grey could be looking to get even with him, I know I would if he humiliated you the way he did Ruby and Weiss."

Blake sighed, already knowing that he was right. " Do you remember his name or at least his team's name ? "

* * *

Ivory stepped out of her team's bathroom, wrapped in a pale white towel. The smell of smoke still lingering in the air, even after her request.

" Finally done" a male voice stated with touch of both annoyance and playfulness.

" I offered you to join me, but you refused." Ivory said playfully as she walked over to her teammate. He was the reason Atlas was crowned last year's victor and he was aiming to win again.

" So Shura, are you excited for this year's tournament ? " Ivory asked as she looked at Shura, who was sitting near the dorm's window, blowing smoke out of the room while smoking.

Ivory sat down on Shura's lap and took his cigarette from him. Despite his protest, she threw it out the open window and hit him in the forehead.

" We keep telling you, no smoking in the dorm." Ivory reprimanded.

" Like I told the others, there's no competition for me. Last year was a complete bust. There's no reason for me to fight again, if I don't benefit from it." Shura said as he rubbed his forehead.

" Oh don't be that way, Shura. Last year was this kingdom's best year in the tournament, EVER. You beat a Schnee alone, I didn't even have to do anything. Come on, compete again and let's have fun."

Shura sighed in annoyance before his demeanor changed to one of seriousness. " There's no one like me." he said as black markings began to cover the right side of his body.

Ivory never grew tired of seeing them. She placed a hand on the blackened areas, feeling that they were colder than the rest of Shura's body. They began to reside and gather at one point on Shura's back, becoming a tattoo of a maniacal jester's face.

" And you wonder why your title is 'The Jester'" Ivory said happily, much to Shura's annoyance.

" No, I don't wonder. I just really hate it and _that_ name. Anyway, you asked why I wasn't doing it, there's your reason. So, there's your reason."

" Or so you think." Ivory taunted.

" You know something I don't ? "

" I always do, Shura. There's a second year at Beacon that'll give you a run for your money. He might even be stronger than you, at least that's what my friend from Beacon seems to think."

" Which friend said that ? " Shura asked Ivory as he dug into his pocket and pulled a black ace of spades. She threw it against a wall and watched as it stuck like a knife.

" Esmeralda."

" Oh god, you KNOW how much I HATE her." Shura said as Ivory took the card from Shura.

" I know, which is exactly how I know you're going to compete now. You want to say it to her face and show her how wrong she is."

Shura smiled evilly as swiped Ivory's towel off of her. " You know me so well, Ive." he said playfully as he placed a sharp kiss on her neck. Ivory smiled and moaned pleasure as Shure picked her up her waist and they collapsed onto his bed.

She playfully wrestled her way on top as he put his hands on her waist, letting his eyes feast upon her naked form. In his mind, she was his goddess and would always be perfect in his eyes.

" So, feel like raising a little ruckus ? " Ivory asked seductively, causing Shura's blood to race.

" Always."

* * *

Grey finally a day from his personalized classes and decided to spend that day alone.

To be exact, he was on the dorm's roof silently meditating. He could feel sense another person's presence and he quickly recognized the ever-calm soul of Ared.

" Dude, it's good to finally see you again." Ared said kindly, but quickly realized that Grey wasn't going to reply.

" You feel like training, maybe spar ? " Ared asked, Grey who remained silent.

" Ared," Grey finally said, " You're my friend and trust me when I say this. Leave me alone, because right now, I'm not feeling well."

Ared, being ever thoughtful pal he was put a hand on Grey's shoulder as a friendly gesture.

" And as your friend, I'm telling you that if you need me or the others, we're here for you. Actually, everyone else is worried about you, especially Ruby and Weiss."

Grey took to his feet and simply walked past Ared without a word. He made his way out of the building, his mind and body constantly in a struggle to keep himself in check.

He somehow managed to exit the building without attracting attention from anyone.

When he came to his senses, he found that he was in Forever Falls, but he didn't remember going there on his own. He could feel his blood begin to boil and quickly gritted his teeth as he drove his fist into the ground as he fell to his knees in rage.

He got to feet and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the most unfortunate tree nearest to him. Bark went sent flying as he shattered the trunk in one blow, causing the tree to topple over in ruin.

He felt his blood being to cool as he continued his burning off power by throwing black and green lightning bolts into nearby trees, leaving destruction in the place of the trees.

When he was finish fell to his hands and knees in fatigue. Seeing the havoc he wrought, brought several tears to his eyes.

He didn't realize someone was behind until they wrapped their arms around his neck. If they had meant to choke him, they could have. However, they meant to comfort, not harm. Grey recognized everything about them, from their touch to their scent and the feeling of their aura.

" You dolt, why didn't you tell us you were in so much pain?" Weiss asked, the hurt and fear evident in her voice.

That was the last straw for him.

Grey let his tears flow like the day he had lost his mother and that made Weiss only hold him more closely.

" I..didn't want you to see me like this," Grey admitted weakly. " Ever since I've been back, my blood just starts to boil and I can't I JUST CAN'T I-"

Weiss pulled hugged Grey even tighter and quietly shushed him." It's alright, I understand. Honestly, Ruby and you are pair of dolts that don't know when to quit...But that's what I love about the both of you."

* * *

From his office, Ozpin watched what was happening in the forest with keen eyes. A relieved smile crept up on him and appeared on his face as Rouge found the camera that Ozpin was using to observe Grey and Weiss.

Rouge playfully stuck her tongue out at and held up a piece of paper with writing on it. She stuck it to the front of the camera, so that the note was the only thing it could see.

_Stop spying _

" She is quite a strange one." Ozpin thought to himself as he closed his scroll and sat down tiredly in his chair.

* * *

Shura yawned tiredly as he woke from his slumber. He carefully got out of his bed, making sure to not wake up his sleeping partner and lover. He looked to see that the rest of his team was nowhere to found and that his alarm had been turned off.

He pieced the puzzle together and realized that the others let him and Ivory sleep in again. He smirked weakly as he slowly let go of Ivory's sleeping body and entered the dorm's bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and and splashed water on his face. In the mirror, he could see the same nightmare that haunted and tormented his sleep.

His felt his blood boil as the same black marking appeared across the right side of his body as a deep surge of power and anger well up in him.

That feeling quickly faded as he felt Ivory arms wrap around waist as she rested her head on his back.

" It's alright, Shura." she said warmly, causing Shura's markings to fade, save for the Jester tattoo. She placed a hand on Shura's tattoo and ran her finger along the Jester's demented smile.

" How could this never bother you? " Shura asked Ivory who sighed. He always asked her that question and the answer had always been the same.

" Human, Faunus or anything else doesn't matter. You're you and that's all I care about."

" Sadly, not everyone is as opened minded as you." Shura said with a hint of sadness, something he rarely expressed. Ivory noticed and hugged him tighter.

" Well then that's their loss."


	18. Beacon Brawl

Weiss finished tying her up into a ponytail and left her team's dorm with the others. Outside, they were greeted by the sight of a passed out Rouge, slobbering in front of her team's dorm. As if one cue, Ashley and Yahto their door and tiredly dragged Rouge inside as they traded pleasantries with Ruby's team.

" Where's Grey?" Ruby asked Yahto who thought for a moment, trying to remember.

" Library or Training Grounds " Yahto said as he cracked his stiff neck, " We've all been pretty busy lately in preparation for the tournament. Grey has been rather occupied with his own goals as of late."

" Like what?" Yang asked curiously.

" That's not my place to say."

* * *

A lightning bolt rained down and struck the Nevermore that flew overhead. Grey, tired and annoyed, watched it crash far off in the distance, accompanied by its dying screech as a second bolt rained down upon it. When the needless noise ceased, he closed his eyes and began to drift off back to sleep. That was, until he heard the distant calls of familiar voices.

" Brother !" Ruby called out curiously, alongside Yang and Weiss, who likewise were searching for him. He contemplated whether or not to respond them. He decided to let them search a few more minutes as he caught a quick nap.

* * *

Cards littered the training droids as Shura threw them enough force and accuracy to dismember the droid at every limb and joint.

The rest of his team watched with pride, his focus in battle had never failed him. The training drill ended and Shura's cards returned to his hands without him saying a word.

" Looks like you're really getting serious about the tournament." Ivory said warmly as she wrapped her arms around him.

" You know me, I like a challenge."

* * *

Just like he said, Shura enjoyed a challenge. He always sought to fight the highest power, to challenge the best and feel alive.

Fighting was the only other thing he had in his existence. Now, he was yearning for a battle, for an opponent to truly fight. Ivory was the only other thing he had a reason to live for.

When those two things were together, he felt at the pinnacle of the world, that he had a reason to go on. While he was lost in his thoughts, he allowed Ivory to guide him, that was until he saw someone who felt familiar.

He was among a group of at least twelve separate people, but they weren't important. He remembered the Schnee girl and her red-headed friend, but the boy between them was different.

The boy noticed him to and broke away from his group while Shura did the same, despite Ivory's protest.

His eyes, despite holding a polite disposition, only did so much to hide the darkness that was buried within.

" You're the one guy won the last tournament for Atlas. What's your name?"

" What does it matter to you?" Shura asked sarcastically. The boy merely smirked and kept an even expression towards Shura.

" So I know your name, since you're the who humiliated Ruby and Weiss. I need to put a face to a name, along with my fist, but that can come later."

Shura couldn't help but smile darkly. He noticed that the boy was silently struggling to keep himself in control.

" Shura, Shura Sin. The one who holds the title of being the Ace of Atlas. You got my name, so what's yours?" Shura asked, arms crossed and ignoring the crowd that began to form around the two, their respective teams unable to get to them.

" Grey Rose, the brother of the girl you humiliated during the tournament."

" Oh, the one with the scythe. I remember now, her and the Schnee girl weren't the least bit challenging. Honestly it wasn't even worth competing, if that's the best Vale had to offer."

Grey twitched slightly, but smirked as well. " You know, words are empty if you can't put your skill where your mouth is. Just know, when the tournament starts, you're going to regret saying those things."

" I really doubt that," Shura said as Grey began to leave. Shura saw the emblem that made its home on his clothing. " It's really pathetic actually, if she's your kin. I wonder how much more pathetic your family has to be. I mean the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, so your mother must have been-"

Shura's words caught in his throat as a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, despite not a single cloud being there. The bolt rained down, blinding Shura and allowed Grey to strike. Shura's senses returned just as Grey's foot struck him square in the stomach. The crowd parted as Shura was launched ten feet back, as a bolt of lightning struck the ground near him.

Shura's teammates positioned themselves between him and Grey, who was clearly angered by Shura's words.

Shura's teammate, Naomi, charged at Grey, her katana ready to find its mark. Grey caught the blade with his hands and stared her down darkly, as if he was prepared to take her life.

" My business isn't with you. Move or join him," Grey ordered, despite his voice sounding calm and collected.

Naomi watched as Grey was sent flying back by a blast of dark green energy. She looked behind her and saw Shura, his arm extended and a familiar demented smile on his face.

" Naomi, move." Shura ordered. Naomi reluctantly obeyed and stepped the side, sheathing her blade. " You hit like a truck, Grey, but I know you got more than that!"

Grey felt his blood boil, and nearly lost himself to his rage. He refused to back down from Shura's challenge. He rose to his feet, cracked his knuckles and prepared to advance on Shura. But he felt hands grab either side of his shoulder, pulling him back.

Weiss grabbed Grey by the waist, holding tightly. Ruby hugged him front the front, refusing to let him pass. Yahto pulled him back his shoulder along with Blake, who pulled Grey back. Together, the four were enough to hold Grey in place, knowing that Grey wouldn't risk harming any of them.

Shura laughed to himself as Ivory rushed to his side. He wrapped an arm around her as he and Grey stared each other down.

" We'll settle this later, Grey. Looking forward to the tournament. Try not to croak, in the mean time." Shura taunted as he left with his team behind him.

Weiss, still holding tightly onto Grey, saw a black tattoo on his the back of his neck. It began to recede and form a small black rose.

" I'm going to tear him to pieces," Grey said darkly. Weiss felt a sense of fear because of Grey's words, but held onto him regardless.

" Don't lose yourself, Grey. Please."

All at once, Grey felt his senses return to him completely. He took a calming breath and allowed himself to be led away by Weiss.

* * *

In their temporary dorm, Shura stared down at the courtyard of Beacon. He could sense a few noteworthy auras, but even among those, Grey's soul resonated with him. He couldn't tear himself away from their upcoming fight, something about him seemed familiar.

In that moment, Shura _felt_ the anger, hatred and malice that Grey had let slip. He soon realized why it seemed familiar. just then, Ivory wrapped her arms around his neck playfully, but Shura could already feel the lecture she was about to give him.

" You shouldn't go starting fights like that. He could have seriously hurt you."

" I'm fine, I was just testing the competition and I gotta admit, he's no pushover. I didn't see the lightning bolt rain down. He's as fast as he is strong, but he can be thrown off his game. It was almost too easy to make him mad, I felt it."

" Shura, don't test him" Ivory said seriously. She rarely ever dropped her happy tone, so when she did Shura listened. " The rumors about him may not be just rumors, so be careful. I know you tried not to show it, but that kick did damage. You were scared for a moment and winced in pain."

Shura kept silent, biting his tongue as not to comment. Ivory was many things, but most importantly, she was right. Even if Shura didn't want to admit it.

* * *

Grey sat across from Dante and Ozpin, his face hung low as not to meet their eyes.

" Alright kiddo, let us start with this. You're pretty tough for your age, really. Probably among the strongest beings on Remnant, but all that power isn't worth anything if you lose control. You allowed this Shura to get inside your head. What if you had killed him , or let your seal open ? "

Grey kept silent as Dante continued.

" Are you in control enough to compete in the tournament ? "

Grey shot to attention, and both Ozpin and Dante could see the anger that was buried deep within.

" I HAVE TO COMPETE ! He humiliated them and I CANT, I WON'T let that go, EVER !"

" I understand your frustration, Grey, truly. But those were authorized matches, which young Shura won fairly. While I can understand your anger, you must come to realize the gravity of your...situation." Ozpin said, trying to calm the enraged Grey.

" Situation ?! You mean the fact that I was born a-"

" Ozpin," Dante said, cutting Grey off. " Can you actually show me what happened during the last tournament ? I wanna see what he's talking about."

Ozpin sighed in remorse as he opened his Scroll, and pulled the matches that were bothering Grey.

He handed the Scroll to Dante, who watched the events unfold. Grey got up from his seat and began to walk away, but stopped shortly as Ozpin called back to him.

" Where are you going ?"

" I can't watch this again."

* * *

Shura, ever focused in battle, stared down both Ruby and Weiss, alone. Though the rules of the match required him to have a partner, Ivory, his teammate, remained a good dozens steps behind Shura, with no visible weapon on her person.

" We now have Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY, fightning against Ivory and Shura of Team SINS ! The age old competitive spirit of Vale and Atlas are sure to be rekindled here and now ! Now let the games begin !"

Everyone cheered and watched as the arena changed, half becoming a frozen tundra and the other become a vibrant forest. Ivory crossed her arms and motioned for Shura to start. He cracked his knuckles and within an instant, playing cards were flying through the air.

Shura's natural speed rivaled that of Weiss, allowing him to maneuver behind Weiss and Ruby, before his cards even made contact.

Weiss and Ruby dashed to opposite sides, evading the flying cards. Shura caught his cards and maneuvered them through his hands, and threw more at both Beacon students.

Ruby flurried Crescent Rose, knocking all of Shura's cards away from here. Weiss blocked her set with a radiant glyph, watching the cards bounce of harmlessly and impale the ground.

Ivory, following Shura's instructions, walked the edge of the arena and stepped out. Everyone looked at her in shock as she disqualified herself, leaving Shura alone.

" What the heck is with this guy ?!" Ruby yelled as she fired several rounds at Shura. He easily caught several all them, while slicing the last bullet with practiced ease.

" In case you hadn't realized it, I've been holding back so I can savor this, but it looks like I'm not going have to much fun with this."

" And that was your first mistake." Weiss said coldly as she held rapier with focus, making several black runic glyphs appear in front of Ruby and behind Shura.

Shura's momentary lapse of focus allowed Ruby to speed-blitz, him and amplify her speed due to Weiss' aid. She took like a rocket, spinning on her heels, and struck Shura with the blunt side of Crescent Rose.

The blow should have been more than enough to send him through the other glyphs behind him and guarantee a simple victory, but instead, Shura took the full force of the combined attack with ease, catching Crescent Rose in one hand.

He placed an open palm in front of Ruby's face and smiled evilly. A released a wave of green energy that hit Ruby, point-blank. The force of the blow sent her flying back, tumbling across the ground and landing at Weiss' feet in pain.

The stadium went from thundering applause to ominous silence. Weiss held Ruby in arms, but Ruby wore a happy smile as she forced herself to her feet, much to roar and applause of the crowd.

" Ruby, can you still fight ? " Weiss thoughtfully asked her partner. Ruby gave a determined nod through jagged breaths as she flurried Crescent Rose, planting the blade in the ground. She flipped a switch on her weapon, and watched as the barrel extended further and expanded.

The rifle's magazine dropped the ground uselessly as Ruby replaced it with a magazine that had a lightning bolt symbol on it. Weiss followed Ruby's example and placed several dark glyphs in front of the rifle's barrel, ready to amplify the shot.

Shura's eyes went up in curiosity and anticipation. He watched as Ruby poured an intense amount of aura into her weapon, more than should be humanly possible. Ruby was drawing on her nephilim blood, causing her necklace to glow with vibrant and unstable red energy.

A deep emerald green shroud of energy enveloped Shura and focused around his right arm. He extended it outward and smiled smugly. Ruby weakly stared him down and pulled Crescent Rose's trigger, releasing a blood red beam of energy, surrounded by an intense wave of ice, courtesy of Weiss.

No person should have been standing, but Shura stood against it, ever resolute and confident. He not only caught the intense beam in his right hand, but he also condensed it held it in his own hand and cocked his arm back.

" Not even close," Shura taunted as he released the energy he captured and fired back at the duo, coupled with his own power. Weiss through up several layers of glyphs to hold back the attack.

The entire arena was blinded by a radiant green light, that shook the very heavens. When everyone's vision returned, the only thing they saw was the unconscious bodies of Weiss and Ruby, with Shura looming over them, a victorious fist in the air.

The cheers of victory for that round quickly began to silence as Ruby refused to succumb to defeat, and forced herself stand once again, much to Shura's displeasure.

" You should really know when to quit." Shura said with annoyance as he slowly approached Ruby. Instead of throwing a fist, he merely flicked her forehead and tipped her over. She unceremoniously fell to the ground.

He smiled lightly as he began to walk away, just as a small rock hit the back of his head. He growled in anger and turned see Ruby, weakly smirking as she threw stones again.

" This...isn't over."

A deep green energy enveloped Shura's arm as darkly approached Ruby and picked her up by her cloak. He glared deeply at her, but she weakly headbutted him in protest.

Shura cocked his arm back, earning several noises from the crowd. The most predominant was outrage that Shura was about strike Ruby, despite it being obvious she couldn't fight anymore.

At that moment, a flaming fist struck Shura, sending him a good ten feet back across the ground. He shook the blow off easily and saw Yang, her hair aflame and eyes seething with anger, cradling her sister protectively.

" Hey JACKASS ! IT'S DONE ! WALK AWAY RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU !"

* * *

The next round was Shura and Jaune, the Finals to determine which Kingdom would be declared victor.

Shura and Jaune eyed each other, though Shura's eyes were filled with more indifference than competitive spirit.

Jaune drew both sword and shield and fell back into a defensive stance, his shield raised just below his eyes and his sword ready to strike.

" So this is what the tournament lead up to ? A half-baked knight in unfinished armor ? " Shura questioned, more to himself than anyone. " So you gonna throw everything you got at me, out to get revenge for what happened last round and earn the affection of your fellow students ? "

Shura took Jaune's silence as an answer and crossed his arms. Jaune steeled his nerves, drowning out the roar of the crowd.

* * *

Dante closed the Scroll and let out a deep sigh. " I don't even wanna see how that one ended. The first video was brutal..."

" I only that Grey might attempt retaliation, beyond what is necessary, during the tournament."

" Where did Grey go anyway ? "

* * *

Due to being a different season, no snow was covering Summer's grave, but that didn't stop Grey.

Summer's grave heard many things. Among them were Ruby's wishes, goodbyes and achievements, but her grave was home to Grey's voice, despite how rarely he came.

" I CAN'T MOM ! " Grey cried, " DESPITE THIS STUPID SEAL ! I CAN'T KEEP THE VOICES AT BAY, I JUST CAN'T ! RAIJIN'S GONE, BUT HIS JUST WON'T LEAVE ! "

Tears soaked the ground in front him. " I just can't ! I-I _feel_ the rage, I have the urges to break, to destroy and annihilate." He said softer, though the despair still present, " I want to stay in control, but I _need _to let go, but I'm scared when I do. I don't know if it'll still be me in control when I cut lose. I'm also scared...that I might kill someone, if I lose it I just-"

Grey stopped as heard the low growling of beasts. Beowulfs stalked low to the ground, readying to pounce on their pray.

" Drawn to feelings of negativity... It makes sense that'd be attracted to me..." Grey said to himself, and partly to his mother's grave. He didn't even turn to face the Grimm. His eyes turned a hateful

There were five of them, and all ready to kill. Five glyphs, akin to those that Weiss created, appeared. One for each Beowulf, and all glyphs dark in color. The Grimm looked at the glyphs and looked above as thunder echoed.

" The Devil's lightning descends upon you,' Grey said as the lightning struck each of the Beowulfs, and exterminated them ruthlessly. All that was left were five different spots of scorched earth.

As soon as his blood-lust subsided, Grey realizing what had happened, sighed in defeat before turning back to his mother. " I'm sorry, mother. I can't...I just can't hold back... I_ need _to cut loose, please forgive for whatever I do. I know you had hopes for me, but I'm just a monster, a weapon, that's all my lot in life is. Please, forgive for whatever happens next."

Grey got off of his knees, but left a small group of flowers for his mother. He also left the pendant of the Rose family crest behind. He wiped away his tears and walked away, more sullen than he was when he had came their.

From the treeline, Team RWBY, along with the rest of Grey's team waited until he had left. Though most of them wanted to go and comfort Grey, Yahto had thought it prudent to leave him alone, even when Grimm had decided to confront him.

" What do we do ?" Weiss asked solemnly.

" I keep telling you all, simply leave him to his own devices. I'm confident that he'll light his own path." Yahto said calmly. Everyone, even Blake, looked at him with strange looks.

" How could you believe that ? Didn't you hear him, he's suffering and he needs our help." Yang said in protest. Yahto still wouldn't budge.

" Simple, he's my leader, my brother-in-arms, my comrade. More importantly, he's my valued friend, and I'd like to think that he can handle himself, since I can level with him, I understand how he feels."

Everyone looked first at Yahto in shock, then in curiosity. Ruby eyed him, " What do you mean you understand how he feels ?" she asked.

For once, Yahto let a surprised expression run across his across, but it was soon replaced by one of acceptance. He pulled back his sleeves, revealing an intricate tattoo.

A deep ocean blue cross emerged, as if from nowhere. Blake looked at it with the most shock. For the several times they were 'together', she never once noticed any tattoos or strange markings.

" It's my family marking, the Cross Of The Seas. It's shows that one of the few people in my generation to master my clan's darkness, our greatest techniques, without fear of corruption."

" What happened to the others that couldn't master them ? " Blake asked, a mixture of nervousness and fear seeping through her words. Yahto noticed and sighed.

" I apologize, Blake, I should have told you sooner. Those that couldn't is a story for another time," He said as he pulled his sleeve back down. " My point is, I had to endure the venom of power, the corruption of the idea of superiority. I nearly gave in, but I didn't. Grey has far more willpower than I could ever dream to obtain, which is why I KNOW he'll be fine. He's stronger in mind, than I could ever wish to be."


	19. Lightning and Smoke

Beacon was littered with the rumors of what had happened between Shura and Grey. Though it was a short skirmish, gossip and rumors spread fast, escalating the rumors to new levels and different directions. Though for every falsehood, a glimmer of truth was known.

Grey and Shura were going to fight, and there was no denying that fact. Many people began to places bets on which warrior would win, and the polls were surprisingly even. That decisive battle would eventually come, but they were both still students. Meaning that they had to actually compete through the Vytal Festival to meet each other again.

Soon, that day finally came, and it was time for the tournament. Team GRAY took to the arena, the roar of the crowd intoxicating to Rouge. She took excess amounts of enjoyment in the attention. Grey stood, crossed armed and impassive as he focused himself.

He felt a light hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Yahto, who pointed to the stands. Grey followed and saw Weiss looking at him, a worried expression on her face. Grey's expression softened, and he allowed himself to smile at her, easing her nerves as well as his.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you're ready for an intense display of prowess and skill! Team GRAY of Beacon versus Team SHDW of Haven!" Professor Port's voice boomed through the microphone.

Simon Belrose, the leader of Team SHDW stared down Grey as the arena split into half a frozen tundra and an ocean. Simon had a massive greatsword strapped to his back, and wielded it with only one hand. He pointed the sword at Grey as the countdown began.

" You don't look so tough to beat." Simon said smugly, his team snickering behind him. Grey could already figure that they were Haven's equivalent to Cardin and his team.

Grey looked back at his team, smiled and took a step back, letting Rouge and Yahto take the front.

" You scared ?"

Grey merely sighed and remained motionless even as the buzzer for the match went off. Simon made a bee-line for Grey, bringing his greatsword crashing down. Grey side-stepped the blow without care, cocked his arm back and connected his fist with Simon's face. Simon was knocked into his three stunned teammates, and they were sent flying to the very edge of the arena. Their aura's were just above the mark required to keep fighting, much to Yahto's annoyance.

" You could have ended this."

Grey shrugged as Yahto aimed his palm at the ocean behind him. The water rose, morphed and formed a massive serpentine dragon made of the essence of the water itself. Grey touched the side of the dragon, causing it to arc out with intense electricity.

Simon and his team looked in shock and awe as Yahto directed the dragon towards them. They were swept away and electrocuted without mercy, leaving them defeated on the outside of the arena.

" OUTSTANDING!" Professor Port exclaimed with joy. " A marvelous display of two youth's putting their powers to a single purpose!"

" Quite," Professor Oobleck agreed. " A creature composed of water and given an immense electrical charge was too much for Team SHDW. Team GRAY will move onto the doubles round and it's safe to assume who will be going."

Grey looked at Yahto and nodded, yet Yahto merely shrugged in response.

" You don't want to go on ?" Grey asked as he and his team began to exit the arena.

" Not exactly, I prefer to be a spectator."

Rouge, the ever active girl she was, jumped onto Grey's back. " You and me buddy. Seriously, you OWE me that much. You two just had to go and steal the spotlight."

Grey looked over to Ashley who threw her hands up and shook her head. " Nope. I want nothing to do with that."

Grey sighed in defeat as Rouge cheered to herself. " You and me, best buddy. The OG Duo of Team GRAY!"

* * *

The next few matches went by in a blur to Grey. However, when Shura and his team took to the field. Grey and Shura made eye-contact, shooting daggers at each.

A small bit of electricity began to arc out around Grey, but a calming hand on his arm by Weiss brought him back to his senses. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to relieve his tension.

" It's alright," she said calmly. Grey trusted her words and watched Shura's team.

Shura Sin, Ivory Burgess, Naomi Starlight and Sienna Scarlet were all students from Atlas. Everyone, but Shura stepped back. He took to the front of his team, cards weaving effortlessly between his fingers.

" And returning this years is Team SINS of Haven! Shura Sin was the one who secured victory for Atlas the previous tournament, and I'm interested to see if he could do it again." Professor Port spoke cheerfully.

" Team CRDL is a powerhouse so let's see what they can do." Professor Oobleck interjected.

The countdown began.

Everyone, but Shura was a female. Naomi had raven-like hair, a sheathed katana rested on her hip. She wore an outfit that scarily similar to Rouge's, only hers was accented with black and silver. She appeared like a priestess of war, and the battle lay before her.

Ivory, her hair befitting her name, wore a casual pair of jeans, boots, and a regular bright-yellow shirt. She carried no visible weapons on her, her hands together in a care-free manner.

Sienna wore all black, save for her hair, which befitted her namesake. An intricate spear, adorned with a red dust crystal in its center, was strapped onto her back.

Then there was Shura. He wore deep-red buttoned up shirt, opened down the middle revealing a darker-black t-shirt. He wore red crystal necklace, most likely a dust crystal. He had unkempt green hair, befitting the nickname that he hated the most. He seemed unnaturally pale, yet he seemed to course with intense energy. Playing cards weaved between his fingers as he stared down Cardin and his team.

" Shura, I recommend that you allow me to deal with this is. I'm more than capable," Naomi said as she placed her hand on her katana. " At most, Sienna and I can handle them with our-"

" Enough," Shura stated bluntly, his left eye turning red, his right eye still green. " I want to enjoy this."

Amity's left side changed into a desert while the right half changed into a grassy plain, with no cover on either front.

" Yo freak, you think you can take four of us," Cardin asked smugly.

" No, I know I'm going to utterly decimate you."

* * *

Shura was nothing if not truthful.

Cardin was the first to fall. Shura had let loose several cards that struck him square in the chest, each packing enough force to send Cardin out of the arena several times over.

Sky, Russell and Dove were overcome with shock, but snapped back to the battle. Shura's cards disappeared into his sleeves and cracked his knuckles in glee. A knife attached to a chain slid out of Shura's sleeves, and he wielded it with precision.

The chain wrapped around Russell's neck, strangling him and pinning him to the ground, using the knife to keep him in place.

Dove charged Shura, who side-stepped the blow and caught the blade with one hand. With his other open hand, he placed a palm to Dove's face and smirked.

Dove was sent crashing across the ground, a sickening cracking noise followed him as he slid to a stop.

" Oh and it looks like Dove and Cardin are finally out of the fight! Shura is taking the lead, but it looks like Sky is trying to turn the tables!"

Shura turned to see that Sky was charging him. Another chain slid out of Shura's sleeve, clanging ominously as he allowed it to slide across the ground.

Shura swung the chain, striking Dove across the face and demoralizing Russell in one fluid motion. Dove hit the ground in an unconscious heap, and Russell began to back away, attempting to flee.

" I don't like being ignored!"

The chain whipped through the air, wrapping around Russell's neck, forcing him to drop his daggers as he grasped weakly at the chain. Shura's pulled with monstrous strength and brought Russell to his knees. He pulled again and this time he yanked Russell with enough force to throw him into Dove, who had recently regained consciousness.

The chain uncoiled from Russell's neck and vanished into Shura's sleeves once again. The crowd was both amused and shocked, so they cheered in a mixture of both.

Ivory, with a skip in her step, jumped onto Shura's back with glee. A quick smile was exchanged between them. Shura and Grey locked eyes for a quick second, but were interrupted by Professor Oobleck's ever energized voice.

" What a match! Shura, The Ace of Atlas, has once again proven his superior skill and talent! However, that concludes the matches for today, PLEASE VACATE THE STADIUM IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"

Grey and Weiss linked hands, leaving the stadium with both of their teams.

* * *

Shura kicked his feet up, let out a puff of smoke along with a deep sigh. Before he could finally be at ease, Naomi took the cigarette from him and threw it out the window.

" I wasn't done with that," Shura said with annoyance as Naomi went back to polishing her blade.

" Yes you are," Naomi stated bluntly. " We specifically told you not to smoke in the room. The scent is disgusting and it's a terrible habit."

Sienna, bored with the day's proceedings, was partaking in her favorite hobby. She was drawing a new work of art. A white wolf frolicked in a meadow along with a black raven. They were both staring up, looking towards a deep red moon.

Shura looked at the drawing, but kept his opinion to himself. Sienna was an amazing artist and fighter, but Shura always found her creations bland and boring, despite the skill they portrayed.

" So Shura," Sienna began, not looking up from her drawing. " Who's going with you into the doubles round?"

" Not that it matters anyway. Strategy is nothing if you can't act on a plan, Ivory."

Naomi and Ivory glared at each other, but Ivory happily looked on without a word.

" Could you two not do this right now, I really don't wanna deal with it."

* * *

Watching the battle again and again, Grey couldn't discern the mechanics behind Shura's abilities. The cards, chain, and green energy blast were all so different. Grey, for all of his intellect, couldn't find the point where they all seemed connected.

" I think you should come to realize that you can't figure out what makes his power tick." Yahto said, trying to be as polite as possible.

A knock at the door finally drew Grey away from planning. Ashley opened the door to see a black box and a sword leaning against the wall. A tingle ran up Grey's spine, sensing a feeling he hadn't felt in what felt like ages.

" WATCH OUT!" Ashley yelled as the sword flew from the wall and into the room. She turned around to see that Grey had caught the blade, lightning trailing the sword and Grey's arm.

Grey seemed to be trapped in a trance, the sword and him resonating in a strange way. When he came back to consciousness, Ashley and Yahto looked at him with curiosity, before recognizing the sword.

" Alastor..." Grey said with a sense of remembrance as he held the blade. Everything that he had endured in hell was tied to the sword, the hunger, fear and rage all came flooding back too him. However, the memories didn't pain him, instead they brought a sense of clarity too him.

" Grey, are you alright?" Yahto asked nervously. Grey, snapping out of his stupor, began to nod.

" Yeah," he said absentmindedly as he set Alastor aside. " What's in the box?"

Ashley exited the room, came back with the box in hand and opened it. She withdrew what both Yahto and Grey recognized in an instant. Eclipse Rose was in its dormant form, and Yahto took it calmly from Ashley's hands. He placed it on the desk in front of Grey.

Grey, slowly and nervously, took op the weapon, activated it. The familiar sounds of metal sliding against metal filled the room as the handle of the scythe extended. The black blade extended to its full length as the familiar runes glowed with a dull radiance. He immediately deactivated the weapon, returning it to its dormant form. He placed it aside and took up Alastor, merely looking at the sword as electricity calmly cackled from it.

* * *

The Doubles Round of the Vytal Festival was underway. Though the matches were progressing, Grey waited until it was his turn. Though when it was time to fight, the battle alongside Rouge went by in a blur. Though he could remember her showboating in the crowd's cheers, courtesy of him holding back in order for her to get her wish. Though he did remember Shura eliminating Jaune and Pyrrha, another reason for him to get even with Shura.

The entire day was nothing, but a haze. A fog clouded his mind until the day finally arrived that he stepped onto the field against Shura. Alastor was placed firmly on his back, and he remembered the looks that Ruby and Weiss had given him when they saw him brandish the wicked blade. He pushed their expressions out of his mind, looked to the stands and gave a warm smile.

Though fake, he saw that it lessened their nervousness. A warm lie can be better than a painful truth.

Shura, ever cocky and smug, weaved a black Ace through his fingers without care. Grey drew Alastor, lightning cackling darkly from the blade, much to Shura's amusement.

Grey couldn't hear the announcers' voices, only seeing the arena change. Half became a dense jungle while the other began a dense mountainous terrain, accompanied by a thunderstorm on top of the highest peak.

Level ground, an advantage for each fighter.

" Nice blade there, buddy," Shura said sarcastically, eyeing Alastor. Grey looked at his sword, closed his eyes, feeling the energy that Alastor was building up. He smiled lightly, before turning his gaze to Shura. The alarm signalling the match to begin went off, the crowd just as loud. Yet,

" You really are a smug guy," Grey said calmly as he rested Alastor on his shoulder.

" You know I owe you for that little sneak-attack. Tell me what exactly makes you so special?"

Grey smirked, leveled Alastor in front of him and let loose a bolt of lightning from the blade. The crowd cheered, even as Shura effortlessly deflected the blast with nothing but a swipe of his hand.

" Rude," Shura said with annoyance. Grey had already closed the distance between them. Shura narrowly avoided having Alastor find its mark in his neck. Shura used enough agility to back-flip away and let loose a flurry of cards. Grey incinerated the cards with a burst of lightning and impaled Alastor in the ground in front of him.

Shura landed on his feet gracefully, and bowed as the crowd cheered and roared.

" So you gonna get serious?"

Grey leaned against Alastor, slicked his hair back, feeling the nubs that were once wolf ears, and smirked. He activated Eclipse Rose, resting it on his shoulder.

" You want serious, come at me," Grey said darkly. Shura saw a faint black aura manifest behind Grey. " I gotta pay you back for humiliating people I care about."

" Oh, so you're gonna defeat me," Shura mocked as cards weaved through his fingers. Grey kept silent that time, deciding on his next course of action. Throughout his planning, he had come to realize something about Shura that seemed to familiar. His green energy blast seemed all too similar to a power Raijin had used when he first came to power.

The creation of pure, unbridled energy. The only other thing that had been capable of something like that was a demon. It was then that Grey understood Shura. Gripping Alastor, nearly hard enough to make his hand bleed, he took several steps as he tried to subdue the rage inside of him.

He failed.

His scythe flew through the air, impaling the ground in front of Shura. Shura merely looked down for a second, confused, and looked back to where Grey was, only to see he was gone.

Shura's face made contact with Grey's foot, a kick empowered by black lightning. The strike knocked Shura off his feet, into the forest region and shattered several trees in the process. Shura came rag-dolling to a painful stop, his body aching despite aura protecting him. He rapidly shook his head and focused.

" I guess this is him being serious,'' Shura said jokingly as a black glyph appeared beneath him. The moment Shura felt the glyph touch his skin, he knew Grey was fighting with more than just his semblance. A second black glyph appeared above him, Grey falling towards that glyph, his fist cloaked in lightning.

The fist and the glyph made contact, releasing a deep wave of lightning that collapsed onto Shura who yelled in pain.

When Grey landed the ground, he felt his rage subside as he saw Shura face-first on the ground. At first, Grey feared he might have stolen Shura's life, but an amused laugh changed that fear. Shura forced himself to his feet, no worse for wear.

" That wasn't just your semblance there," Shura said as he brushed dirt off his clothes. " I know your little secret pal."

" And I know yours," Grey said as he crossed his arms. Shura smirked as a card slid out of his sleeve. He took off into a nearby tree and was gone from sight. Grey waited several moments before taking several steps.

" I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner," Grey said. " The energy, the spontaneous creation of chains, and that aura I can sense around you. You're a demon too."

No response from Shura came.

" So, which was it, mother or father," Grey asked, pausing for a response. When no response came, Grey stopped in his tracks and caught a flying card. " Show me, go ballistic."

From a nearby tree, Shura listened intently as Grey spoke." You haven't used your semblance, just pure demonic power. So either you've become reliant on your own demon power, have no need to use your semblance, or you simply can't use it at all and have to resort to the one thing that makes you special. If the last option is as true as I think it is, that makes you just as weak as the power you use as a crutch."

Silence followed before a hail of cards rained down, each honed to the be sharper than a razor. Grey evaded most, but one nicked his shoulder, slicing his coat.

" YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Grey smirked as flipped through two more cards, deftly evading the attack.

_So I still gotta force you to show yourself_

" I know what its like to become drunk on power that's more than you've ever experienced, but continually using it like it's nothing shows your weakness, Shura."

Wires descended from above, razor sharp as they cleaved through entire trees as they attempted to catch Grey. Cards pierced the ground behind him as he ran through the forest, finally setting Shura off.

He rolled across the ground, narrowly avoided several more card, he could sense that those were aimed to kill. He quickly turned and released a gale of lightning that incinerated the oncoming wires into nothing, but mist.

" Shura Sin, the Ace of Atlas is just hiding and hiding," Grey taunted, something he never did. " If you're afraid just say so."

Cards flew even faster, strong enough to shatter entire trees as they attempted to strike Grey. Rolling evasively, Grey narrowly avoided a card aimed to sever his head from his neck.

Grey had finally located the Shura's presence and smiled as a massive black glyph appeared beneath him. Thunder roared overhead, and was followed by the rustling of leaves. Grey smirked as the glyph dissipated, and he took off like a bolt. Dashing through the trees he grabbed Shura by the back of his collar.

Before Shura could react, Grey launched him out of the forest, sending him crashing into the ground. The stone shattered on his impact, Grey landing easily.

" Not so fun now is it," Grey asked. " Being taunted, being look downed on?"

Shura could only laugh slightly as he got to his feet, smiling smugly. " You're right, it's demonic magic, but this isn't."

Shura smirked as black smoke began to cloak him. " You wanted to see my semblance, well you're gonna be the first person I've fought in a long time that forced me to use this."

* * *

In the stands, Ivory watched with wide eyes along side the rest of Shura's team.

" Oh no," she said fearfully. She put her head in her hands as Naomi put a hand on her shoulder.

In the row in front of them, Weiss and the others looked back in curiosity.

" What? What's his semblance supposed to do besides give off smoke?"

Ivory locked eyes with Weiss angrily. " You just don't understand, Schnee! The last time he used that, something died! He has no restraint."

Yang and Yahto shared a sly smirk, something that angered Ivory. "Something funny!?"

" Only that assume Grey would lose to something like that," Yahto said calmly. " When faced with adversity, Grey has overcome every obstacle that was placed in front of him. I don't think he'd lose to someone like Shura, who's fighting only for the thrill of it."

" My brother isn't someone you should doubt or underestimate," Ruby said seriously, gaining looks from everyone present. " He's fighting because Shura did something that really got under Grey's skin."

" And what would that be," Naomi asked darkly, her hand moving towards her katana. Yahto noticed and stared her down, forcing her to fallback.

" Hurting someone important to him. His family is something that you don't trifle with without consequences."

* * *

The smoke around Shura grew more intense by the second. Black scale-like markings swirled from around his neck, and around his body. Grey could sense the power emanating from him due to the markings.

" AND THE YOUNG SHURA HAS FINALLY ACTIVATED HIS SEMBLANCE," Professor Oobleck yelled over the stadium speakers.

" Oh not just that," Shura said as he felt himself overflowing with power. " My semblance, The Gloom Shade, is so much more than meets the eye."

Grey smiled as he walked away from Shura, instead moving towards Alastor. He looked at the blade, gripped it, but didn't pull it from the ground. The lightning that had built up around the sword vanished, but reappeared as they enveloped Grey. He released the blade and walked back over to Shura, lightning still trailing behind him.

" Alright Shura," Grey said as the lightning grew more violent. Intricate black markings swirled around his arms and body. A burst of lightning erupted in a myriad of colors, a sight to behold. Grey smiled, feeling relief as he could the lightning moved freely, without fear or impediment. " You wanted a fight, well now you have one."

Shura cracked his knuckles, and Grey swear he heard the smoke _hiss_ at him.

" Two half-bred demons, letting everything we have come out," Grey said to himself, smirking slightly. " The pain you caused Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune, I have to pay you back for that, ten-fold."

" Say what you want, but this is gonna be the fight our lives," Shura said smugly.

" And the one that ends yours," Grey said as lightning gathered around his fist. " You're gonna get burned by lightning."

Shura smirked as the smoke forced a dark skull behind him. " You're drown in the darkness, Rose."


	20. Children of Demons

The stadium changed again, this time the biomes sunk beneath the stadium, leaving only the middle ring, now both fighters' advantages were taken from them. Shura and Grey walked around each other, lightning and smoke dancing wildly and without fault.

" So, two half-bred demons fighting it out for humans," Shura said as the smoke gathered around him. A dark spear of smoke manifested and found itself in his hands. Grey rested Alastor on his shoulder, silent and focused as lightning enveloped the blade.

" Shura, why do you fight?" Grey asked as he pointed his sword towards him. Shura only smiled at the question as he took several steps forward, advancing towards Grey. Grey threw Alastor down, letting the blade impale the ground. Lightning erupted from Grey's fist as he caught Shura's spear and dispelled the smoke around them.

" Because I enjoy it," Shura said smugly as he flipped forward, his foot coming down and striking Grey with enough force to bring him to his knees. He landed, pivoted on his heels and kicked Grey aside, watching him slide across the floor of the arena. The black smoke reappeared behind Shura, black skulls appearing randomly in the gloom. " You don't have what it takes to take me down!"

Grey got to his feet, dusted himself off and eyed Shura intently. Pure gray energy began to emanate from him, lightning echoing the footsteps he took toward Shura.

Shura vanished into his smoke, leaving the crowd in awe. It gathered around Grey, blinding him as he taunted Shura.

" Is this the best you can do, Shamrock?"

Grey waited, hoping he had struck a nerve. The smoke receded revealing two Shuras, both appearing extremely enraged.

" So what, your smoke semblance can become a clone too?"

" No," the first Shura said, holding up his arm to reveal a menacing black energy. " This is courtesy of the other half, my father. It really is the most powerful thing in this world. Nothing rivals demonic power in this life, Rose. You should know that."

Grey smirked, vanishing in a bolt of lightning and reappearing behind Shura. He drove an elbow into the base of the first Shura's neck, only to pass through solid black smoke. The real Shura dove forward, striking first with his palm and then with his elbow in rapid succession.

" Too slow," Shura taunted as both he and his newly reformed clone began to batter away at him. A flurry of punches, kicks, elbows and palm-strikes. Grey kept his defense, building lightning in his hands until he blasted both Shura and his clone at point blank range.

With the reprieve he gained, Grey took a breath of a much needed air and smiled. He could feel his blood begin to boil, Nephilim blood excited by everything that was happening.

" I haven't felt like this in a long time," Grey said nostalgically, lightning gathering around him fiercely. " I think its time to finally cut lose."

Grey peeled by the sleeve on his right arm, a black tattoo covering his pale right arm. It began to flow and move as if he had a mind of his own. Shura saw this and smiled madly.

" So we're a lot alike,Rose."

" No," Grey stated. " You use your power for your own benefit." Grey's tattoo began to swirl, change and conform to a different shape. On his arm, it became a pale yet living copy of the Rose family crest.

Shura simply smirked as his own tattoo began to take form, a jester's face appearing on his shoulder where he tore away his sleeve. " Like I said, there's nothing more powerful than the power we have in this entire world. Not a semblance, not Dust."

" Prove it," Grey taunted. Lightning gathered in his palms. He threw it into the air, watching it explode into a static shower. Every bolt lined itself perfectly to form the Rose family crest. Everyone in the stands cheered and jeered in amazement and awe.

A deep frown appeared Shura's face as his clone dissipated. Grey smirked in amusement, even more to Shura's anger.

" You don't know what you're dealing with, Rose. My father was a demon, knocked up my mom, which led to me," Shura said as he reappeared behind Grey, brutally attacking him as he continued. " He was scared, scared what a half-breed could become!"

Shura spun on his heels, kicking Grey in his sides, feeling some of his aura give way. " I killed the miserable bastard the moment I could ! I WAS STRONGER ! HE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL ! WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS I TOOK BACK MY LIFE AND ENDED HIS! "

Grey caught Shura's fist, shaking his head as he pulled him in and struck him in the chest, knocking him back to the far side of the arena. Grey brushed off Shura's assault and showed his tattoo again, letting it glow with invigorated shine.

" You use your power to try and prove something," Grey said as he charged Shura, driving his palm into his stomach. " What we have is something sets us apart frmom everyone else!"

An elbow to the ribs, a kick to the chest, an uppercut all struck Shura, shaking him to the core. Grey continued to fight on, a message in each strike.

" You, Me, Ruby, Dante, we didn't choose this! But this is what we are! So I'll fight for everyone who's been at my side since the beginning ! I overcame this curse with their courage, I leaned on them when I was at my weakest !"

Shura staggered back, pain beginning to set as he panted in exhaustion. Grey was in a similar position, but he kept a determined look on his face, the lightning around him never wavering for a moment.

" If you lean on others, it makes you weaker than you think!"

Shura's smoke created a tendril around Grey's neck and slung him across the stadium. Shura closed the distance between he and Grey, planting his foot into Grey's chest, sending him sliding back across the ground.

" At the end of the day all that you have left is your own strength. If there's something you want to protect, you fight! But if you're weak, you can say goodbye to everything you ever loved!"

Grey forced himself to his feet, rebellious to a fault as he stood. " You're blind if you believe that. No matter how strong you think you are everyone meets a wall they can't overcome. That's when you lean on the people at your side, put your pride aside!"

Grey darted forward, striking Shura with heavy handed palm to the chest, imbuing the strike with a wave of lightning that erupted from his hand. Shura was sent flying back, destroying a good portion of the stadium and Shura's aura.

Grey looked down at his hands, his skin beginning to sear from overusing his lightning. They twitched uneasily, but Grey balled them into fists and steeled his resolve. He looked towards the crowd, seeing Ruby and Weiss watching him. He forced himself back to reality and turned to face Shura again.

" MY PRIDE IS WHAT'S KEPT ME ALIVE!"

" IT'S GONNA BE YOUR DOWNFALL!"

Grey's fist struck Shura first, sending him back towards the edge of the arena. He slammed his hands into the arena floor, twisted energy creating a glyph that matched the size of the arena. Sending power to his feet, Grey exploded into the sky, aimed his hands downward and allowed his demonic blood to run rampant.

" Fall to the pits of Hell!"

Shura managed to eye Grey through the dark energy before the entire arena became a sea of lightning. Dark lightning paralyzed his legs while twisted demonic force bombarded him from above. Calling on his own strength, Shura summoned a dark wave of smoke that reached out and pulled Grey back down to earth. When Grey landed, the lightning had ceased, but the damage had been done.

* * *

Ivory could only look on with a shocked expression as Shura was beaten back by Grey. She put her hands over her mouth, attempting to hold back a scream or cry.

" I must admit," Yahto began, " Shura is an extraordinary fighter, truly. His style is something, but he's definitely got some skill. However, we did say that Grey wasn't going to lose."

Naomi turned to look at Yahto, eyeing him darkly. Yahto merely smirked at him, Blake laughed in amusement.

Sienna watched with wide eyes, a drawing pad and a pencil in her hands. Her hands worked absently, creating a new vibrant scene. Amidst a sea of smoke, a single rose grew in a sea of darkness, refusing to wither and die. Yet so few petals did fall from it, hinting towards its demise.

" I warned you not to doubt him," Ruby spoke to Ivory. Though she did put a comforting hand on Naomi's shoulder, a small gesture of respect. Weiss got up from her seat, as did Naomi despite the protest from the others.

* * *

Exhausted and wounded, Shura and Grey both looked towards the monitors, showing that both of their Aura Levels were dangerously low. Though Grey had the slightest advantage, Shura wouldn't back down.

" Care to give up yet," Grey asked weakly, falling to one knee. Shura laughed before wincing in pain, dropping to one knee was well.

" I'll quit when you're finished."

A ball of lightning manifested in Grey's hand. It began to arc with immense force, scorching the stadium beneath him. Shura scowled in disgust as radiant energy gathered in his own hand.

" I didn't come this far to lose," Grey said as forced himself to his feet, picking up speed in every step.

" Neither did I," Shura said, picking up speed in his own steps. A jade spiral of primal energy gathered in Shura's hand, becoming more intense with every step.

Everyone in the stadium could see that both fighters had poured everything they had left into final strike. Their strikes connected, resulting in a blinding explosion that shook the stadium to its core.

When the blinding light cleared, both Shura and Grey were sprawled out on the ground, writhing in pain. Their auras had both dropped to absolute zero, neither fit to continue fighting.

The elimination buzzer sounded, just as Grey and Shura both forced themselves to their feet. The power they held in their arms had left them utterly useless. Grey's right arm hung weakly at his side, while Shura's left arm hung uselessly at his own side.

" Why," Shura asked weakly, his vision blurring in and out of focus.

" My power isn't just for me, it's for the people I care about," Grey said with a smirk. Shura simply shook his annoyance.

" What...complete... bullshit," he said before collapsing onto the ground. " We're... the same."

Grey shook his head as Shura finally lost consciousness. Grey held his one good arm up, a first to the sky as the crowd and jeered for his victory. He let a small smile go as he fell backwards, a faint blue sky finding its way into his sight. Next he felt a familiar comforting touch as he head was moved into a slightly elevated position.

" You're such an idiot," Weiss said warmly. " But you're my idiot."

" Wouldn't have it any other way," Grey said happily before wincing in pain as Weiss placed his head on her lap. " It's gone.."

" What is?" Weiss asked curiously.

" The... pain, the rage... I feel..normal again."

" That's from our heritage," Shura weakly said as Ivory helped him to his feet. " It's like too much water in a glass. The water'll overflow, but if you empty the glass you can add more water. It's the same for us, we overflow with power to the point where it burns... I know it, I've been there several times. When you feel it, don't fight our nature. Best to let it out and live. "

Ivory's eyes went wide in shock as she looked at Grey. " So... you really are like him. You're a half-blood too."

" No kidding," Shura said as he winced in pain. " Has anyone that's purely human ever gone toe-to-toe with me?"

" Play nice, Shura. You got the fight of your life." Ivory said. " Let's call it a day."

Shura sighed in defeat and allowed Ivory to lead him away. Weiss helped Grey to his feet, and took notice of his hand. She saw the seared skin and went wide-eyed in shock.

" Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

" I don't think so," Weiss said sternly as they began to walk, " So, there's others besides you and Ruby..."

" Probably more than we think."

* * *

In the infirmary, Grey sat with bandaged hands and much on his mind. During the battle, he and Shura had given it their all, coming close to ending their lives in their recklessness. He shook his head, clearing his mind and focusing on his bandaged hands, they twitched in agony, a feeling he was used to.

His door opened as familiar faces stepped through. Ared gave a hearty smile and offered a hand, only to repeal it as he noticed Grey's hands.

" Sorry,man," he said calmly. " Hell of a fight you guys had, nice job! So how are you feeling?"

" No worse than before I suppose, aside from my hands of course. I think this is the first time I scorched myself with my own lightning," Grey said calmly, feeling a sharp pain in his hands. " They burn, but I'll live."

" Yeah, but it's all good. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Grey chuckled, but laughter ceased all too quickly. A deep pain shot through his head, a vision came to his eyes. The dragon that Raijin had confronted while in Hell came to his mind.

**_War is upon you!_**

He shook his head rapidly, trying to cease the voice and image of the hateful black scales and blood-red eyes. When he regained his senses, he found his hand in hole in the wall behind him, sweating dripping down his forehead profusely.

A hand found it's way onto his shoulder. He struck out towards the foreign source, only regaining his senses when he heard Ared cry out in pain. Ared leaned against the wall, gripping his rib-cage as he wheezed heavily.

" ARED?!"

* * *

Blocking Shura's strike, Naomi retreated several steps too allow Shura space. For no reason, he had suddenly lost control, now he leaned against their dorm wall, gripping his head in pain as he yelled.

" YOU'RE DEAD," Shura screamed in pain and anger. Ivory looked at him shock, wanting to help, but not knowing how. " YOU'RE DEAD! I SAW IT, GET OUT!"

A black portal formed behind Shura, a sickening pool of black liquid that bubbled and cackled with malice. Shura instinctively let loose a card aimed at the darkness, seeing it cut though it with ease. Naomi, steeling her resolve, acted a wall between Shura and Ivory, who was desperately trying to reach him.

" Shura," Naomi yelled. " There's nothing there! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Shura's head snapped to the source of the noise, pain and hatred seething in his eyes. That dreaded voice rang in his head, shaking him to the core.

**_Destroy! Obliterate! Power! All you desire lies with us! Come, Son of Sin!_**

* * *

Ruby gripped her head in pain, screeching like a mad banshee as pain coursed through her body. The necklace Fury had bestowed upon her began to a shine a radiant red glow that seemed to grow intensity to the pain Ruby felt. Her team tried to calm her to no avail.

Finally, a wave of red energy burst forth from her body, sending everyone near her away. Rose petals began to swirl around her, becoming a beautiful barrier that severed anything that tried to touch her.

Her screams of agony wouldn't cease, the screams in her mind wouldn't cease either.

**_Ruby, Mommy wants you to stay inside! Whatever you do, don't come outside!_**

* * *

Black wings unfurled to their length, scales shimmering in the twisted light as blood-red eyes peered downward. Soon the wings began to beat, taking to the sky and the dragon let out a roar to herald the beginning of the end.


End file.
